Naruto: Rise of the Prince of the Whirlpool
by DemonicMaelstrom
Summary: Inspired by Isom and Rose Tiger. Naruto is almost killed by Sasuke at the Valley of End. Until his Uncle saves him, he rejoins the newly rebuilt Hidden Whirlpool Village with others; watch(Read) as his new life unfolds and he wrecks revenge against those who hurt him and those he loved. Sakura, Sasuke, Council Bashing, Elements of White Knight Chronicles. NaruHina strictly!
1. Origins

"**Jutsu"**

**_'___Demon Thought___'_**

**_"_Demon, Summon, or really angry"**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS**

* * *

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he charged as Sasuke. **"Kit, lower the chakra input. the Hag said to retrieve him, not kill him," **the Kyuubi said mid air.

"**Chidori!**" exclaimed Sasuke who was hell-bent on power from the curse seal.

When both of the jutsu collided, everything was at a standstill, until a large dome of blinding energy. After the energy faded, 1 figure was on the ground surrounded by blood. While the other was standing on, the standing figure was Sasuke Uchiha. Who thought 1 thing before he passed out, _'I beat dobe, wait who is that red-head walking here?"_

The person walking to the bodies was about 6 foot 4 and had 3 diagonal scars. As he walked to the blonde teen floating in the water he just spoke, "Pitiful Uchiha. Even with that 'Great Sharingan" he couldn't tell that his opponent was holding back."

The man picked up Naruto, put him on his shoulders and left.

**[Konoha]**

Tsunade could barely drink from the results of the Retrieval Team. When she read about Naruto not being back she yelled at Shizune, who was outside talking to the Clan Heads, to come in the room. "Where is my little brother?!"

Shizune just froze and told Tsuande what Kakashi had said before he left for his apartment to sulk. "N-N-Naruto i-i-isn't -h-here."

"Bring me Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade commanded to her apprentice. When she left, the Hokage started to cry as much as Hinata stuttered.

**[Naruto]**

Naruto woke up in many bandage layers and intense pain. Soon, the pain subsided from the Kyuubi; the effect was more numbing than cooling. _'Fox, can I have a replay?' _The 90,000 year old fox sent him memories from after the fight. **"You decreased your Rasengan's chakra input too much. Which allowed that brat to pierce your lung. Careful next time."**

Naruto got out of the tent, much to his body's displeasure. He continued to a small campfire which had a tall red-head with 3 diagonal scars going down the right side of his face almost slashing his eye. After 10 minutes of sitting quietly, the blonde's brash attitude took over and he said, "Who are you and why did you save me?!"

The man just remained quiet. Naruto's patience was lost in 45 seconds of the silence, "ANSWER ME!" Finally the man answered , "My name is Kenshin Uzumaki, I am a Survivor of the Whirlpool Massacre, Veteran of the Third Great Shinobi War, The Cyclone Swordsman, and you Uncle. IN he next 3 months, I will train you in the Arts of the Uzumaki Clan.

Blood red Chakra exploded out of Naruto and formed into his Demon Cloak; he yelled out a demon-like roar as he charged at Kenshin, "**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**"

* * *

So what do you think, good or bad. D.M out!


	2. Revalations

**"Jutsu"**

**'****_Demon Thought_****'**

_"__**Demon or really angry"**_

_**'**__T_hought'

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS**

"**Where the hell where you! My life has been living hell because you weren't there!**" Naruto lashed out with his claws only to miss due to Kenshin's speed. Said Adult pulled out a tag the said _'Suppress' _and slammed it on Naruto. His cloak dissipated but his eyes, teeth and whiskers were the same. He fell onto his uncle's shoulders crying. All of the sorrow, anger, hate, and emotion came out in 30 seconds.

"Don't worry, I'm here. Now lets discuss about that _Uchiha_ and how you were treated. I will tell you the truth about your parents and what really happened to our village.

-**KONOHA-**

"Kakashi! Explain what happened when you found _Sasuke Uchiha_?" Tsunade "requested" with such venom at the end, it would be enough to put Orochimaru and Manda to shame.

"When I arrived to the scene, I found Sasuke lying in a pool of blood. I rushed to him until Pakun informed me that it wasn't Sasuke's. But instead Naruto's; he wasn't anywhere to be found. All that was left was the Shodaime's necklace and his Konoha Forehead Protecter." The Copycat Nin explained with grief and sorrow in his voice._'I'm sorry Minato-sensei, I promised I would protect Naruto. And because of my jutsu, he is dead.'_

Everyone in the room started crying. Except for that one pink-haired bitch, who dumbly asked,"Is Sasuke-kun**(A.N: I HATE THIS NOUN SO MUCH)** okay. Nobody cares about Naruto-baka."

This instantly gave Tsunade the right to slap her with enough chakra to knock into unconsciousness but sadly not kill her. The entire village knew about how much Tsunade cared for Naruto. So as she was flying through the walls, a certain White-Haired, perverted, toad sage was seen at the Window. In a face of utter shock. His Godson was dead. So in the next 2 hours, Tsunade prepared a speech.

"I gather you all today to explain a great loss in our ranks. The loss of Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade could barely keep her tears from flowing out like a faucet."Naruto was murdered in cold blood by Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Then we should celebrate for the loss of the Demon!" "Uchiha-sama is a hero!" "Sasuke-sama finished what the Yondaime started!" random civilians yelled out of ignorance.

**"SILENCE! The so called "****_Demon_****" died a hero. Just trying to help his friends, keep a promise, and continue his duty as a shinobi. Hell, he was EVEN THE SON OF THE ****ING YONDAIME. OR ARE YOU BASTARDS JUST TO BLIND AS YOU ARE DUMB AND DEAF!" **A very angry Tsunade truthfully announced.

"There's no way Naruto-baka could be the son of our greatest hero. He is too stupid and weak." screeched a pink-haired banshee. Just then, a very swift Hyuuga rapidly hit 64 of her tenketsu (not that Sakura was even strong enough to use any Jutsu). "You better shut up you tramp, Naruto-kun was the strongest out of all of us. He saved all of the village and even you from Gaara when he was being controlled by the Ichibi. He beat Neji-neesan in the finals. Coming from a weakling who can't even use any REAL jutsus, everything that you said about Naruto-kun is BULLSHIT!"

Everyone, and even the Abruame's and Hyuuga's were suprised to see that the brave Ninja was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm am going to go train. In honor of Naruto, I will get stronger." a very determined Hinata said. Soon the crowd dispersed. They knew not to mess with a angry Hyuuga. Especially the great incident of The Spill on Hikari Hyuuga (Hiashi's wife and Hinata's mother). That poor Jonin never saw that Juuken Thrash coming.

-Kenshin's Camp-

"Uzishiogakure was a very powerful and wealthy nation. It contained some of the finest Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu masters. But During the Third Great Shinobi War, Kumo and Iwa attacked. Uzishio was under siege for 2 months. Uzishio fell, but not so easily. Our mastery in the Shinobi Arts greatly crippled Kumo and Iwa. Thinking that Uzishio had fallen, their forces retreated. But it was thanks to a new seal developed by me and my sister. It is called the "Phantoms Intangibility Seal." And because of it, we were hidden and protected. 24 families escaped, and spread the seal throughout the land along with high leveled Illusion seals, It seemed, Uzishio was destroyed. But we spent the last 10 years building and 3 years preparing to return." Kenshin explained to his young nephew.

"Wait you said you and your sister," '_Yes Naruto, you're mother is alive'_ "Do I have an aunt?" And with, Kenshin anime fell; how could he be this dense.

"NO, YOU'RE MOTHER IS ALIVE!" "How do you know Irukra-sensei's Big Head Jutsu?"

Never mind that, now we must begin your training. All we need to do is fix your diet, give you some resistance, gravity, and weight seals. Then we will begin your Kenjustsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kyuubi training." explained the the war veteran red-head. By the time, he was done Naruto was going to be stronger than Minato and quite the ladies man.

"How do you know about furball?" _' __**Ungrateful brat. How would you like it if I called you flesh-bag?'**__ 'I get the point."_

_"_I'm your Uncle, duh. Plus there are more surprises for you then there will be for me." Uncle Kenshin?" Kenshin cryptically replied. "Alright, your new clothes wont be ready until tomorrow, so I'm gonna place tags on you. How about 30 extra pounds on each limb and 10% resistance."

"Ugh." Naruto instantly fell to the ground. As he got up, he felt like he was moving through syrup.

"Something tells me this is just the beginning." Naruto struggled to speak as he saw Kenshin's sadistic grin.

-**KONOHA**-

Tsunade was peacefully relaxing. Somehow when she is enraged the Paperwork/Bane of the Kage is instantly completed. Until an ANBU with a bear mask shushined in to the room. "Hokage-sama, Uchiha-san has awoken. The only injuries he has sustained are mild bruising and several scracthes."

With this Tsunade was relieved. Not that she cared for the Uchiha, but that he was physically stable. Enough for...

"Send him to the I&amp;T (Interrorgation and Torture) Department. I want to know every last detail of what happened to Naruto."

"I shall escort him with Cat and Ape."

After he left the only thing that Tsunade could think was _'What happened to you? Where are you?'_

* * *

So what do you think, Naruto is reunited and told the truth with his clan, Kenshin will train the living tar out of his nephew, and Tsunade is worried. Stay tuned, D.M out!


	3. Begininning of the Training from Hell

-**KONOHA-**

Cat, Bear and Ape along with 5 Jonin were in the middle of escorting 1 (barely) injured Uchiha Sasuke to the I&amp;T Department. Until they were stopped by random civilians, the Civilian Council, Homura, and Koharu.

"What do you ANBU think you are doing? asked/screeched Mebuki Haruno, a Civilian Council member. "Under the authority of the Civilian Council, you are to release custody of Uchiha-sama to us." With that a very stupid Jonin walked picked up Sasuke and almost gave him to the crowd. Almost, until Tsunade and Kakashi shushined to the district scene.

"Kazana, may I 'request' to be informed of what you are doing" "I am give Sasuke-san to the Council as requested. They are my superiors." Just then Cat hit a nerve on his neck. Everyone except Tsunade was aghast, until Cat reached into his pouch and brought out a blank ANBU mask with the word 'Root'.

"Tell me Cat. Where does the Civilian Council fall under the Shinobi Authority Branch?" "No where Hokage-sama. THe only council that is related to Shinobi matters is the SHINOBI COUNCIL. Also the Elders have no power under the Hokage's command. They are just advisers." explained correctly knowledged ANBU.

"You hear that?" rhetorically asked the young/oldish Fire Shadow, "Now, under my authority, you are to leave!"

**-KENSHIN'S CAMP-**

Naruto was in the process of running 2 miles, 50 push ups, 50 pull ups, 65 crunches, 115 jumping jacks, and 45 squats in order to get suited to his new seal movements. Every time he was suited to the seals movement burden Kenshin would increase them.

_'Kyuubi, thank you so much for the gift of stamina from being sealed into me.' _**"Kit, I gave you healing not stamina, it probably ties with your Family Bloodlines" **_'BLOODLINES THAT IS SO COOL!' _**"Focus, your Uncle is calling you."**

"Yo Naruto, you seem used to you seals. So we can test them out. Come at me with intent to kill." _'Great now he sounds like Kakashi-sensei'_

Naruto dashed forward attempting to punch. Even though his seals were still activated, he never felt so agile. The punch was about to connect until Kenshin's right hand caught Naruto's left hand in a claw-like manner. As soon as he applied pressure to his wrist and joints, he couldn't feel them anymore. It was as if, they didn't exist.

"I never said start." Kenshin simply informed to Naruto while regained control of his hand while Kenshin tapped on his palm. _'This guy is like Kakashi and I fell for the same fight crap again.'_

They both took 30 steps back, "START!" But unlike Kakashi, he didn't disappear. He ran forward just like Naruto and made a half-tiger hand seal. Just then, Naruto felt freedom in his movements, his seal was deactivated for the fight. Still, Kenshin wasn't afraid of a little speed increase, he charged. Somehow to Kenshin's surprise, Naruto was actually connecting blows with him bot not effectively. His taijutsu was barbaric and his stance was even worse. He was taking notes on how to improve his skills. '_So, I'll teach him the Guardian and Warrior Dragon Fang Styles, emotion control due to his brash nature, and get him adjusted to his speed.' _

10 minutes later, the two were still fight, both 30 feet away from each other. Again they both ran, but this time, Kenshin slid under Naruto's legs, pushed himself up with his arm, and held his neck by his index finger and thumb.

"If you want to keep your body for thrashing out of control for the next hour, I suggest you back down Naruto." Naruto did just that. "Good, that wasn't to see just your improvement, but also you skills. Now I can properly train you. So you better brace yourself for hell." _'More like a quarter hell, wait until he gets training from Kushina and Kyuubi.'_

**-KONOHA-**

Tsunade was peacefully crying until she heard fireworks and laughter. She looked outside and saw disgust; the village was honoring Sasuke for killing the "Demon." It was out of her control now, the only way she could stop it was by creating earth fissures to destroy most-all of the village. Then Jiraya, Shizuen, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Ayame, Teichi, Team 8, Team 10, and Team 11 (Lee, Neji, and Tenten) joined the room and grieved for the loss. To the villagea burden was gone. But really, Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Shinobi was gone. But to Tsunade, missing. _But none of them could do anything about it._

_** [THE NEXT DAY]**_

The was looking through the interrogation file results of Sasuke, who was currently hospitalized. For the prevention of paperwork, Inoichi just invad... er I mean examined his mind. It wasn't the actions that mystified her, it was the brutal way he killed Naruto. Just as she was on the verge of tears (again), a red-haired man walked infront of Sasuke. Tsunade got a sketch of the picture.

_'Could it be... Kenshin is alive?!'_


	4. Return

**[3 months later]**

Sasuke was studying some old Uchiha scrolls to gain more power. Naruto was just a stepping stone, eventually Itachi's time will come. He finally found Madara's personal jutsu scroll so he began reading. Sasuke was just being a council spoiled brat and bastard, power hungry traitor, until a golden flame set ablaze his scroll, and from the flaze came a yellow dragon the size of a cat and 4.3 feet long. Surprisingly he spoke, "**Alright I see your busy and I hate you so I'll make this quick. I am Razoshi. You I would hurt, but I have a message for you from someone you may know of:**

_**Wassup Teme,**_

_**Guess what I'M ALIVE FAGGOT! And I'm coming back in 3 years with more power and strength then you could ever imagine. Want a hint, I'm learning the Dragon Arts. My teachers is, Karuwozi, the King of Dragons. I hope you are ready, because in 3 years the Uchiha Clan will be no more.**_

_**-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

**_P.S: Are you finally get that stick out of your ass or will you trade it for a tree_**

Sasuke crumpled the letter and yelled at Razoshi, "I demand you and your master train me and bow down at me!" "**How about, no jackass!"**

Razoshi dissapeared into the golden flame, it was 2 minutes later that Sasuke realized that the flame destroyed, "DAMN YOU DOBE!"

* * *

2 figures walked through a dense forest. The first was 13, 5 foot 7 and fit, had pure sun-kissed blond hair, steel blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on his cheek. The blonde wore an orange muscle shirt, a black cloak with orange lining and the kanji for _Maelstrom _on the back in red. On his back also where 2 regular 3-foot katanas. The other person was 6 foot 7, muscular, had neck length red-hair, 3 diagonal scars on his face; he was dressed in a gray shirt with black lining, grayscale camo-cargo pants, a white cloak with blue waves, and 2 large zanbatos. The pair were none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Kenshin Uzumaki; after 5 minutes of walking the blonde spoke up, "How much longer Ero-Kenshi?"

The red-head's eye twitched and he yelled at Naruto, "Don't call me that! It's your fault I slipped into the Women's Bath!"

2 days prior, Naruto was testing some of his seals, at the time he was developing a freeze seal. So while Kenshin was still changing, Naruto activated the seal, put a genjutsu on the no frozen water, and henged into a towel. Once Kenshin came in he ran to the water, only to find he was foot-skating on ice, then he fell face first into the Women's Bath's area or the Hot Springs. Damn was it a painful beating.

Naruto just smiled remembering the memory, suddenly both of the Uzumaki's stopped in their tracks. Kenshin spoke up, "You sense the 12 bandits?"

Naruto nodded and replied, "Yeah, they are 45 feet in front of us. Kurama's Chakra Infusion heighted my senses even more. The gleam from their weapons and stench gives them away. I got the ones on the right you get the ones on the left."

Both swords man continued, until the bandits came out. One very brave (or stupid) thug spoke, "Give us your money, swords, and possessions and we might let you live."

Naruto just laughed quietly and said in his demon voice, "If you want them, **come get them!**"

The thugs ran at the two swordsmen who seperated; Naruto just brought out his 2 katana jumped in the air, twisted his body by 90 degrees and yelled as he approached the bandits at high speeds, "**Dual Demon Wheel**!" He started to rotate, and by the time the rogues realized that they were screwed, they had been chopped into 3 pieces. The first 4 had been cut, while the 5th was lacerated very deeply; Naruto's Kenjutsu had cut many arteries and veins including the Pulmonary Artery, all 3 Carotids, both Jugualrs, the Subclavian and Axillary. He would die quickly in seconds. The last bandit started running, but found 2 blades at his neck, in a single movement ans _slursh_ sound, he had been decapitated.

Kenshin just stood as the thugs surrounded him and grinned; he quickly made 12 handseals and yelled, "**Uzumaki Art: Shinigami Jugdement**!" The Scarred Swordsman revieved memories of every sin the bandits had done, "**I judge you Guilty!**"

THe first thug ran at him, but Kenshin just slid between his legs like he did with Naruto. Except this time, he slammed his index and middle finger on the head of the bandit; he repeated to do the same with the rest of the bandits. Suddenly the breathing of the 6 bandits started to increase and continued. One struggled to speak, "W-W-What d-did you d-d-d-do?!"

Kenshin just simply walked away with his nephew and spoke, "I hit your Vagus Nerve. It controls the body's heartrate and breating. Your breathing will increase, and because your bodies cannot get all the oxygen you preciously need. Eventually you will die of asphyxiation. The perfect death for rapist, murders, and thieves."

3 hours later, Kenshin stopped in the middle of nowhere and yelled, "Phantom Seal Command: Deactivate!"

Suddenly Uzushio was revealed and Kenshin just said, "Welcome to Uzushio Naruto, welcome home."

While he gazed in awe, Naruto was tackled by 2 females. The first was in her mid-30s, 4 inches taller that Naruto, hip-length red hair and sea green eyes. The second was almost a carbon copy of the first except she was 13, two inches shorter than Naruto, had blond tips on her pure red shoulder-length hair, and 1 foot kodashi on her waist.

When he got up he spoke, "Not to be rude but, who the hell are you?"

The woman replied in a kind ans sweet voice,"I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother and this is Masami your twin-sister," Both females started to cry with joy and a hint of sadness.

Naruto was taken aback, "**Kaa-san, Masami-Imouto**?" Demonic Chakra surrounded Naruto exactly like when he found out about Kenshin, except it was more intense.

* * *

I know another cliffhanger, but I'll update soon. plz review, D.M OUT!


	5. Shedding to Light

**"Jutsu"**

**'****_Demon Thought_****'**

_"__**Demon or really angry"**_

'Thought'

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS**

**-UZISHIO-**

"**Kaa-san, Nee-san?**" Naruto asked quietly. His cloak continued to the version 2 phase. Kushina and Masami never felt so frightened in their lives; Kenshin slowly reached into his pocket for the **Suppression Tag**. Then the cloak started to fade, and Naruto's demon features disappeared as he gained control.

"Yes," both of them simultaneously answered. All the 3 of them were crying. For Kami knows how long. It seemed like forever. But that was how long they had been apart.

"Now enough of this drama, tell me about your life in Konoha then, I will explain who you really are Prince Naruto of the Whirlpool." a relieved and proud Kushina spoke.

"Niisan, were you treated like a hero for keeping the village safe from the demon?" Masami inquired.

"Masami, you couldn't be more wrong," stated Kenshin. Naruto could tell by Kushina's and Masami's faces that they didn't know of his childhood at all. He couldn't blame them, the only reason his Uncle knew was because Naruto him on the way hear. Which explained his ruthlessness against the bandits. So Naruto clarified for them

"In Konoha I was starved, beaten, neglected, and despised just because I held the Kyuubi. Who isn't a bad person, it was a complicated. Not only that but when Uncle Kenshin found me, I was badly beaten by my own teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, the so-called "Demon Slayer" and "Prodigal Uchiha Survivor", stabbed me with a Chidori."

This left the 2 female Uzumaki fuming with rage. But nonetheless, they were happy beyond comprehension of Naruto being alive. Only them 4 knew because Kushina told Kenshin to secretly recover Naruto from Konoha. As soon as Kenshin learned of this, he was even more excited then Tsunade on Happy Hour.

"Follow me," ordered Kushina as the Kenshin left to take a shower, but Masami stayed with Naruto. They followed Kushina to Naruto's room, If that was what you waned to call it. It was bigger than the Hokage's Central room. The "room" had a king-sized bed, 5 cases of shelves containing jutsu scrolls, fuinjutsu formula's, books, and other stationary. On the corner there was a desk which in front, gave a very outstanding view of the village. But was surprised him was the 2 katana's that were similar to his, but completely blank and the Whirlpool headband which had the standard swirl.

Masami left the room, which allowed Kushina to explain to Naruto how all this began and her life, "Now, I can explain to you my story."

**-KONOHA-**

Danzo was sitting in his ROOT office having a normal day, until Sai informed him about discussing matters with "him." Oh, did he really despise associating with him, it was immoral. But in the current situation, he was getting desperate.

"You requested my assistance with an important matter," A figure covered by shadows spoke in a sinister voice,"So what can I do for you?"

"I need you to find and kill Naruto Uzumaki," Danzo explained with his business, "And yes, it's true, our plan to give the Uchiha the Mangeykyo Sharingan failed."

The mysterious figure emerged to the light, showing him as Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. "I hate getting my hands dirty, so I'll have my spies locate him then," his face when sadist, "execute him and send his head to you."

"Not necessary, but effective," informed the old War Hawk.

**-UCHIHA DISTRICT-**

Sasuke was "pushing himself past his limits" when truthfully, in the past month, the only thing he gained from his training was better chakra control. Ever since Kakashi had abandoned him, it was more difficult due to being only taught by old Uchiha scrolls. Scrolls couldn't tell you if you stance was correct or how to PERFECT jutsu. Most of the strong Jonnin respected and were friends with Naruto so they denied training him. Plus, he spent 6 hours total making sure he wasn't tainted by Sakura's being. She would always come to his door dressed and acting like a whore. But it wsa ridding her that was the challenge. For the worst once Kakashi told him of Naruto holding back on his Rasengan which Kakashi noticed by the lack of damage to Sasuke's body. Kakashi knew of their clash effects, they didn't match in results he had with Minato.

_'How ever you gained power, I will take it from you then kill you and Itachi. Nothing will prevent me from my goal. Not Konoha, not the Hokage, not Kakashi, and not even you. I will KILL YOU'_

After his afternoon routine was completed, he found a scroll on his bed. He always left and read scrolls on his desk or outside. There was also a note attached...

"_Sasuke Uchiha, these are some of my jutsu from my personal library. I believe you will use them well. If you need assistance on training, I will be in the Hokage building in Room 215 from 9:30 A.M to 5:15 P.M._

_-Danzo Shimura'_

Finally, someone who recognized him as the as the Elite he was (in his view). Now he could gain power and kill all those who opposed him. He sneered greedily.

**-HYUUGA DISTRICT-**

Life couldn't be so sappy for Hinata. Her love was gone but she was treated like a princess. Even the Hyuuga Council that used to belittle her, gave her respect some out of fear. But she couldn't let such thought cloud her focus. She swore to become strong in honor of Naruto. And currently, she was experimenting with her new Iwa Juuken (Earth Gentle Fist) on a test dummy. One what exploded from the impacts. She mentally growled.

_'Damn it, not again,' _She picked up the now remains of the dummy and threw it into a pile with the 12 other on the side. Now on her 13th try, she was attempting to control the chakra impacts from the earth affinity she had gained. Earth was solid and focused, the complete opposite of the Mizu Juuken. Going for another try, a purple flame appreared, and from it a dragon 5 feet long and big as a cat emerged. Suddenly it spoke. **"My name is Hiomi, do not be alarmed. I am to deliver a message for you on behalf of Naruto Uzumaki," **On this information, Hinata perked up and asked," What is it? Please tell me?" **"_Hello Hinata-chan, do not worry, I am still alive. I was saved by my uncle who told me of how you defended my honor and expressed your feelings. I have the same for you. I blindly followed Sakura for no reason, not acknowledging your interest. Sorry that I can't explain much right now, but we can discuss the details in 3 years. I'm sorry I can't right now. Until then I will be training with my family. Also, your Iwa Juuken, is created for external attacks rather that internal. It is a surprised tactic against foes who would dare underestimate you. Ask Tsunade for training, she would be glad to make you her apprentice. Remember, I love you and always will. See you soon my Lavender Princess_**

**_-Naruto Uzumaki'_**

Hinata started crying with tears of joy and relief, and blushed. He called her 'Hinata-chan' and 'his Lavender Princess'

Soon she would see Naruto again and took his advice for the Iwa Juuken and Tsunade's training.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I forgive you. And soon, we will meet again. Its a promise of a lifetime." Hinata silently said to herself after Hiomi.

**-UZISHIO-**

"I was a very brash and impatient girl when I was your age. During the Fall of the old Uzishio, I was sent to Konoha as a symbol of trust. There I wanted to become Hokage and got stronger along the way. Unfortunately, I had a special type of chakra that Kumo was interested in. They kidnapped my, but about 1 mile away from the border your father saved me. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze. Years later, we got married and where expecting you. But there was a problem, I was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki back then, and birth would weaken the seal. So during your birth a man with an orange swirl mask somehow controlled the Kyuubi and forced it to rampage, which left your father no choice but to seal the Kyuubi inside you using the "**Reaper Death Seal**". Which at the time was an experimental Uzumaki fuinjutsu. He died of the seal and I in the process I also gave birth to Masami, luckily your Uncle took her back to Uzishio. I died of bloodloss, chakra exhaustion, and shock from the secondary birth. 2 years later, Kenshin correctly completed the "**Reaper Death Seal**," instead of taking the life of the user, it required the souls of 2 tainted humans. Which is why I am alive, but according to Shinigami, it can only be used every 5 years. So after my revival, the Uzishio citizens took me as their leader. And here we are."

It took Naruto 5 secons to completely identify all of the information until,"HOLY SHIT!, THOSE KONOHA BASTARDS KEPT THE TRUTH FROM ME. THEY WILL PAY. Okay, so what now."

"Now, I will train you in the advanced Uzumaki Arts. I assume Kenshin taught you the Guardian and Warrior Dragon Fang Taijutsu, taught you some Kenjutsu, and let you sign the Dragon Contract." "Yea, Kyuubi gave me his Fox contract and control over 5 of his tails. The next 4 will take a seal master to suppress his dark Chakra." Naruto replied informing his mother of the bond between Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Lastly, follow me to the Royal Balcony," Kushina asked Naruto, which he did. And when he arrives, he saw all of the Uzishio citizens. Jut then Kushina started her speech:

"People of the Whirlpool, I have great news, my son, who was believed to be dead, is alive and has returned to his home," all of the people started cheering, "I give you, Prince Naruto Uzumaki Naruto of the Whirpool," the crowd cheered even more as they saw Naruto, most of the female population blushed and war veterans and Jonnins saluted back at him when he saluted to them pledging his loyalty to his new home. Now, in his life begins a new Chapter.

**[End of Chapter]**

Well, this chapter sums up how Kushina is alive and a sneak peek at the new light for the next chapter. Review or PM if you have any questions, comments, or ideas

D.M out


	6. 3 Years Later

**"Jutsu"**

**'**_**Demon Thought**_**'**

_"_**_Demon or really angry"_**

'Thought'

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS**

**-3 YEARS LATER IN THE FOREST OF THE DEMON COUNTRY-**

"I'm in position, what about you Masami," said a tall blonde with a Black Trench Coat with the kanji for "Golden Maelstrom" on the back of the coat. He stood 5 feet and 11 inches and wore black stealth cargo pants, black cotton shirt with the whirlpool design in the front. On his back were 2 standard 3 foot katana's witha dragon design on the hilt. The 2 communicated over radio comms.

"No, almost. You know I'm not as fast as you, Naruto," said a red-head about 5 feet and 7 inch in a blue battle kimono with a skirt and 1 sleeve torn away, and seal wrappings around her wrists (think Kurenai's outfit just in, with a single piece shirt without all the layers) and the whirlpool symbol on her back along with her a single 1.5 foot kodashi, "Now I'm here."

"Focus children. we have our mission from Priestess Shinon to wipe out the bandit camp so wait for my mark," a tall red head with 3 diagonal scars running down his face. He wore a standard Jonnin vest, but his one was black instead of the regular forest green ones, a gray shirt with black lining, and gray cargo pants with 1 foot kodashi on each thigh side, and a 4 foot zanbato with a silver edge and red on his back.

"3, 2, 1, Intercept!" As soon as they got the signal from Kenshin they all used "**Summoning Jutsu**", Naruto summoned a Dragon with Golden and Bronze colored scales, about 10 feet long, Masami summoned a dragon with tangerine scales about 8 feet long, and Kenshin summoned a dragon with purple-azure about 12 feet long. All the dragons were the size of cars.

"Hiomi/Razoshi/Lumaki," the 3 Uzumaki said, "Burn!"

While the dragons literally unleashed Hellfiire on the bandit camps, the 3 had been itching to kill and test out their new jutsu.

-_With Naruto-_

This wasn't Naruto's first rodeo; he had killed before, tons in fact. But not for the thrill, instead for the justice of others whom he cared for. He made 7 hand seals and yelled, "**Wind Style: Razor Shockwave**!" a strong breeze pulsed and lacerated all of the surrounding goons. Most of the cuts, punctures, and slashes were deep enough to be painful and quick at the same time. One thug dropped a Bingo Book which Naruto picked up and read out loud on his profile:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Family: Kushina Uzumaki the Death, Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash, Masami Uzumaki the Crimson Wave**

**Age: 16 (youngest S-Class shinobi)**

**S Class**

**A.K.A: The Golden Maelstrom, Crimson Cyclone, Kyuubi Reincarnation, Bloody Storm, Black Swordsman, Demon of the Whirlpool**

**Appearance: Pure Blonde hair, Blue eyes with slits, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, 6 foot 2, black cloak with "**_**Golden Maelstrom" **_**kanji on the back, and 2 swords.**

**Bloodline limits: Pure Dragon Chakra and Heaven's Blessing**

**Other: Jincuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, loyalty to the Hidden Whirlpool Village**

**Warning: Kage-level chakra reserves, rapid regeneration, limitless stamina, Kyuubi's dark chakra, Fuinjutsu Master, Kenjustu master, and possesses "**_**Flying Thunder God**_**" seal.**

**IF FOUND ARE PERSONAL IS NOT HIGH A-RANK, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY, AND PRAY YOU ARE NOT FOUND**

**2,000,000,000 Ryo**

_'Hey Kurama, they found out about my Dragon Charkra bloodline.'_ **"How, only Kushina, you, me, Masami, and Kenshin know about that." **_'There are skilled sensor types in other villages.' _**"True, remember when you freaked out when you found out you were a PURE type."**

**_[Flashback 3 years ago in Uzushio]_**

Kushina needed to duel with Naruto to discover areas of improvement. Due to Kenshin training him, she could tell that he was fast, agile and skilled in Taijutsu and basic Kenjutsu. So as the 2 came to a distance of 30 feet, Kushina spoke "Naruto-kun, come at me!"

"Brace yourself, Kaa-san. I can't promise you keeping your flawless skin," Naruto taunted.

They both ran at eachother and drew their katanas, quickly exchanging blow at high speeds. Naruto jumped in the air, positioned his sword to the right side and his body 45 degrees to the left, and let chakra and gravity do the work. AS he brought the blade down diagonally he said, "**Uzumaki Art: Demon Slash."**

The strangest thing happened, Kushina's katana broke cleanly like it was made of butter. While she was distracted, Naruto shushined behind her, and suddenly he was glowing with pure white energy. _'Could it be?'_

The sunkissed-blonde started to make a Rasengan in his right hand/ Instead of the regular blue, this was silver in color. "**Rasengan**" _'Sorry about this Kaa-san. wait what the hell. Why is my Rasengan silver?'_

Masami identifying Naruto's new chakra, she yelled, "KAA-SAN, NARUTO-NIISAN IS A PURE TYPE!" As soon as Kenshin heard this, he realeased all of his gravity, weight, and resistance seals and dashed foward. _'Naruto has no idea, of how powerful even a low-powered rasengan with that chakra is.' _Kenshin made it in time and grabbed Naruto's hand, and threw his angle at a nearby boulder about 6 feet tall, and 7 feet wide; messing up his momentum. The impact annihilated the boulder, instead of the usual swirled impact pattern.

"What the hell, that was a low powered Rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto who was severely confused. Kushina understood his confusion and explained for him.

"Sochi, you have an amazing gift. The Uzumaki's Dragon Chakra, and in your case, pure. Which is 5 times stronger than my Dragon chakra. Only 6 people have ever contained it. You and I are the only ones left. Even a c-ranked jutsu powered by Dragon Chakra has an A-rank effect. Soon, your body will tire out and adapt to the Pure chakra, making it your default chakra. Mixed with your immense chakra capacity, you will be a forced to reckoned with."

Kenshin also followed by informing the others of more that he had learned about Naruto while training him, "Not just that Kushina-chan, but Naruto also contains Minato's 'Heavenly Blessing' Bloodline. Naruto, who were confused even futher, were explained about it by Kenshin. "The Heavenly Blessing is the bloodline limit of the Namikaze clan, it gives the user limitless stamina and eventually rapid chakra regeneration. Combined with Kyuubi's dark chakra, your Pure chakra, the rapid cell regeneration, and speed, you are practically the perfect shinobi. Masami contains the 'Heavenly Blessing' too."

Naruto sputtered, spasmed, and celebrated. Oh, thank Kami for this. All hsi life his dream was to become the strongest Shinobi so people could respect him and he could protect his precious people. And now he could.

**_[Flashback End]_**

Masami was surrounded by thugs who said, "Once we kill the other 2, we are gonna make you our personal toy like the others."

This enraged her, causing her bloodthirst to increase drastically; these men defiled women. That was the last straw, murder and robbery were one thing, but rape was final. So in her anger she yelled her most brutal jutsu, "**Water Style: Shark Tsunami**!"

Water came out of nowhere and started to flood the area, to top it all she created chakra sharks to gore the bandits to death or painfully blled them to death. And the sadistic part was, it was salt water instead fresh water, so you know what they say about salt in a wound. The 2 were cowering in fear, a cowardly thug hid behind the other, "Hide me, boss."

So your the leader huh," Masami sacractically asked already knowing the answer. She drew her kodashi 'Thunder Killer' pushed the leader out of the way and stabbed cowards throat. After dispelling their summons, Masami walked up to the to the leader with Naruto and Kenshin. They took a good look at what-used-to-be Bandit Camp. Now reduced to ashes, flames, and smoke. Masami told Naruto about the slaves, instantly he emitted dark red chakra and sliced off the leaders hands, then cauterized it to prevent him from bleeding out."**WHERE ARE THE SLAVES, TELL ME OR WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN IS GONE!"** did he sing like a canary. In the end, Naruto thanked him then sliced his head off. The 3 went to a hidden underground room where they found the slaves,

"Don't worry. We are here to free you. Masami, I'm going to use the **Flying Thunder God Seal **to teleport you home so you can get spare clothes for them. When you are done, tell Kaa-san to teleport you back here," "Why can't you?" "Do you want me going trough your clothes?" "Good point, eventhough he is my brother."

Masami teleported away, and came back in 5 minutes. So when the former-slaves were fully clothed, Naruto teleported them all to Shinon's palace/temple. Pretty soon, the 3 where on their way back to Uzushio. "Hey, Kenshin. Where were you the entire time. Hiomi-chan said you weren't on the battlefield?" Masami asked. Who was answered by her twin brother, "He was reading Jiraya's perverted book, quarter mile west of the camp."

Masami hit him with the hilt of her kodashi, which caused Keshin to loose his balance and almost fall off of the tree branch he was jumping on. And to tease him even further Masami commented, "Naruto is right to call you Ero-Kenshi."

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" which Kenshin yelled at his nephew. who then argues with him about being truthful. Masami just giggled at their antics.

**-UZUSHIO 2 HOURS LATER-**

As soon as Kushina saw the lump on Kenshin's head, she just had to ask. Much to Kenshin's displeasure, "What happened?"

Naruto and Masami simultaneously answered, "Code J," **(A.N- I THINK OUT CAN FIND OUT WHAT THE "J" IS FOR)**

"Kenshin, can I please see talk to you privately," The Uzukage 'requested' in a bitter-sweet voice. Naruto and Masami decided to grab their pay and shushin atleast 100 feet away from the building. So they caught up with their friends in Uzushio, 3 years and you can make lots of friends. Especially when you actually aren't treated like vermin.

Araku Hotouki was the first person to become friends with Naruto. Both were eating at a ramen stand that actaully beat Ichiraku's. Naruto said that he was the fastest Ramen Eater in the world, which angered him. Naruto fought him and won, it seems they both had a void that they called a stomach. He was 5 feet and 9 inches, a bit chubby, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Usually wearing a green armor vest with simple forest camo pants. The Hotouki clan used the oil and acid in their food to fuel their fire jutsu. But Araku's mother developed a way to use the oil, internally heat it up and use emzymes to create acid, and use chakra to maipulate it like water; after spilling it out of their mouth.

Utake Haiyabusa was the only person that could almost match Kushina and Naruto in Kenjutsu. Except he used a thick 6.5 feet zanbato, which was better used for powerful, heavy strikes. It was speed and agility that helped beat Utake. But then again, Naruto only studied Kenjutsu for 1 year the last time they fought, while Utake practiced for 9 years. He was 1 year older than Naruto maiking him 17, and 14 when they fought. He had blue hair in a pony tail, 6 feet and 7 inches; he wore mostly black samurai armor with the whirlpool desing on his shoulders and chestplate, his sword was located behind his waist.

The last friend who knew well and vice versa was Syuu Shiraishi. She was one of the village's best Water Release specialists, rivaling Masami who could create water just like Tobirama Senju. She had a very kind personality. They bonded when Naruto saved her from a squadron of Kumo ANBU that mistook her for a rogue shinobi. Then 2 months later they were introduced again by Masami. She had a slender figure, with a reasonable bust, mint green hair that reached her upper-back and orange eyes. Syuu wore a 2 piece black battle outfit, that was suitable for speed and swimming.

After they took a warm shower to wash out blood, they met up with them, "Hey Naruto-kun and Masami-san, how was the mission?" Syuu asked.

Naruto answered for both of them and asked his own, "Bloody, fun, and full of needed justice. I heard you guys are now a chuunin team, how was your first mission?"

"Really boring, all we did was hunt some bears, hogs, and deer in the forest. No creature was skilled enough to give me a challenge," Utake asnswered, and it was no fact to them or anyone who knew Utake that he was always looking for strong and worthy opponents with honor. Naruto said he was a STABLE mix of Sasuke and Lee. "You guys wanna go swimming in the lake, its good weather?" Masami offered.

"Only as long as Naruto could catch and prepare trout. He is the best at cooking fish, all the spices and flavors blend perfectly," Akaru told them and everyone had to agree. It was a divine gift from Kami herself. Just as they were about to jump in, a ANBU appeared and told Naruto to report to the Uzukage's office.

**"Kit, 2 things. 1, when you are done, I want to give you a gift. 2, the ANBU is checking you out." **_'How do you know?'_ **"I can smell the pheromones and you are shirtless. No vixen would stutter like that." **_'I guess, okay. think later. Bye Kyuubi'_

"Alright Kaa-san, what do you need?" Naruto asked when he got in the office

"Your swords," Kushina said. Naruto gave his swords to her. When she received them, Kushina walked into the balcony, threw them into the air, and destroyed them with a fire jutsu. Of course, Naruto started sputtering. Until Kushina said, "Calm down, here are your new katana's."

She presented him with 2 new swords. These ones had a white hilt with a golden fabric and pure black blade with a golden dragon design. Both blades were about 3 feet and 7 inches. And when Naruto pumped his chakra into them, one caught on black fire, the other with black lightning. 'Demon's bane" Kushina informed.

"These are called "These are cool and all, but why would you give these to me?" the blonde inquired.

"Because the Jonnin Exams are next week, and Konoha nin will arrive. I thought you might want to piss them off a bit," Kushina truthfully answered. Naruto thanked her and left. Naruto went to speak to Kyuubi.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

The mindscapre was different now that Kyuubi and Naruto had bonded. Instead of a sewer, it was now a luscious forest. "Alright Kyuubi, you wanted to talk?"

**"Yes, I want to give you a little gift." **"What is it?" Kyuubi then brought out a wicked looking claymore that was pulsing with demonic chakra. The blade was silver with glowing gold kanji for 'Soul Redeemer' and the outline of the blade was blood red . The hilt was black with blood red fabric.

"Kyuubi, why are you giving this to me?" **"Because, I am dying kit."**

**[END OF CHAPTER 6-IMPORTANT INFO BELOW]**

School is starting again for me, so I may not be active as usual. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this. I am saying that I will be able to post only 1 or 2 chapters a week. Sorry, I have exams 2 mor etimes. Then I am homefree. Thank you.

So Konoha and the other villages are visiting Uzushio. Also I would like to thank Tsukoblue for telling me the it is Uzushio. In case there are any question (that dont involve the ending) you are free to PM and review. DM out.


	7. Konoha 12 Reunited and Jonnin Exams

**"Jutsu"**

**'****_Demon Thought_****'**

_"__**Demon or really angry"**_

'Thought'

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE, btw 3036 WORDS! that is a record for me, should I top it?**

**[Chapter Begin]**

"What do you mean you are dying, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked on the verge of tears. You could hear a crack in his voice as he spoke.

**"I mean, you are absorbing my chakra. As you know, Bijuu are pure chakra beasts. It is our flesh, blood, hair, out entire physical being. Once you control and absorb all my chakra, my soul will seal from existence," Kyuubi explained.**

"How long do you have?" **"Around 5 weeks. There are few things I regret. Me not being able to train you longer and telling you my name." **"I-I-I t-thought your-r n-n-n...?" **"Who's name is Nine-tailled Fox Demon. My true name is Kurama" **"Kurama, huh." **"Don't wear it out, kit."**

**"Life is too short, make your difference in the world, count," The 90,000 year-old fox told the young boy, "Now clean up and go back to your friends."**

Naruto did, and exited his mindscape. He had spent his entire life with Kurama; whenever he was hurt, Kurama healed him. Whenever Naruto was lonely or sad, Kurama comforted him. There wasn't a minute where Kurama hadn't helped him. _'Don't worry Kurama-sensei, I will do all I can to save you. It is a debt I owe you.'_

**[Uzushio, out of Naruto's Mindscape]**

"Alright guys, sorry about that," Naruto apologized,"It was a matter with the Jonnin Exams."

"Naruto-niisan, is **that **village coming to Uzushio?" Masami questioned with venom at the mention of "it"(Do I really need to mention which village it is?).

Naruto nodded. Suddenly the temperature dropped around 15 degrees. None of the 5 felt it because they caused it. All of Uzushio knew of the treatment Naruto received. Syuu couldn't believe of Konoha's ignorance **(A.N-if you ha****dn't figured out about it being Konoha you need to read more Fanfics)**. Konoha couldn't tell the differance a scroll and a sealed kunai. But the Kyuubi wasn't even evil; he was being controlled. Of course they were too blinded to even investigate. Akaru had more voilent and angered thoughts that would betray the rating of this story Let's just say in involves acid and kunai's going up someplace it shouldn't. And that was being brief. Utake was taken aback by how blind the "Mighty Konoha" could be. Naruto was a person pure of heart, honor, courage, determination, and a will to fight for those he wants to protect; they day they had betrayed him, they had sealed their fate.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, those Konoha pigs will get what's coming for them," Syuu told the Jinchuuriki. Then Utake also told him, "Syuu-san is right, those who with no honor and crimes against the innocent will have their price to pay. And in this case, they will pay dearly."

"Thank you, now lets get this fish cooking, **Water Style: Reverse Whirlpool**!" Naruto shouted. Making a whirlpool was basic, but creating a reverse one that literally created a cyclone pushing loads of fish out of the top, was difficult. But a stable Water-Style user could have mastered it in about 4-6 weeks. It would be an easy target for Uchiha's except of the use of nature chakra, which could not be copied. Uzumakis mixed nature chakra and their own jutsu to prevent being copied and increase in strength. Soon enough, it was raining fish for 30 seconds, which causes plenty of fish to accessible. Naruto quicky used **Flying Thunder God** to teleport home and fetch his spices and tools. Then he began his magic.

While Naruto roasted and prepared the fish, Utake, Masami, and Akaru gossiped and talked. They told eachother a bit more then necessary due to the strong affects of Kumo's sake. Akaru had a crush on a girl called Tamayo Irazu. They were distinct cousins of the Nara, but had the opposite type abilities. The Irazu clan mainly controled UV rays and combined them with chakra to literally control light. But there was an extent to thier abilities. Just like the Nara, their abilities decreased in power after each long use. Acordding to lore, the Nara were the defense of the clan and the Irazu were the offense before they were seperated by the First Shinobi War. How the Uzushio workes was that the village was created by the Uzumaki Clan and then other clans joined due to the skill and freedom they were offered. And unlike other villages, they didn't believe in 'Super Soldiers', 'CRA', 'Breeding', and 'Clan Importance'. That was the catalyst of Uzushio.

After all the spices were set, the fish was cut, and the shadow clones were dispelled, all of them thanked Kami for the food and bit into a little piece of heaven. The taste was spicy with lemon to give it a rare tangy taste and the onion slices and leeks just made it better. Akaru never lied about when it came to how food tasted.

After they were done, Naruto walked all of them home, Masami was exhausted mostly, sho Naruto had a Shadow Clone take her home. True **Flying Thuder God **would be faster, but he didn't want to get lazy. They rest were sober enough to walk, while Syuu was full-out wasted. And those bottles were a gift from the Tazuna on his 14th birthday much to Kushina's suprise and displeasure. It was a good thing Naruto didn't have a sake addiction, or any at all. His ramen was almost depleted after realizing that ramen would stunt his training and reflexes. Anyways, Syuu's aunt was on a mission, her parents were killed when she was young in the Water Country. When they got home, she asked Naruto to stay for the night and 'make sure she doesn't do anything crazy or stupid.'

"Alright Syuu, you go sleep in your room, and I'll sleep on the couch," Naruto informed his wasted friend. HE took of his coat, and shirt. Then prepared to catch some ZZZ's. After around 15 minutes Syuu came out of her room and drunkenly said, "The mattressh ish' a too shoft, I need shomething firm but shoft too."

With that, she climbed on top of Naruto and fell asleep. Our blonde hero was blushing for around 6 minutes until he fell asleep himself too.

**[Next Morning]**

A scream woke up Naruto and in a reflex he brought out a kunai under his pillow. And held it to his 'attacker's' throat. He found the person was a very blushed Syuu wearing her green nightgown on top of a bare-chested Naruto. Thank Kami, Masmai and Kenshin weren't there. "You fell asleep on me wasted more than the 5th Hokage, then this happenes," the embarrassed Uzumaki explained to the equally embarrassed Shiraishi. "SOOOOOOOO, I'll make breakfast and we never speak of this." Syuu said changing the subject.

"Sure I'll help, but only if you don't either even when you are drunk or if possible DRUNKER," The blonde joked. Syuu responded by playfully sicking her tongue out.

After, walking home and 150 questions, 50 Shades of Red, and a pat on the back from Kenshin, he got a change of cloths and was studying seals to save Kurama from his forsaken fate. Naruto was getting a close to a solution to save his sensei/friend until Masami ran in and said, "Nii-san, KONOHA NIN ARE HERE FOR THE EXAMS!" But what she didn't realize that Naruto had already left. Back with Naruto, he was too focused on seeing Hinata again to remember about the **Flying Thunder God**. He ran, almost faster than the jutsu it self. Almost. Before he knew it, he came bumped into a girl the same height as Masami with dark lavender hair, a grey vest witha black band poush around her waist, black boots, long navy socks, dark nay shorts and a kunai pouch on her left side(Hinata's The Last Battle outfit, google it). "Sorry, about that. I'm in rush to see an old frien..." Suddenly the stranger was hugging Naruto. He looked down to see the face of Hinata Hyuuga, the heir of the Hyuuga clan and his Lavender Princess. "Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun" the both simultaneously said softly.

"Hello dobe," a arrogant voice said, that Naruto easily recognized. So he answered "you traded that stick for a tree up your ass didn't you teme?" Behind Sasuke was Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Shino, and a mysterious pale boy with dark hair, clothes, and eyes.

A pink-haired girl started screeching, "You cant talk to Sasuke-ku..." she sarted only to be silenced by a glob of water shot in her mouth by Masami, who just recently shushined "How did you grow up with that banshee screaming all the time?" asked the female Uzumaki.

"You better watch your mouth you whore,"replied Sakura as soon as she spit out all the salt water. Only to be crossed by 2 swords. the first was one of Naruto's **Demon Bane**, the other was very larger due to it being a zanbato 1.5 feet wide. Utake had appeared with Akaru and Syuu. "The only whore here is you," Utake said. Everyone except Sasuke was either laughing or preventing from.

When Sakura finally had enough courage to reply he screamed, "Who do you think you are talking to the heir of the Haruno clan?!" "I am Masami Uzumaki, secondary heir and Princess of Uzushio and known as A-rank nin, The Crimson Wave. And by the way, the Haruno clan is just full of useless merchants."

Everyone paled. They all knew of her ruthlessness to those she opposed. Where as Sasuke was interested in her strength and beauty. She could bear her with strong Uchiha spawn. And he would control Uzushio. After learning of its return, he researched about it's power, and thought by learning the clan's secrets he would be able to become unstoppable. so he was stupid enough to say, "Come with me back to Konoha, there is much I can give you there,"Only to be chakra-slapped by Naruto, whose chakra realeased genjutsu revealing his blue slit eyes, more defined whiskers, and sharper nails. "Don't you DARE SAY THAT TO MY SISTER!"

Everyone who didn't know gasped in surprise except fro Shino, who remained stoic. Sasuke surprising started sputtering, "B-B-But t-t-thet m-m-means you a-a-are the..."

"Yea, primary heir to Uzushio, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Prince of the Whirlpool, and as an extra The Golden Maelstrom, Crimson Cyclone, Black Swordsman, and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto clarified to his former-teammates.

"So what, I'm still gonna kick your ass just like 3 years ago." "Teme, we both know that I was seriously holding back. If you want we can see in the exams on who is stronger, me or you." Sasuke walked away, and Sakura turned to Naruto and his new friends to speak but, "Haruno, you say 1 word and I personally promise you that you will not walk for the rest of your life."

With that she blindly followed Sasuke like a lost puppy. Everyone was silent after Sasuke and Sakura left until Akaru spoke, "So anyone want something to eat, Naruto is literally a Killer Chef and I know good restaurants," All the Konoha nin's stomach's growled like Kyuubi. After all, the journey to Konoha to Uzushio is pretty long. "YES!" all of them agreed, mainly a certain Akimichi.

"So Naruto, how did you survive," Shikamaru curiously asked. Naruto simply said, "You will find out soon," Shikamaru just muttered the Nara _Troublesome_.

Ino also asked being her curious and strait forward self, "How do you look so hot and when did you learn to use a sword?" "Thank you Ino, I have been using a sword for 3 years and 7 months. And the answer to the first question, well I train alot."

The group continued to ask Naruto similar questions, he said cryptic answers in return. Kurama warned him about the new guy, whose name was Sai. He replaced Naruto's position after his disappearance. Apparently, Kakashi abandoned Sasuke who was later trained by Danzo. Anko trained Ino, which made her a 'better interrorgator', Hinata was trained by Tsunade thanks to Naruto and she eventually mastered both of her Affinity Juuken. Sakura demanded to be Tsunade's subordinate and also trained by Kurenai so she could impress Sasuke. Most of the clan heirs were taught family jutsus. Except for Kiba, who was trained under Kakashi for his strange lighting affinity. Usually Inuzuka's had Earth, but Kiba was considered a inherited his father's affinity. Because technically, he was never part of the Inuzuka clan. Also embarrassingly, Sasuke had only had his Chuunin rank for 1 barely a year because Tsunande forbid him from joining any Chuunin Exams. Until the Civilian Council got in the way again. After another hour the remaining Konoha 12 left. And Uzushio nins went to bed, SOBER this time.

**[Jonnin Exam Building]**

Naruto wasn't mad, he was just severely disappointed to the level of anger. Instead of the forest scroll retrieval, they had to to do an obsticle course. the third member of Naruto's team arrived. He was out for a few days because he was sick with some disease called Ebolo, or something. Ryu Warusoi, according to Kushina, was the village's top Genjutsu user. Their last teammate died 2 years ago from and ambush by Iwa ANBU trying to capture Naruto. It was at his death, Kurama's Dark Chakra and Naruto's Pure Chakra somehow fused to create, Chaos Chakra, with its own type of jutsu with limitless possiblilites. Kurama said it could become a bloodline. After the death of his friend he formed into Kurama's version 1 cloak except the color was shifting between a fade silver, dark purple, and black. After goring the squads to death, he shredded the leaders legs with a **Chaos Rasengan** then told him to crawl back and tell him what would happen if Iwa tried again.

But like all exams, there was always a written portion. Much too Naruto's annoyance, but this situation gave him a chance to use Dark Chakra to scare off the weaklings. And maybe as a bonus, the proctor too. He focused then released KI with chakra, sure enough it did have the result he was looking for, this was his home, so he made sure it didn't harm anyone but still scare them. But he could see from 2 rows away, while a team was leaving, a janitor was cleaning a certain puddle. Naruto glanced at Sasuke's face and saw a look of shock plus horror. Now Naruto wasn't a sadist but it was funny and pleasurable to him. Fianlly the fun part had arrived. He may not be the best in class which he was givena proper education and now practiclly was, but on the battle field, he was a Cyclone as they say.

When the remaining 30 teams got to the area, they saw 2 obstacle courses with the same obstacles and traps. The would be judged by 3 people on either intelligence, speed or effective. Hinata went against a Grass nin and easily won due to her Byakugan. Sakura struggled against Ryu but both won (I had her win so I could have someone beat her up in the Prelims SPOILER). Long story short, everyone won regularly except for Choji who used hid **Meat Tank Jutsu** to roll past and destroy everything. Sasuke had set a record time of 10 seconds by Naruto 3 years ago, which he bragged to him about. When it was Naruto's turn, he simple just threw a kunai through the mess of metal traps and used the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** to teleport to the end in 2 seconds, mystifying everyone. And causing a certain raven-headed traitor fume with jealousy and anger.

"So teme, can you beat that or is it that the Great Uchiha's have no skill or capability for fuinjutsu," Naruto said which agitated Sasuke even further.

Sasuke was about to say his comeback until a voice of authority spoke, "According to the Uzukage a 'Preliminary Round' will be executed due to the number of canidates for th present exam. The board will randomly select 2 candidates who must duel. Taijutsu is recommended but Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are also allowed. No jutsu above low A-Rank level will be allowed. No killing we be implemented. Any who do not undergo these rules will be charged with assault crimes and terminated immediately from the exams. Do you agree?"

Every single chuunin compeing said yes with a large amount of bloodlust. he only thing Naruto thought at that moment was, _'Now the fun can begin.'_

**[Chapter End]**

Just so you know this is stritly a NaruHina, so now NaruHarem. But later on, I might make a personal remake.I have been trying to type long good chapter with school and Exams, but it isn't easy. But for you guys, I will try my best. Also I have candidates for who will beat up Sakura in the Prelims. There will be vote. that will end in 5 days

-Hinata vs Sakura

-Masmai vs Sakura

-Tayamo vs Sakura

-Naruto vs Sakura

And if there will be a large amount of action in the next couple chapters. Maybe enough for 2 part chapters. In case you are wondering, I am planning a sequel soon after a story or 2. If you have any questions, comments, or complements, the review button is on the bottom. Gave a good night or day. UNTIL NEXT TIME!

D.M OUT!


	8. Unoffical Chapter

Sadly, this is not a Chapter. SO I would like to apologize for that and the following. Upon me liking the outdoors and all the pollen, I have an eye infection, so chapter I was planning to post in tomorrow will not be out until after 2-3 more days. I am so sorry. It is very difficult to type. My friend is currently typing this, so i thank him. Again thank you and I hope I can get the Chapter out soon. Bye

Hinata vs Sakura- 5 votes

Naruto vs Sakura- 1 vote

Masami vs Sakura- 0 votes

Tayamo vs Sakura- 0 votes

Untill next time, D.M out


	9. Preliminary Rounds Part 1

**"Jutsu"**

**'****_Demon Thought_****'**

_"_**Demon, Summon, or really angry"**

'Thought'

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. Without further interruptions, the fun can begin. Muahahahahhaha. Seriously, thank you. **

**[Chapter Begin]**

_'Finally the fun can begin, wh**at do you think Kurama**?' _**"Kit, you're starting to scare me."**

The teams were taken to a much, much larger room. It was almost like an arena, except it was indoors; the arena was separated into 2 floors. The top was for spectators and other combatants to watch, and the bottom was for the fighters. It had a stone flooring with several rocks to hide behind, On the top-right was giant balck board that displayed the fighter's name, photo, age, village, and the winner (if any).

The teams jumped out of the battlefield, just then a tall man with read hair and 3 diagonal scars **Cyclone Shushined **into the room and spoke, "My name is Kenshin Uzumaki, and I will be the proctor for the Preliminary and Final Round. Shikamaru Team 10 was on the left. Followed by Hinata's Team 8. Which was near Naruto's Team 9, which was followed by Syuu's Team 6, then Tamayo's Team 5. The farthest was Sasuke's Team 7.

The Combatant Selection Board (CSB) started to randomize then stop on Akaru Hotouki of the Whirlpool and Zekai Varouko of the Mist. Both shinobi jumped onto the field. "Hajime!" Kenshin spoke.

Zekai charged forward preparing hand seals, "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**," Zekai took this time to attach explosive tags on his kunai. But by after he prepared 2 tags, he heard his opponent yell, "**Fire Style: Searing Smog**," a dark-grey smog started to cover around the area. Akaru jumped then clicked his tongue, setting of the smog to explode. When the smoke recovered, Zenkai had minor burns on his arms, legs and back. Some of his clothes were singed, but he was still able to throw his 2 kunai. Akaru barely manged to complete the 8 seals for, "**Acid Style: Corrosive Bullet**," which effectively melted the tags and kunai. Zenkai blacked-out from the burns which were started to blister even further. "Winner, Akaru Hotouki," Kenshin announced as the medic hurried to stabilize Zenkai. Akaru went back to his and Naruto's team.

Naruto started to congratulate him, "Hey Akaru, nice tactic. You managed to release the mist and smoke him." "I must agree with Naruto-san, your effectiveness is unmatched." "Utake, stop talking like a poet and just tell Akaru-san he did good." After the ashes were cleaned up by a quick water jutsu, the next round was ready. THe board once again randomized then landed on Ryu Wasuroi of the Whirlpool and Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha. The two fighters arrived at the floor ready for an all out brawl. "Hajime!"

The Uchiha quickly made hand seals for around .3 seconds, a certain jutsu name was yelled, "**Summoning Jutsu.**" A giant hawk with black and grey feathers with a red beak appeared. Then Sasuke told the hawk, "Levizu, combo 1," **Yes Sasuke-sama.**" The dark colored bird flew up into the air, and starting doing a barrel roll' midway Levizu's feathers hardened into metal? A living bird made of metal, this certainly was intriguing even for Naruto who had a 90,000 year-old Fox Demon in his stomach. Just when the crowd thought it was over, Sasuke used, **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower** on the hawk. But except of catching on fire, the fire burned on the skin without injuring Levizu. Sasuke called it the **Pyro Drill**.

But Ryu was no fool; he was friends with Naruto so he knew all about "The Great Uchiha." He also knew he couldn't see through his opponent's Genjutsu without his Sharingan active. Due to that conclusion, when the blazing bird 'hit' Ryu, his figure just waved out of existence. Ryu had outsmarted Sasuke's ego using A SIMPLE ACADEMY CLONE! It was a fortunate for Ryu that the **Pyro Drill **was only a one-shot limit, due to the impact dispelling the summon.

Sasuke taunted as a repercussion from his embarrassment, "Pathetic, you hide behind illusions like a coward."

But the Uchiha was a hypocrite; he came from a clan that centered on Genjutsu. Of course, no one in Konoha would ever argue. Even from the insult, Ryu didn't bat an eyelash or taunt back, it was as if he was mute. Sasuke ran forward, armed with a kunai, attempting slash at him and then put him under a Genjutsu so he would pass out from blood loss. However, nothing as such happened; the boy was using a strange taijutsu for countering his movements and pushing him back. And when Ryu had enough distance he made 15 one-handed seals for **9 Levels of Hell: Level 1**. Unlike other Genjutsu, this actually caused physical injuries based on the applied level. No human could survive past level 4.

AS the Genjutsu was cast, Sasuke was tied to a woodden post, and tortured the person he hated the most, Itachi Uchiha. Even though his injuries weren't serious, they still hurt. The Uchiha barely managed to dispell the Genjutsu thanks to the Sharingan. When he did Ryu was vulnerable, so he ran to him with his family Uchiha Interceptor Taijutsu. The result was a battered, but walking, Warusoi . So Kenshin announced the winner, "Winner Sasuke Uchiha."

A shrill of a single fangil cry was heard. Oh the temptation for Hinata to just fight her **(A.N:Hint, Hint)**. Otherwise there were a few quiet claps. Ryu returned to his team. Naruto gave him a pat on the back for his hard-work. Mastering a demon Genjutsu from the Kyuubi himself was not easy, especially when the user wasn't half-demon. To answer to what Naruto said, Ryu just made several hand-signs; yes, Ryu Waruaio was mute. Of course sign language was a skill Naruto learned when he met Ryu. The matches continued. Again, Ino's match with a very sensitive Rain nin was a tie, Shino barely won his match almost all of his chakra gone. Most of the Konoha teams matched ended in ties, even a few in wins. But otherwise only Sasuke and Shino had won.

Finally an exciting match happened when the CEB selected Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha and Utake Haiyabusa of Uzushio. Both combatants prepared and got in thier respective stances: Kiba with Akamaru and Utake with his 'Mortal Wrath' zanbato.

"Bark Bark, Bark Bark Bark!" Akamaru told Kiba from his bark. The only people who could understand was Kiba, being from the Inuzuka Clan. And Naruto, due to him being able to understand the canine language because of his fox summons. Basically, Akamaru told his master that Utake was a very strong opponents and he needed soldier pills just in case.

_'It's best if I saty away from close range combat. He's got a huge sword and it seems like he's not afraid nor unprepared to use it'_ Kiba thought. Kakashi had trained him well enough to partially stop his brash attitude and focus.

Kiba weaved (That is the correct term for making hand seals) several hand seals and yelled, "**Lightning Style: Wolf's Gale**!" Static electricity surrounded Kiba, which only meant it was for a combo jutsu. "Ready Akamaru?" "Bark" "**Thunder Tunneling Fang**"

With that his speed almost doubled as he approached Utake, who just stood there, at high speeds. Utake contined to stand there until, **"Earth Style: Terra Trap!"**

As Kiba and Akamaru approached, they were swallowed by a giant dome of rock and earth. Everybody in the audience sweat-dropped and anime-fell when Utake just sat down and started to polish his 'Mortal Wrath' zanbato. After a continuous string of SOB's, Mother&amp;*# 's, bastard, and **Tunneling Fangs**, Kiba finally escaped. And barely in time.

_'What the hell, the entire time he was polishing his sword!'_ Kiba thought. Akamaru told his master it was time for his special move. The Inuzuka just fist-bumped one fist to the other, and 3, 4 inch claws popped out (imagine Wolverine's adamantuim claws except they come out of a gauntlet instead of his skin). He charged at Utake and weaved 6 hand seals that only Naruto and Sasuke recognized. Next thing the crowd knew, Kiba had a created a stable Chidori, but it had a claw-shape to it. _'Thank you, Kakashi-sensei'_

"**Trident Chidori**!" Kiba exclaimed as he yelled and ran forward. In the midst of the excitement, Kiba was surrounded by lightning increasing his speed even further. Utake saw this and brought out his large zanbato to counter his justu. Both shinobi struggled agaisnt the force of their attacks. Then to finish the long battle, the Haiyabusa ducked with his sword, and slammed the flat side like a baseball bat. It was an Unorthodox but effective move; Kiba was out cold on the ground with a few broken bones at the most.

"You were a worthy challenge, Inuzuka-san," Utake told the unconcious boy. Kenshin announced the winner, the medics scurried to tend to Kiba and a worried Akamaru. Utake sushined back to his and Naruto's team, when Syuu asked him what was with Kiba being surrounded by lightning. Truthfully, Utake had no clue; Naruto saved the day and answered for him,"That was built up static electricity and his own bioelectricity. Kiba's **Wolf's Gale **charged up his electric affinity for a later jutsu..." "Which turned out to supercharge his **Trident Chidori**," Masami finished for her brother.

_'Kurama, it seems like Kakashi trained Kiba. And pretty well if I may say." _**"I agree kit, he made a good choice to ditch that power-hungry bastard. But just be careful. There may be more to the old Konoha 12 then meets the eye"**

_'Indeed. And that the way I like it'_

**_[Chapter 8 End]_**

Sorry, i couldn't upload Chapter 8 yesterday. Antiboitics can only do so much. And speaking of so much, thank you guys and girls for getting me past 100 follows and favorites. And the next chapter will have 2 surpirses: Hinata vs. SUCKUA (Thank-you Hinatalicious for the nickname) and the return of a guest. ASlo I will write an AU fanfic involving modern elements along with a SEQUEL to this story. Thank you, have a good nigh. Review or PM.

D.M out!


	10. Prelims Part 2 and Knights

**"******Jutsu"****

**_**'**_**__**Demon Thought**__**_**'**_**

_**"**_****Demon, Summon, or really angry"****

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. ALSO, WHATEVER I INSULT HINATA WITH, I DONT MEAN IT. SHE IS MY SECOND FAVORITE CHARACTER; NARUTO IS MY FIRST. ALSO, THERE IS A LOT OF CUSSING IN A CERTAIN FIGHT.****

D.M: I introduce you to my friend, and partial typer of Chapter 8: That_White_Guy or THG

THG: Hello, my name is (****** ********) and typed half of the last Chapter.

D.M: You typed 3.5 paragraphs!

THG: How would you know, you said you were high on meth when you called me asked asked me to type for you!

D.M: I SAID I WAS ON **MEDS**!

THG: Just start the Chapter, also WelshDragon told D.M about a game. And I will tie them to Naruto. You will find out soon

**[Chapter 9: Preliminary Rounds and Family Reunion]**

_'Indeed. And that's the way I like it.'_

"Alright, enough chatter!" Kenshin yelled. The CSB started to randomize and landed on the next combatants. "May Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha and Sakura Haruno of Konoha please come down for the next fight." ****(A.N: It is the moment you have been waiting for).****

Both fighters arrived, one lavender-haired mainly came faster than the other. Kenshin could tell by her chakra intensity, this would be personal and possibly bloody. Whatever Hinata had planned, '_Hell hath no fury like an angry Hyuuga scorned.'_

"Are you ready, you Hyuuga whore," Sakura taunted. She still thinks she, a shinobi-wannabe, could beat a self-trained Hyuuga prodigy. But Hinata was focused and never let anger cloud her judgment; she used it to her advantage. So, using her revengeful attitude, she would throw Sakura by insulting her and her 'Sasuke-kun'. "Come at me if you can, SUCKURA!"

Of course the pink-haired Haruno took the bait, and charged forward with a kunai, attempting to slash or stab Hinata. The Hyuuga adjusted herself into her into her **Mizu Juuken **internally counter her attacks while have accurate attacks of her own. Attacks with accuracy, precision, and pain(internal). As soon as Sakura was in her range, she countered. "**2 hits, 4 hits, 8 hits, 16 hits, 32 hits**!"

Hinata would have done 128 hits, but that would be too quick of a punishment. "You like that you pink slut; well there is more in store for you," Sakura spit blood at Hinata's foot. _'Good, she has internal bleeding. Most likely mild from the amount of blood'_ "Is that it? You are just going stop. Would you ever stop hurting Naruto-kun like you did years ago?!"

The realization hit Sakura, the only reason Hinata "became" her friend was because so she could eventually get revenge on her.

"You bitch, you always loved that demon from the beginning. You were never my friend were you. I even thought about sharing Sasuke-kun with you so he could revive the Uchiha clan!" Sakura yelled at Hinata getting up. Her eyes fuming. But her emotions were of an ant compared to the KI Hinata was releasing

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL NARUTO A DEMON. OR SAY THAT I WILL EVER BE WITH THAT UCHIHA TRATIOR!"** the angered Hyuuga yelled clarifying her anger at the pink-haired girl and present clan member. Hinata got into the **Hyuuga Juuken** stance and charged at Sakura at speeds to make Gai jealous. She hit her all of her tenketsu in less than 10 seconds, "**2 hits, 4 hits, 8 hits, 18 hits, 32 its, 64 hits, 128 hits, Eight Trigrams: Chakra Judgment**," all of the places where she hit her tenketsu started to glow red and cross connect. Sakura was put into a large amount of pain from the hits and now the glows burned enormously. _'Take that bitch, and now a little extra.'_

Hinata hit her lower stomach with both her water and earth chakra. The effect pushed her back to the wall and blood began to pour from her mouth. The winner was clear, "Winner: Hinata Hyuuga!" The crowd clapped intesly; some out of fear, some out of amazement, and others out of pure gratitude. Hinata jumped back to Naruto, "Hinata-chan THAT WAS AMAZING!"

He began to praise like a princess, because in his eyes, she was. Hinata blushed more darker shades as Naruto continued. Kiba interrupted and asked, "Why did you hit her stomach at the end?" "I studied medical ninjutsu, chakra control and anatomy with Tsunade. And by combining both my **Mizu **and **Iwa Juuken** strikes, I left her womb barren." Everyone started to laugh like there was no tomorrow; Sakura always bragged about becoming Sasuke's wife and bearing his children, and now she couldn't.

Said girl was currently being hauled away for sever blood loss from internal bleeding, a fractured spine, a large amount of broken bones, a broken jaw, and possibly mental therapy. As she was scurried away by medics Masami asked, "Couldn't you have done the same effect with your **Mizu Juuken**?" "What's the fun in just giving her internal damage." with that Naruto gave her a kiss on her forehead. The result was her creating a new blush shade and passing out. _'Same old Hinata-chan' _**"Kit, your up!" **_**'He needs to focus more ton the outside world other than his mind-scape' **__'Thanks Kurama'_

Kenshin called out hte next 2 combatants, "May Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzushio and Yuwaku Kaori* of Kiri please come down to area for the next fight."

Both fighters arrived, but something was off about Naruto's opponent. She had a strange scent to her, a pleasant one, but strange. What else was strange was her battle outfit (if that was what you wanted to call it). Yuwaku was around 17, with dirt blond hair, hazel eyes and wore a 2-piece, navy-blue, skin tight suit; which revealed all of her feminine curves well (imagine Zero-Suit Samus). Kenshin began the match,"BEGIN!"

The moment the match began, Yuwaku made a tiger seal. Suddenly, Naruto smelled a strong, pleasant scent. Another thing was that his heart was pumping and his opponent was very 'appealing' to him'. **"KIT! Snap out of it! Stop smelling from your nose and do what I tell you." **The 9-tailed fox gave Naruto instructions, he began to stagger to his opponent. She pulled his face close to hers, and when they were close enough, Yuwaku had a kunai ready. _'3, 2, 1" _She went for the stab but the blonde boy caught her hand and spoke,"I see. You use jutsu that controls a person's pheromones against them to put them into a trance. Clever, but it relies on scent only."

Naruto touched one of the seals on his arm, which only appeared when chakra was applied, and pulled out one of the _Demon's Bane_. "Now you can retaliate and I skewer you, or you can give up the match and I don't spend time cleaning blood of my sword." Naruto told the hazel-eyed-girl. "Proctor, I forfeit."

As Naruto returned, he was congratulated by all of his friends, "Nice one nee-san/Good strategy Naruto-san/ Good tactics Naruto-kun."

**[65 minutes later]**

The compliments continued. Pretty soon the matches were finished. More ties than wins. At the end Kenshin announced, "Alright, great Prelims. You will find out your opponents for the Final Round tomorrow, then you will have 1 month to train. Have a good day," The red-headed proctor disappeared in a swirl of water. "So Hinata-chan, I-I-I w-w-wa-was w-wondering -i-if you w-would -l-like t-t-to go -o-on a…," "Shush, I would love to. Pick me up tonight at 8:35." "Okay, bye Hinata-chan" "Bye Naru-Kun"

As soon as Hinata went back to her hotel, Naruto was jumping up and down, constantly saying, "I got a date with Hinata!" in a sing-song voice. But his celebration was interrupted by Kenshin, "Naruto, your Kaa-san wants to see you right now."

Naruto followed his Scarred-Uncle to the Uzukage building with Masami, where his Kaa-san's shadow clones were doing the paperwork for her. Oh how perfect and simple it was. "Naruto, there is something that all of us need to show you. We will have to take it outside." The family of Uzumaki' shushined training field, Kenshin had a strange white and sliver ornate gauntlet and dagger. He simply spoke, "Verto," He struck the dagger through the opening on the gauntlet, a symbol glowed. A circle with rune symbols surrounded Kenshin; an armored figure shadowed behind him and fused with him. When the energy surge was done, in Kenshin's place stood a 7-metre knight with white and blue armor, a large shield and sword. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto and Masami both yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, that is Kenshin's Knight Wizel." the Uzumaki clan is special not only because of their art of fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, or life span. But also the ability to become pactmakers. Whenever a new Uzumaki comes of worthiness, a new item appears at the Uzushio alter. Then we fuse with these Knights if they accept us, and we are allowed to use their power. And it is time for you and Masami to choose your own Knights."

"Kaa-san, which one's do we get?" Masami excitedly inquired. Kushina answered, "For you Masami, you have been chosen by Divinas the Black Knightor 'Ebonwings'. Grab the sword and repeat after me. But before you do, take around 30 steps back," Masami did as she was told and repeat what Kushina told her. She began to chant, "**O' Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadow, grant me your power. Verto!**"

Masami was surrounded by black energy from the large black sword, soon a 5.8-metre figure emerged. It was feminine character in black armor, wings with black feathers, a decent bust size, and slender body shape. Her head was of a hawk and the sword she held was cross between a lance and a blade. "Cool," the figure spoke with a light, but ancient, echo-ish voice.

"Now to turn back, just think of your human form," Kenshin told her. In a small burst of dark energy she was back to normal. "And me?" Naruto asked partially with impatience. "For you sochi, Larvayne the Dragon Knight. Grab the belt, throw it in the air and chat what I tell you." Naruto did, "**O Larvayne, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto!" **

The belt fasten to Naruto's waist perfectly, and started to glow sea-green. A Rune Circle appeared around Naruto as he transformed into his knight. Suddenly, a dark-grey warrior with wings and a trident appeared. His eyes were emerald green, the Knight had a very muscular build, his trident was 9 metres long and the middle was a 2.5 metre blade making it longer than the other spears. "Epic!" spoke Naruto with the same ancient echo voice. He turned back into human form. "Now that the Knight part has been explained, I have a 2nd thing to tell you," Kushina told her 2 kids.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" "Remember how the **Reaper Death Seal** works only every 5 years." "Of course, that's why you are here." "Well, tomorrow marks 5 years, and tomorrow is the day your father, Minato Namikaze will return!"

**[Chapter 9 End]**

Well, what do you think. Was the White Knight Chronicles Xover good, because I think its perfect. I put a transformation link in my profile if you want to check it out. Also I maybe late with other Chapters, my grades are becoming B's so I have to increase them. And I also am going through a Counter Strike phase, I hate the 7 Day Ban thing. Its really stupid. Anyway. I hope you enjoy. I discovered LibreOffice so I can now type without needing WIFI. I'll get the next chapter with Naruto's date, Minato's return, and the Final Exams.

D.M OUT!


	11. Date and The Solution

**"******Jutsu"****

**_**'**_**__**Demon Thought**__**_**'**_**

_**"**_****Demon, Summon, or really angry"****

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. ****

D.M: Hey guys, I am back; I read some of the reviews asking for longer chapters. Ans I would like to say yes, but I try to post Chapters quickly around 1 every week so the readers have much to enjoy. Nonetheless, this was ineffective so I will type faster and post a tad bit longer

THG: For those of you normal. He will post longer chapters, but the chapters will be a bit less frequent.

D.M: Whatever, the only reason you are here is because your girlfriend broke up with you, and you have nothing better to do.

THG: You take that back!

D.M: Make me.

THG: ~punches D.M and the fight turns in to a full out brawl~

[Chapter Begin:]

Naruto and Masami could only mutter 4 words, "Dad, is coming back?"

****[Konoha: ROOT Base]****

Danzo was having another day of being a good ol' covert warmonger-who-blames-peace-for-his-actions and filing paperwork. _'How Tsunade deals with this torture called Paperwork, I will never know….So now he shows up his face.'_ "You can come out of the shadows Orochimaru."

"How did you know I was there, I have an ANBU level Suppression Seal." Orochimaru inquired.

Danzo simply answered the obvious, "Your chakra and how twisted it is. But enough of that, we had an agreement. You give me the Kyuubi and I give you Sasuke."

Orochimaru had the darkest soul for a human**(A.N- Not really, they do not know of Naruto)**. Chakra is represented by the color. The Snake Sannin's was purple, whereas other people's was green or blue. Those pure of heart were white; there was a myth of certain strong individuals who survived through the worst experiences and remained sane and good. They were blessed with Silver Chakra, and he believes that Naruto has it.

Orochimaru just chuckled evilly and answered, "Well that brat was difficult to find, but I received information 2 hours ago on his location. N those 3 years, he was most likely training to get stronger. Would you want a weak, untrained weapon or a strong, elite one."

Danzo was taken aback, he used his tactic against him, "Fine, but do not fail me next time. When will you 'retrieve' him."

"Give me 1 month," Orochimaru replied. He could see the confusion in his face, "Listen carefully. This is what I have planned…..."

[Hokage Building]

Just another day of being Tsunade: Sake and the damned paperwork. _'Aaaaaaaaaaaand finished! I deserve more Sake'_ Tsunade thought as she opened another bottle. She brought t bottle to her lips, until the flooring in front of her cracked and a tree emerged. Inside the tree was a green and brown fox with yellow slit eyes; the fox astonishingly spoke,** "My name is Mori. Do not be alarmed, I am not here to harm you. Instead I was asked by my master to deliver a message on behalf of the Uzukage."**

The female Hokage unlatched the container on the side of his collar and read the scroll. A smile that rivaled Naruto appeared on the Fire Shadow's face. She told her answer to Mori, "Tell Uzukage-dono, I accept."

**_'You were always a genius Kushina. Just like Minato and Naruto.'_**

****[Uzushio]****

"When is Tou-san coming back," Masami asked in joyful tears. Kenshin replied, "Tomorrow at 10:25 PM."

"Alright enough crying. I didn't raise my children to cry during every happy moment, so Naruto I heard you met a certain Hyuuga," Kushina teased her son. Naruto nervously replied, "Oh, hahahaha. About that, can we discuss at dinner?" "Sure, I'll help you cook, while Kenshin and Masami set the table. But before you do, I recommend you take a shower."

The Uzumaki family got bathed, prepared the table, cooked, and began to eat. The silence was broken by Naruto keeping his promise, "So after the Preliminary Round, I asked Hinata Hyuuga..." as soon as Naruto said that, Masami, Kenshin, and Kushina spit out their drinks, "..Hinata Hyuuga on a date, which is at 8:35."

They couldn't believe it, Naruto had got a date with the Hyuuga Heiress, the girl he had admired secretly for 16 years. After Kenshin was done pounding his chest, he couldn't be any prouder, "Naruto my boy! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

"So nee-san, when's the wedding?" the female teen Uzumaki teased/asked. Kushina encouraged her daughter's teasing, "I agree, when will I have grand-babies?"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; It was even worse than him and Syuu. "Yeah, bye," the blonde disappeared in a yellow blur. And the next thing they knew a room door was locked. This left the rest eating and talking without Naruto. The situation left Kushina only thinking 1 thing, _'Just like Minato-kun.' _

[Naruto's Room]

After the blonde Jinchuuriki moved into his new room 3 years ago, he made a lot of changes. The major one was him actually keeping it clean; half of the room being full of weapons, and the other half with teen stuff. After locking the door, he just plopped down into his chair. His desk was full of his, his father's, grandfather's, and Great Aunt Mito's notes on sealing. The notes were about saving the Kurama, Demonic Fuinjutsu, and Advanced Fuinjutsu. In the past 2 days, he had got no where. It seems crazy but usually he could solve any fuinjutsu in several hours; it was in his blood after all. _'Damn, 2 days and nothing. How can I protect my family when I can't even save my best friend?'_

He started to tear up, not cry. Just tears of sadness….

**"**Don't worry kit, I will be alright." ****"Don't give me that bullshit Kurama! You know after your chakra fades, it will 900 years for you to reform. I've read enough lore to know that it takes 100 year per tail when their chakra completely fades! I can't save you, god-damn it!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi mentally. In spite of emotions of loss, not anger. Kurama understood his container and best friend better than anyone, so he was not mad.

**"**Trust me Naruto, you will think of something." ****"How do you know?" ****"Because it's in your blood. You are stubborn and relentless from your mother. Skilled and caring for all life like your father."****

Naruto was left aghast, the fox's words gave him determination like none before. "I am sorry Kurama, now lets do this," The blonde continued to study and test hundreds of other seals. He fell asleep with his face literally buried in ink, paper, and notes.

**_**'This boy,' Kurama started chuckling at his attitude, 'He will become an even greater than Minato.'**_**

****[Next Morning]****

"~yawn~ ugh what the hell," Naruto found ink dried all over his face and hands, "perfect, I fall asleep on ink for 10 hours. I wonder how many hours it will take to wash it out?" ****"2.5 hours, kit" ****Kurama chuckled when Naruto mumbled 'smart-ass fox.' Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom to brush and prepare for the day. Everything was going fine until Naruto noticed the sun's position from the window, and asked Kenshin the time, "Hey Ero-Kenshi, what time is it. The sun is fading, isn't it 1:26?"

Kenshin twitched his eye at the nickname,** "DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT. **And for your information its actually 6:26 P.M."

**_'Oh SHIT! My DATE WITH HINATA-CHAN IS IN 2 HOURS AND I STILL HAVE INK ON MY FACE!' _****"Thank you Ero-Kenshi"**

After ignoring the 'Damn you Naruto!' being yelled at him, he created 2 shadow clones to help clean his face, 5 to pick out his clothes, and 4 to buy cologne, call in a favor for the restaurant, and create a gift for Hinata. When Naruto was done his hair was slicked back but still spiky. His suit consisted of a white cotton dress shirt, a velvet tie with a partial swirl design, black dress pants with a genjutsu for his kunai pouch, and a pure black jacket with golden cufflinks in the design of a fox-head. _'Damn, not bad. What do you think Kurama?' _"I couldn't agree more."

As Naruto walked past the Uzushio civilian population to _The Golden Garden_, he got a lot of approving looks and blushes from the locals, mainly from the female population. The same was for Hinata coming from the male population. They were certain sighs of disappointment that both were taken once Naruto took her hand. The Hyuuga Heiress wore a dark-purple dress with black sash around her waist; her skirt ended 2 inches above her knees. To go with the dress she wore a sapphire ring on her left hand and black boots that reached about 2 inches past her shin. The dress fit her snuggly show some curves.

Naruto was taken aback by her beauty, "H-H-Hinata-chan?"

Said Hyuuga blushed and asked, "What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

The equally blushed Uzumaki replied, "You are prettier than any woman I have ever met or will meet. So shall we enter?" In response, Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and tilted her head against it. The teen couple walked through the revolving doors to the reservation desk. "Table for 2 under Uzumaki," "Follow me Uzumaki-sama," Naruto and Hinata followed the waiter to their table; the table was a decent sized, circular table with white cloth, a romantic fire-lit candle, and yes: folded napkins. The scenery was classic from the traditional paintings, yet romantic from the violin music and lighting. After around 2 minutes a waitress approached to their table, "Hello, my name is…." Naruto realized who it was and interrupted, "Syuu/Naruto!"

"What are you doing here/What are you doing here?" "Date/Work," Both told each other in synch. When they were clear away from synch they continued their answers. Naruto went first, "I'm on a date with Hinata," said Hyuuga waved hi. Then Syuu replied, ' Nice, I work here every Saturday, so I can keep my life from completely being taken over by shinobi work."

There was an awkward silence for around 3 minutes, Syuu did her job, "So my name is Syuu and tonight I will be your waitress. May I have your orders?"

Hinata spoke, "Yes I will have the Tonkatsu with light sake."

Then Naruto told his mint-green haired friend his order, "I will have Fish Yakisoba with light sake also," Syuu collected their menus and left to tell the chefs. As she left, Hinata teased Naruto, "What no Ramen?" "I switched my diet. Ramen 24/7 isn't really healthy," Naruto informed his girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" "Fire way," "How did you survive the Chidori, I read the med report, the Chidori pierced through your lung, several arteries, and veins. From the amount of blood, you should have died, no offense."

Naruto hung his head down for a few seconds, "There is something… No a lot of things I must tell you," Naruto began t tell his story about the beatings, Kurama, Kenshin, and Uzushio. Hinata could barely hold back the tears in her eyes, eventually they came out. Naruto wiped them away, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think I was a demon, Naruto told her as his head was lowering after wiping the Hyuuga's tears away.

His head was raised by Hinata who spoke, "I have always loved you for your heart and determination. And that is a love that will never will stop," Their faces grew closer, and continued to, "Alright, Tonkatsu for Hinata. And Fish Yakisoba for the Naruto. Followed by light sake from the Wave," Syuu spoke until she realized what almost happened. _'Oh crap. Naruto almost kissed Hinata, and I ruined. I will have to apologize to him later.'_

As Syuu left, she mouthed _'Sorry'._ Which was accepted by Naruto who nodded. "So close, kit" _'Kurama, stay out of this!' _"Ok, bye."

The couple ate their meal and drank their sake. Naruto made sure, that Hinata was not wasted like Syuu several days ago. The two also gossiped a bit on what happened during the 3 years. They finished and Naruto paid the bill; he also included a generous tip to Syuu. The blonde walked Hinata to the hotel, before she entered the building Naruto realized what he had planned. "Hinata, wait. I want to give you something," Naruto reached for a small black box in his pocket. When he opened the box, it contained a gold necklace in the shape of a curled fox. "I made this for you. It has a hidden teleportation seal; whenever you need me, focus chakra and I will always be there for you."

"It's beautiful, Naruto-kun," Hinata read the back. There was and engraving that read _'to Hinata, he girl I love the most.'_ The young Hyuuga got a mischievous grin, "Hey Naruto-kun, I never got dessert."

Naruto realized his mistake, "We can go to….mmmfff," The next thing he saw was Hinata Hyuuga kissing him! (A.N= NaruHina fans, this good. Because there will be more!) Hinata stuck her tongue in his mouth and Naruto did the same. After several minutes, they broke for air. Hinata spoke with a very satisfied face, "That will do, good night Naruto-kun," The heiress left into the building to her hotel room leaving Naruto with a very shocked look. Said blonde started jumping into the air in celebration. His** Pure Dragon chakra **started unconsciously leaking as he 'danced' his way home. In his house Kurama spoke to him, ****"That girl has some of the purest souls in existence. I feel like sealing it into an object to keep her immortal,"**** Naruto got an idea, "Kurama, is that possible?" ****"Yeah"**** "That is how we can save YOU! We can seal you into something and you will live forever! Lets get started!" "Kit, do it in the morning, or else you could ruin your face with even more with ink" "Okay Kurama, Good Night!" ****"Goodnight kit." ******_**'He is a genius'**_**

And slept thinking of saving his best friend and of the details of his first kiss. The taste, the excitement, the touch, and the realization. Oh did he sleep well that night.

[Next Morning]

The blonde Jinchuuriki couldn't control the look on his face that was a cross between happy and dumb. So he put up a genjutsu, and got ready to meet up with his friends. Of course Ryu, the top Genjutsu Specialist, noticed the genjutsu and released it; revealing the look on his face. Masami realized about his date last night so she spoke, "So Naruto-niisan, mind telling us how you lost your…..." Naruto stopped her before she finished and the rest got any ideas, "Shut Up Masami-neesan!"

"Alright, calm down!" Utake ordered, him being the most mature out of them, "The Uzukage has information for us," All 6 teenagers either teleported or shushinned.

"You called us Kaa-san/Uzukage-sama?" the teens asked, 1 just stood silent(Ryu, he can't speak of course).

"Due to a new peace treaty, the Final Exams will be moved to Naruto's birth village." Kushina spoke.

"Wait that means…..." Syuu realized and said out loud until Naruto finished for her.

"You are going back to Konoha, with me," spoke a voice in the shadows. The figure emerged and was Minato Namikaze.

"TOU-SAN!" Masami and Naruto yelled as they tackled him into a hug.

****[Chapter End]****

D.M: YES, NARUTO IS GOING BACK TO THE LAND OF THE BASTARDS

THG: Calm down, the doctor said that we cant move too much or else out bones won't mend

D.M: I finished this early because of personal reasons

THG: That you will tell them

D.M: ~sigh~ My parents are divorced so while I am at my dad's house, I have loads of time. Time to commit to this. Time withot my own dreaded paperwork. DAMN YOU THE GUY WHO INVENTED HOMEWORK

-Heaven-

GOD: I am sorry Mr. McClain, but you will be moved to hell and tortured for the rest of eternity

McClain: Why?

GOD: I have had over 10 generations yelling at me to damn you to hell. So yeah, bye

A blood-red portal appears and sends the man to hell

SO yeah, KURAMA WILL LIVE! And Naruto will return to Konoha with the Konoha teams for the Finals. Next Chapter there will be more action, Namikaze, romance and bashing. So Stay Tuned.

DM OUT!


	12. Journey

**"******Jutsu"****

**_**'**_**__**Demon Thought**__**_**'**_**

_**"**_****Demon, Summon, or really angry"****

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. ****

**D.M: **This Chapter has an epic music montage

**THG:** I agree with the bastard that I befriended

**D.M: **And…..

**THG: **I am sorry I punched you, broke several bones, shattered your tibia, and almost ripped out your eye

**D.M: **I'm sorry I fractured your radius, broke several bones, gave your a bruise on you forehead, asked the medic in the ambulance to shave your head and put a wig on you neuter you

**THG: **WHAT!

****[Chapter Begin:]****

Everyone in the room beside Naruto, Masami, and Kushina were shocked, "M-M-Minato N-Namikaze the -Y-Yellow F-F-Flash," Akaru asked partially in fear.

The Namikaze replied, "In the flesh. I was revived by the Reaper Death Seal last night. While a special someone had a date with a certain Hyuuga Heiress... hmm," Minato walked up to Naruto.

"We can sort that out on the road. Are we gonna go to Konoha or not? I've been waiting 3 years to see Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Teuchi, and Ayame," Naruto said with nervousness followed by a burning passion.

Minato sighed, he was just like him and Kushina. Caring and positive like him; stubborn and relentless like Kushina, "Alright, all of you pack up. Its a 3 day trip: 1 by land, 1 by sea, and 1 by land again."

"ALRIGHT!" the hyperactive blonde yelled.

**Cue montage, Teen Titans Go to Japan Style, music: Kizuna Drive Opening. []The link is in my profile, the last one]**

Naruto teleported to his room using the Flying Thunder God suprising Minato. He packed his toothbrush, his old jumpsuit and goggles, several bento-boxes, extra shuriken and kunai, scrolls, his Dragon Knight Belt, and spare clothes. _'I'm coming Konoha'_

Masami just ran to her room. She packed lots of clothes, her spare swords, kunai and shuriken, 1 pillow, several bento-boxes, a toothbrush, her Darkwing Knight Sword, and some energy bars.

The rest did the same. Kenshin grabbed a folder full of official papers, a small pillow, scrolls, 8 katana, a lot of weapons, his ornate gauntlet and short sword, some flowers sealed into a scroll, and spare clothes.

They all got to the North Gate with Team 10 and 8. Hinata walked up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "How was dessert?" Naruto just blushed.

Chouji asked who the person in the hood was. It was actually the 'dead' Yondaime. Minato wore a hood and henged into a regular male with black eyes and brown hair. His 'story' was that he was a traveler whose next stop was Konoha. Everything was fine until Ino realized, "Where's Team 7?"

She was unsure until she saw Naruto's evil grin _'Oh my god. What did Naruto do?!' _Ino thought. Just then she saw Team 7. Everyone laughed at them. Naruto pranked them in less then 1 minute. Sasuke's hair was dyed neon-pink, his shirt was magenta and read 'Gay Uchiha's Rule' in white. All of Sakura's clothes and hair were dyed black, she had black nail polish, and the back of her shirt read 'I LUV PERVERTS'. She was constantly muttering 'I'm going to be alright'. Both of them would have a problem once they arrived in Konoha. But Sai was left untouched, most likely because Naruto had trusted him.

"Now that Team 7 is here we can set out to the journey," Naruto told the rest of the group. After 35 minutes of walking Naruto stopped to because he saw a note hanging from his backpack. It read….

_'Dear Sochi, _

_I will not be in Konoha until the Final Exam Round starts. When the time comes I will come due to my political position as a Kage. Don't feel down. Kenshin and Minato-kun can train you and your sister. If you are wondering how Minato-kun has a Knight, it is because Minato-kun's great-great-great grandfather's aunt was an Uzumaki. It is rare for a distant linage member to gain member but not impossible. He has Adolmaea the Sun King, but Minato-kun will explain later. Also, to decrease the size of your transformation just, think of being the small, and you will turn your regular size. And to reverse it, just think of the something big. Remember, the Knights have their own spirit; communicate with them mentally. They will help you. Share this with Masami and Masami alone. Kenshin and Minato-kun already know. Good Luck._

_-Love,_

_Kaa-san.'_

Naruto smiled and showed the note to Masami who her brother, "Thank you Naruto nii-san."

Naruto just politely replied, "No problem, imouto," He ruffled her crimson hair and was playfully punched on the arm.

Naruto caught up with Hinata and talked with her, "So about last night," "What about it Naruto-kun, it was amazing," "Yes, but there is something I never got to tell you, and I can't tell you yet. Because you wouldn't believe me. So I will show, but not now. Soon,"

The Hyuuga Heiress just pouted like a child. The two continued to talk as a couple' their conversation included talk about techniques, family, Konoha, and their future. Hinata never felt so happy in her life, she didn't have to stalk… I mean observe Naruto from a distance anymore. She could talk to him occasionally getting blushes and rarely fainting. And the best part about it was, that she had 3 days with Naruto alone. Little did people know, but Hinata had a secret perverted side just like her mother. The groups journey continued for about 5 hours until an ambush by 40 or so bandits. Naruto, Masami, Kenshin, Ryu, Akaru, Syuu, and Utake all thought the same thing evilly, _'Thank you Kami for this gift of bloodlust.'_

Kenshin made 12 handseals that Naruto had seen once only 12 years ago. When he was done he spoke, "Uzumaki Art: Shinigami Judgement," This time Naruto saw his eyes; his scelera turned black, his pupil and iris became pure white with a black 4-pointed star. In His vision all the bandits became highlighted in red and Kenshin got quick memories of all the wrong they had done. Except for one who was highlighted in yellow.

When his eyes returned to normal, Kenshin yelled, "Kill them all! Leave the short one with brown eyes and black pony-tail alive **or I will kill you personally in the most painful way possible!**"

The Uzushio and Konoha nins understood and attacked the rest. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were doing their regular 'InoShikaCho' tactic. Hinata was using her Iwa Juuken, Shino was 'feeding' his hive, and Kiba was shredding them with Akamaru. Sai just sat down and made Ink Beasts, Sasuke piereced every bandit he saw with Chidori, but Sakura was frozen when she killed her first bandit. At the sight of blood, she began to shake and paralyze. A tall and large bandit came up behind her with a knife, attempting to stab her. He was 2 inches away until his arm was sliced of by a red and black sword with a demon look to it. It was Naruto who literally flashed all over the place chopping, slashing, shredding, and overall destroying every bandit he saw.

When a certain range of thugs was removed from existence, he walked up to Sakura slapped her and yelled, "Get a grip! YOU'RE A SHINOBI SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

Sakura got up and fought, but didn't kill. Moving on, Masami and were flooding the place with A-Rank Water Jutsu, Ryu captured the rogues in painful genjutsu while Naruto, Kenshin, and Utake killed them. Akaru used his Acid Style to get rid of all the bodies on the ground. Minato just stood there. Pretty soon, is seemed as if nothing had transpired there; they all walked up to the boy Kenshin had told to leave alive. Kenshin walked up to him and said politely, "It's alright, we not gonna hurt you. Tell us your name, and why you are here."

The boy replied, "My name is Idate Morino, I was originally a Konoha genin, but my Sensei tricked me to stealing the Nidaime's Thunder Spirit Sword. My brotehr found me and was tortured and left for dead by my senei. Next thing I know, I am a rogue shinobi. To survive I joined the bandits, but I didn't enjoy it."

Something in Naruto's head clicked and he asked, "Morino? As in Ibiki Morino?" "Yes, he was my brother. HE died in a fire after he was tortured by Aoi, my sensei," "He's till alive and an interrogator in Konoha. We can take you there." "Please do!"

Idate started begging, until Masami got him up and told him, "Don't worry we will. We are going there for the Jonin Exams. My name is Masami, the blonde boy is my brother Naruto, the person with the purple hair is Ryu he can't speak. The large kid is Akaru, the one with the black suit is Syuu, the guy with the zanbato is Utake. And he rest are the Konoha teams: Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kenshin, and Otaim," (Minato's codename, its actually his true name reversed).

Said ninjas and traveler either waved or smiled; one certain raven-haired teen grunted. Idate smiled and told the group, "You guys seem strong. There is a bandit camp, a half a kilometer. Do you think you could destroy it?"

Naruto was interested so he asked, "How many bandits?"

"About 150 to 200. Can y…." Idate replied/ inquired. He didn't get to finish due to the amount of bloodlust coming from the Uzushio nins. Naruto answered, "You bet we will!"

On their way there Naruto and Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's Mindscape. In his past research, he learned to alter the environment, so he changed it to a luscious forest with nearby lake and lots of rabbits for Kurama to chase.

Kurama spoke to Naruto while Naruto was hanging upside-down from a tree, "Kid, why don't you, Masami, and Kenshin use your Knights at the bandit camp?"

Naruto was confused why Kurama wanted him to do such a large overkill on thugs. True he usually did, but not with a 6.5 metre giant! "Won't that reveal the Konoha teams of some of my powers?" "You need to tell the your vixen of your knight, is there a better way to? And it would make that Uchiha jealous as hell, so you can rub it in his face." The demon replied.

After thinking for a few minutes the blonde spoke his answer, "Fine, but only because of my promise to Hinata," "Good. Tell your sister and that perverted swordsman. Also, if you and the vixen hook up in a tent or on the boat, you have my blessing."

Naruto blushed as much as Hinata and yelled, "Ero-Kitsune!" as he disappeared from his mindscape. Naruto told Kenshin and Masami about the plan, whom agreed. When the group got there, Hinata and the Scarred Perv (Thank you THG for the name) scanned the camp for innocent people or hostages. When there were none, an evil grin grew on their face. The Uzumaki's told the rest to stand back about 30 feet, just before Naruto yelled, "Hinata, THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU!"

Kenshin struck the dagger inside the gauntlet, Masami's Sword's wings popped out, and Naruto's belt attached to his wait. All did their oath for the effect and yelled, "**VERTO**!" A rune circle each of the Uzumakis, and they glowed and transformed into their knights. The rest of the group were shocked and 1 was very angry and jealous. Minato couldn't be prouder, his son and daughter have their own knights.

"Attack" Naruto ordered in his ancient echo voice. The Knights and shinobi did. Some of the bandits were wiped out by a shock wave as soon as they jumped on the campground. The Uzushio and Konoha-nins were using their usual battle tactics, but 2 young twins were experimenting with the possibilities of their Knight form. For a bit of fairness, they decreased their size to human height. It turned out that Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu were possible in their form but only when they were at their normal height in Knight form.

Naruto used his _Dragon Fang Trident_ to stab and slash bandits with the occasional Rasengan. He used the pole side aspect, his agility and speed to quickly recover from his attacks and continue to slash. Hinata thought he looked like a pole dancer (Fine line).

Masami twirled her _Night Lance_ like a bo-staff and skewered the bandits with grace and ease. Along with several water jutsu, she seemed like a ballerina on water.

Kenshin just continued to hack, slice, smack, and block with his _Silver Sabre _and _Angelic Shield. _ Unlike the twins, Kenshin's attack pattern was somewhat barbaric and relentless. All he used was strength, power, his blade, and reflexes. Which suited his weapons just fine.

It took less than 10 minutes for the 200 person camp to be cleared. Idate was amazed. Not at the Konoha-nins, but at the Uzushio. Primarily the Uzumakis, no one had ever seen something like. When the group stopped around 10:15 to set up camp they had some explaining to do.

Naruto spoke up, "If you can stop staring at us like we are freaks, then I can explain. The Uzumaki Clan has been known for Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, their life span, chakra levels, and healing factors; one other ability was to become _Pactmakers. _Those chosen to channel the power of great warriors. But we are still human."

Sasuke had enough, "Dobe, I demand you give me that power!"

Naruto, Masami, and Kenshin just laughed at him. Masami spoke, "1. You aren't an Uzumaki," Then Kenshin continued, " must be chosen," Finally Naruto, "3. Tell that to someone that cares. You can't do anything to me, because I am stronger than you and uncorrupted. Now if you don't mind, Good Night. We have to wake up at 6:30 to make up for the time we lost!"

They all put out the fire and went to their respective tents. The blonde Jinchuuriki frantically checked his backpack for his tent only to find that he never packed one. Naruto found his solution; one he did for 6 years strait, _'I guess I can sleep on the trees like in Konoha.'_

Naruto chakra climbed to a tree, he was midway until Hinata stopped him and spoke with a very dark blush, "Y-Y-You c-c-can s-s-sleep with m-m-me in my t-t-tent."

"Really? Are you sure I can? I kinda sleep without my shirt," Naruto said to his girlfriend a bit flushed. She nodded and replied, "Just give me a minute to change."

She went into the tent and after 2 minutes, told Naruto that it was okay to come inside. When he did, Hinata was wearing purple pajama-shorts with a loose night shirt. The embarrassed Hyuuga looked away with her head down and a blush on her face. The equally embarrassed Uzumaki was wearing black sweatpants with an orange line and an grey muscle shirt, "Its alright Hinata-chan, you look beautiful."

The couple got settled into their sleeping bags, "Good Night, Hinata-chan," Naruto kissed her and fell asleep. The entire time Hinata thought 1 thing, _' ~squeal~ Naruto-kun actually kissed me without me kissing him'_ Soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto's eyes peacefully awoke. He felt something soft and warm on his chest; he looked down to see the sleeping face of Hinata Hyuuga** (A.N: Who did you expect, Ino?)**. As he slowly got up, the lavender-haired girl did too, "Good Morning Hinata-chan," Said teenager opened her eyes to see her body over Naruto's and her face on his muscular chest. His figure was not ripped like a steroid-freak, but he was muscular for his age with a six-pack. Suddenly a camera flashed, and behind the camera flash was Masami Uzumaki.

Both Naruto and Hinata got up and chased the female Uzumaki. Naruto kept yelling, "Imouto, if I don't catch you, I swe**ar to Kami I will prank you harder than I did to Saru-jiji!**"

Around 3 hours later, the camera was destroyed, the couple were blushing, but everyone was on the road. The blonde Jinchuurii and lavander Heiress both thought, _'This is gonna be along trip.'_

****[Chapter End] IMPORTANT MESSAGE, READ BELOW****

**D.M: **Damn, so much typing for me. This chapter was mainly for character development, romance, and bashing with a hint of action. Oh by the way, these are the Finals:

Naruto vs. Utake

Sasuke vs. Masami

Hinata vs. Syuu

Shino vs. Akaru

Shikamaru vs. Tayamo

I chose these for (In order) the Ultimate Swordsman in Uzushio, Major Ass-Kicking and Revenge, Blame THG for this one, Acid user vs. Acid Bug user, distant clan battle.

**THG: **Maybe you should learn to type faster!

**D.M: I** am, But either way, I hope this was good. For my next story I am thinking about Naruto as a teen hacker with a Watch_Dogs theme. He is using his skills to search for those who killed his family, with a NaruHina. And I might make a remake of this, DEMON-STYLE( I write it my way). Review and PM…..

DM OUT!


	13. Back to Konoha

**"****Jutsu"**

**_'_**__**Demon Thought**__**_'_**

_**"**_**Demon, Summon, or really angry"**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. **

Before we begin I would like a Moment of Silence in the memory of Paul Walker. I finally watched Furious 7 and cried at the memorial part, because I have a heart and tear ducts. So don't be flaming. … NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

It was another day in Konoha for Tsunade: the Civilian Council was bitching, sake was being drunk more than it could be bought, paperwork from hell was being finished, etc. She didn't want to admit it but, when Konoha's economy went down, they started to get some sense knocked into them. Some not a lot; the Hokage didn't have to worry about anything for the rest of the day. Why? Because today was the day Naruto was going to return to Konoha; the busty blonde had waited years for this moment, so once an ANBU told her of Konoha's Jonnin Test Canidate's return, she was ecstatic. Enough so that she shushinned to the West Gate.

Iruka was walking around as usual remembering his times with Naruto until he saw Konohamaru running towards the West Gate. The boy just stopped to tell Iruka the news then ran off,"The boss is here!" 15 seconds later, Iruka was running with Konohamaru to the gate.

Kakashi noticed all the commotion while he was with Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Uzuki, Genma, and Gai. So he followed the Teacher and student; soon, so did the rest of the Jonnin/ANBU. When all of the group arrived they saw their teams, but infront of them were 7 they didn't recongnize, that was until Kakashi saw the Blonde hair and Uzuki saw the 3 scars and red-hair, "Naruto/Kenshin-kun!" They 7 just walked with the rest to the West Gate.

When they got there it was mainly catching up, "Where were you/ When did you become a stud?/How are you/ Don't almost die like that, gaki/ Nice Swords/ Your flames burn brighter then ever!"

The blonde briefed everyone, "This is Masami my twin-sister, this is Ryu he's mute, this is Kenshin my uncle, these are my best friends Syuu, Utake, Akaru, and this is my Girlfriend Hinata," Naruto said as his friends, sister, and uncle nodded/wavved. Whereas Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly Kenshin walked up to Uzuki and gave her the boquet of _Lisianthus_ and _Hydrangeas. _In return she slapped him, "That was for almost dying on me," then she kissed him. When they parted, she spoke, "That was for coming back Kenshin-kun."

"I heard about Hayate, don't worry. When I find that Iwa Shinobi, I will make sure they wished their mother never opened her legs"(A.N: Furious 7 refernce FOR THE WIN!).

Suddenly and ANBU arrived," The Hokage, Ninja and Civilian Council request your presence." They followed the ANBU to the meeting room. As soon as Naruto got there, he threw a senbon at Mebuki Haruno's throat and forementioned, "Before you say anything she was going to screech and it is just a Paralyzing Agent," he grabbed the senbon and it back into his pouch. Tsunade spoke up, "We have gathered you here to analyze certain factors of your family. I belive you have a sister, am I right?"

"Yes I do, she is known as the Crimson Wave….." Naruto said and was interrupted by a councilmen, "Then she should be wed to the Uchiha. She is strong and will bear him with strong chil..."

The temperature dropped when Naruto emited KI, picked up the same fat councilman, and yelled, "Never say that. I would rather die than ever let Sasuke touch my sister!" "I demand you put me down!"

Naruto just answered in a cold voice, "1. I am not the scared little boy any more and 2. Nor am I a Konoha Shinobi, 3. As primary heir to Uzushio, I can easily wipe out Konoha when I turn 17! 4. I will drop you but only because of our peace treaty in 5 weeks!"

Tsunade broke the tension by informing, "Because of you being the last living Namikaze, you can either rejoin Konoha or transfer all of the Namikaze asset rights to yourself in Uzushio."

The Jinchuuriki dropped the fat civilian and thought for a moment then said his answer, "Sorry Hokage-dono, but I am staying where I belong. Plus I have a clan to revive..." At this the Civilian Council, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu grinned until, "With a girl I love and only her. I don't want you sending whores after me so I Konoha can have super soldiers."

"Okay, we respect your decision. And there are 2 things that are rightfully yours," Tsunade informed and gave him the Shodaime's necklace and his slashed Konoha Forehead protector. Naruto put on the necklace and put his headband in his pouch, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

With that Naruto and Masami left, and Kenshin was left in the room. The council grinned at him; he just grabbed his sword and half-way yelled, "You bastards better not even think about me helping you. I have my own girlfriend and I love her very much, so GO TO HELL!" He Cyclone Shushined out of the room. Danzo kept thinking, _'Such power. I must have __t__h__e__m in ROOT!' _When Kenshin caught up with Masami she was worried and sweating,"What happened?" "Naruto-niisan just ran away, I lost him. Where could he be?"

Kenshin was unsure,"I'm not sure. I haven't been to Konoha in 16 years," Just then Hinata appeared and quietly spoke, "I know where he is."

The trio found him on Hokage Mountain, sitting on the Minato Namikaze's head. He just faced the village and spoke to his girlfriends, sister, and uncle without facing them, "I used to always come here 3 years. It just felt right, and now I know I always sat on my Father's Hair."

Masami inquired him, "What's wrong niisan?" He just got up and said, "Everything is **FUCKING WRONG! The village, my past, my life; these bastards treated me like a demon throughout my life, and now they come begging back at me! Especially those _advisors_ and Danzo**" he put his head down and the 3 saw tears falling on the ground.

Hinata ran and hugged Naruto and told him, "You haven't done anything wrong Naruto. Minato-sama sealed the Kyuubi inside you fro a reason. He knew his son could master the power and use it for the right purposes."

Kenshin walked up and informed, "Don't worry, Oi (Nephew) they will get their time."

Naruto just responded by getting out of their grip and saying, "They want a demon, they're gonna get one," Naruto released some Dark Chakra then calmed down to say, "Lets go to the Hotel, I'm tired as hell!"

[Next Day]

"Nii-san get up!" Masami yelled at a very exhausted Naruto. He didn't move so the red-head twin grabbed a pillow, used **Water Style: Water Bullet** on the pillow, and threw it at Naruto. He just unconsciously caught the pillow and threw it somewhere hitting Kenshin who spilled his green tea on his pants. "Nii-san, the combatants for the Final Round have been annouced!"

Instantly Naruto got up, brushed, made his hair, changed his clothes, ate breakfast, grabbed his sister's arm and left for the Arena. _'Kids..' _was what the Scarred Uncle thought as he changed his clothes too from the stain. When Naruto and Masami arrived, it was a crowd of Shinobi and Civilians; most of the Shinobi respected Naruto for his sacrifice but the civilans still hated him. Naruto just stood on top of the Arena and wrote something on paper. He gave the paper to Masami, it read

_Dear Citizens of Konoha,_

_The figh_ter_s_ _for the Jonnin Exams have officially been announced in 1 week:_

_1\. Syuu Shinarashi vs. Hinata Hyuuga_

_2\. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Masami_

_3\. Akaru Hotouki vs. Shino Abrame_

_4\. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Utake Haiyabusa_

_5\. Shikamaru Nara vs. Tayamo Irazu_

_We request that manners are maintained due to the visit of the Uzukage, Raikage, and Kazekage for a new peace treaty. Thank you._

_-Tsunade Senju,_

_5__th__ Hokage_

Masami wa_s _wondering how Naruto could see the notice when they were on top of the arena, "And you saw this how?"

"Simple_, I sent chakra to my eyes thus _improving my vision further from Kurama's Chakra Infusion. Then I looked at the notice reflection and copied it upside down," Naruto said as his eyes returned to his normal steel-blue slits instead of the blood-red ones. Masami realized something, "How's Kurama-san?"

Naruto just spoke in a glad voice, "I saved him," Masami couldn't believe it so he explained…

**[Flashback no Jutsu]**

_'Kurama, are you ready for this?' _"**I'll be alright, but I'm worried about you. The _Seal Strain_ of my soul could kill you!**" _'Worth a try. You can't live life to the fullest without a couple risks. Okay, lets BEGIN' "__Uzumaki Art: Angelic Soul Seal__" _ The sealing started, kanjis glowed in white around Naruto and red around _Soul Redeemer_. He screamed from the pain, Kurama was right about the strain. Kurama's form became like a ghose but it was scaled down to the Akamaru's size.

"**Naruto, why did you use the Angelic Soul Seal, its not meant for Demons? It's gonna kill you!**"

Naruto barely answered, "Y-Y-You're n-n-not a demon! S-so you w-w-won't be sealed like one!" Naruto screamed out in pain; the fox could only watch as the blonde was inflicted with pain. Soon the 9-tailled Fox was absorbed into the sword. The sword's form shifted and glowed with purple energy; when it was done, it had a handle 1 foot long covered in black material, the blade was still black but was also outlined in red, above the hilt was a half-cross and curved blade made protect the users fingers (A.N: Imagine Elucidator but Black and Red). The most noticeable thing was the kanji on the blade that said _Kyuubi _on one side and _Soul __Judgment_ on the other.

'Kurama?' _"_**Stupid Brat, you could have died!**" "_Well if I did then you would've lived. Plus it was either me or none' "_Fine, but get some sleep. You look like shit."

Naruto just plopped on his bed like an anchor.

**[Flashback no Jutsu Completed]**

Now Masami understood why Naruto was so tired and why he was a bit more carefree. But all in all she was happy. `BONK` "Idiot niisan, you could have died! But its good you saved Kurama."

"Why must you be like Kaa-san?" the blonde said as he rubbed his head.

"Genetics. Does that mean you aren't a Jinchuuriki?" the female Uzumaki inquired.

"I sealed the will of Kurama's Soul, not the will of his Chakra. So technically I still am a Jinchuuriki but Kurama is free partially until I die."

Naruto said in a proud voice, "Lets go practice!"

The brother and sister headed for training field 7. They started by Kenjutsu katas. Masami and Naruto were learning a 3-Sword-Style called **Devil's Blade**. Then when they had mastered it, they would learn the 8-Sword-Style called the **Rapid Stinger**. After their katas, came the usual training exercises with gravity seals. By the time they started sparring it was 3:00 P.M, so duo stopped for lunch. They headed back into town, or you could say Naruto dragged Masami to Ichiraku Ramen. "Come on, Masami. Just try it!"

Masami struggled to get out of her brother's grip, damn Kenshin and his grip training. Everyday he greeted you with a handshake that rivaled Tsuande's Punch in strength. Eventually, you get used to a correct grip to support Kenjutsu. "But what about the Achimichi Barbeque?!"

"Can we please try that later for Dinner. Hurry, before the Lunch Rush!" Masami felt herself be teleported. "How did you put a seal tag when we are barely on our second day?" The female asked.

"Shadow Clone," Naruto simply said as he got into his seat, and handed Masami a menu as he too took one,"Old-man, can I please get some Miso Ramen?"

A cook about in his mid-60s came out of the kitchen along with a girl in around 19, "Please don't call me that. My favorite customer used to call me that before he disappeared."

"Tou-san, its..." Ayame spoke in a very surprised voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" The blonde said as his grin grew, "Good to be back!"

"Who is this Naruto? Your girlfriend?" Ayame sad in a sly tone until Naruto spoke, "That is my sister, Masami, Ayame-chan."

Said sister waved hi, with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Can I have 5 Spicy Shrimp Ramen?"

"You are Naruto's sister; that much I can tell," Ayame took their menus and told her father, "Tou-san! 15 Miso Ramen and 5 Shrimp Ramen!"

When their Ramen arrived, it was piping hot, just the way the Uzumakis liked. Naruto began and was on his 3h bowl, while Masami hesitantly took her first bite. Instantly she realized why Naruto always came here. Said blonde noticed this and asked Teuchi for 10 more Shrimp Ramen. When they were done Naruto commented, "Thank you Ayame and Teuchi for everything. Can I request something?"

"What is it Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto just replied with his famous fox-grin, "I would like to request you to move Ichiraku Ramen to Uzushio in honor of the Uzumaki Clan."

Ayame and Teuchi's eyes were big as saucers; this was too much for them, "Also, the Uzukage and Uzushio would be happy to present you with a 5-Star Gourmet Kitchen and a staff of waiters, waitresses, and chefs provided by Uzushio."

"We accept. Thank you Naruto." Teuchi continued to thank the Jinchuuriki while Ayame gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Naruto suddenly remebered what he had planned since he was 7. "I also have payment for all the ramen you gave me," Naruto handed them a scroll. Na when he opened it, Teuchi fainted from the amount of money.

"Naruto, this is over 300,000 Ryo! How did you get this?!" Ayame asked as Naruto rushed to catch the girl's father, but he managed to respond, "I saved up. I promised you and your father that I would repay you and I always keep my promises. I wish you a good evening." With that Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. When Naruto got home, his sister was dresses in a very nice red dress, "Nii-san, where were you?!"

"I was training!" "I don't care! We have plans with Hinata, Syuu, Utake, Akaru and Kenshin!" Masami's eyes were on fire and he was overwhelmed by an endless rant. "Imouto! I'm just wearing a henge, RELEASE!"

Naruto transformed from a sweaty training suit to a classy, tuxedo blonde with gelled-back hair, and gold cufflinks, "So, ready?"

The red-head female just smiled and spoke as she grabbed Naruto's arm and walked outside, "Okay, but you're paying." "Damn you Akaru."

[Next Morning 6 days later]

"Kit, the match is in 1 hour. Get your ass out of bed and go get ready! Your sister and uncle left 45 minutes ago!" The Kyuubi shouted at Naruto who's eyes opened pure crimson and he was a blur of red, black, and yellow as he got ready. He was wearing his usual shinobi outfit but on his right bicep was his Uzu Headband, due to him wearing his Konoha one on his fore head to signify his anger towards Konoha. _'Not bad. This is something I should have done long ago.'_

"**Careful with that Chaos Chakra"** Kurama warned him, _'**Naruto might literally kill himself if he doesn't calm down. Even a shinobi must know his limits to surpass them."**_

"Okay, lets GO!" Naruto yelled and he ran which speed enough to make the Raikage .Njealous. Mid way, his body bursted with red lightning (A.N: Imagine Reverse Flash because RESPECTFULLY I think red lightning is cooler than yellow). _'The Crimson Speed Seal worked' _Naruto thought as chibi-Naruto did his happy dance in the mindscape causing Kurama to anime-fall. He ran with such speed, Naruto was there in less than 25 seconds; when he arrived re ran in circles to make a cloud of smoke. Suddenly a pillar for fire erupted and our of it was Naruto standing on Gamabunta. Gaara was stioc just like everyday but he was relieved Naruto was safe and here for the Jonnin Exams for him to view Naruto's growth. Kushina was pleased with Naruto's choice of headband placement. The Raikage freaked out when he saw the Yellow Flash using his speed technique. He got up and yelled, "How the hell are you still alive and how do you know my jutsu?!"

Naruto just calmly dispelled Gamabunta and yelled back, "Right family but wrong generation. And as for the red lightning, it is my **Crimson Speed Seal**. Otherwise, hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and lets get this party started!"

Most of the travelers and Shinobi from foreign villages cheered because they recognized him as the _Crimson Cyclone_. But the villagers from Konoha tried to boo, but they found demonic KI directed precisely at them. Gemna appeared and Naruto left into his seat, "May I have your attention! Can Hinata Hyuuga and Syuu Shinarshi please come to the field for the first fight. Both combatants came to the field in an instance. "3….2….1...FIGHT!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Syuu quickly weaved seals. "**Water Style: Dragon Bullet!"** Syuu shot small pellets of water at Hinata who used her **Mizu Juuken** to gather all of the water infused chakra and redirect it back at her. Thank fully it was a single projectile so Syuu managed to dodge. Hinata ran at Syuu with a kunai in her hand ready to throw. At a range of 2 feet, Hinata threw it at Syuu's feet. Syuu looked down to avoid the hit, which gave Hinata an opening. The Hyuuga swiftly punched Syuu in her sternum; effectively knocking the wind out of her and pushing her back 17 feet.

_'Shit, that hurt I don't think my ribcage can stand another hit like that'_ Syuu thought as she barely regained the oxygen she lost, _'This is my last chance otherwise I'll passout from chakra exhaustion.' _"**Water Style: Shark Tsunami!**"

The water level started to rise up to 6.5 feet. The crowd thanked the builder who chose to build the crowd seating area 7 feet above the battle field. Along with the water level, sharks started to form. It may not seem like it, but she was freaking out. Her mind was flooded with panic but she realized an answer. As the water and sharks headed for her, she used her **Iwa Juuken** to create a thick fracture in the ground, which caused all the water to to empty into the fissures. The sharks poofed away and Syuu passed out from Chakra Exhaustion.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuuga!" The crowd started to clapp and cheer loudly; Hiashi was proud beyond comprehension. The crowd quieted downa and Syuu was taken to the medical bay." May Masami Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the field?!"

* * *

So, what do you think good, bad, almost perfect. No flames please, and I have a special announcement: O**N THE FIRST WEEK OF JUNE, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER DUE TO MY FINAL EXAMS FOR THE YEAR!** Thank you for understanding and please review and/or P.M.


	14. Start of the Jounnin Exams

**"****Jutsu"**

**_'_**_**Demon Thought**_**_'_**

_**"**_**Demon, Summon, or really angry"**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. **

**D.M****: I** hated what I did in this Chapter but trust me, I will make up for it and only did it for entertainment.

**THG****: **And this is the part where I just say something stupid and random.

**D.M****:** I do own YOU after all. Oh bye the way, something came in the mail today.

**THG****:** What was was it?**  
****D.M****: **DEEZ NUTS! HA, GOT 'EM!

**THG****: …**

* * *

Genma called out the next combatants, "May Sasuke Uchiha and Masami Uzumaki please come to the field for the next fight?"

Said fighters came almost instantaneously, took around 45 steps back, and got into their Taijutsu stances. Masami recognized the** Uchiha's ****Interceptor **Taijutsu style and adjusted herself into the **Guardian Dragon **stance. It was the opposite of the **Warrior Dragon**; this one required both leg and arm endurance and strength. The user had to quickly block while countering if possible, and with thousands of combos and patterns, it was a difficult style to learn. But Masami manged to along with Naruto, who favored the** Warrior Dragon** and amped it using his chakra.

Sasuke ran at Masami with his left hand flat pointing at her with his thumb curled on his palm; the style was similar to a spear. As he striked with brute force, the Uzumaki easily dodged. One of the hits, struck the ground and left a hole around 3 inches.

_'Shit, I can't get hit by that. I need to go against nii-san and get revenge on this bastard!' _Masami thought as she was determined to win against the traitor who almost killed her brother. She prepared several hand seals and yelled, **"Water Style: Barracuda Torrent!" **

Chakra seemed to drift through the air and then water started to appear from the air. In the water formed thin, long fish with razor sharp teeth and swam to attack Sasuke who was submerged while Masami was standing on the water. Sasuke quickly swam up, jumped and used a familiar jutsu. Naruto quickly recognized the hand seals and warned his sister, "MASAMI, HE'S GOING TO USE **CHIDORI! GET OUT OF THE WATER!"**

But it was too late, Sasuke dived down arm first and yelled, "**Chidori Wave****!**" The lighting flowed through the water causing the Barracuda to be destroyed and Masami was electrocuted. She fell once the water faded, but stood up; from her posture, the electricity numbed her left leg and right arm and shoulder. She grabbed made 1 hand seals, just then Sasuke was infront and the sound of multiple birds chirping filled the air. "**Chidori**," Sasuke just spoke in a cold voice. His **Chidori** stabbed the female Uzumaki in her stomache, blood started to pour from her mouth and wound; her figure fell and Sasuke just spoke, "How about that bitch?"

Naruto could only witness in horror as his sister was stabbed by the very same jutsu that almost killed him. He had had enough, his released his **Chaotic Chakra** subconsciously as he sped towards his sister. His body emitted KI that made the Kyuubi look like an ant. The blonde's eyes became crimson red like usual, but his scelera (Whites of the eyes) turned black. He ran towards his sister, but Sasuke blocked him. That resulted in Naruto throwing a right hook which broke the Uchiha's jaw and sent him back several feet.

The male Uzumaki made around 45 handseals at very quick speeds and said a jutsu,** "****Angelic Sealing Art: Transfer of Burdens****," **the area started to fill with pure white and silver chakra. The feeling was warm and cozy, angelic some would have said. Masami's blood flowed back into her body and she gasped as she regained consciousness. The red-head looked around and saw her brother, "Nii-san, you used 'that' jutsu didn't you?!"

All the Jinchuuriki weakly said was, "...Masami… don't be so… careless with...anger and...hatred," He abdomen started to burst out with blood and his mouth pour blood too. The crowd was shocked at what happened, a teenager had healed his sister from a very fatal wound, but something was wrong. The medics scurried and opened his shirt and cloak to reveal his chisled chest and a hole in his stomache. But instead of continuing to bleed, the wound was closing and the bleeding was starting to stop. Red energy consumed his body and his skin burned as he went into his Version 2 Kyuubi form with 5 tails. Konoha villagers were panicking from the return of the Kyuubi, but Naruto's Kyuubi chakra started to fade revealing his pre-demon form with his animalistic features and his burnt skin, now quickly healing.

He got up and acted like nothing happened. In the Kage Box, the Raikage was amazed of Uzushio's Shinobi, "Uzukage-dono, how did your shinobi do that?"

Kushina just answered with extreme proudness, "He is a special case. Naruto used to be a Konoha Shinobi but was betrayed by the very shinobi that stabbed that girl who is actually his sister. And the same shinobi almost killed him during a Retrieval Mission to prevent him from going to Orochimaru."

Gaara spoke up and asked, "Why would you have a traitor in your ranks?"

Tsunade just sighed and replied, "The Civilian Council is pain. Them and the villagers all try to overpower me, but I manage."

Gaara was mystified by 1 factor, "How do you know so much about Naruto?" Kushina just grinned and answered, "Because I am his mother Kushina Uzumaki and he is the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan. A mother cannot be a mother without learning about her son. And Gaara-san, Naruto has told me about you, thank you for helping him during the Retrieval Mission."

"Glad to help, but I should be thanking you and your son. He saved me from myself and helped me befriend Shukaku," the Sand Shadow spoke with a now common smile, "I think the next match is about to start."

Back on the field Genma got out of his stupor and yelled the names of the next 2 combatants, "May Utake Haiyabusa and Naruto Uzumaki please come to the field!"

Naruto was already there and just got into his usual Fox Fang Kenjutsu stance with his new _Soul's Judgment._Utake just calmly walked and grabbed his oversized zanbato, "I guess this battle will decide Uzushio's best swordsman, huh Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled with his blood-red demon eyes and spoke with a voice that partially scared Utake, "I guess so Utake-san. So don't expect me to hold back!" Naruto ran at Utake with white-hot fury and swung at the Haiyabusa's feet, who jumped and brought down his zanbato vertically. The blonde horizontally flipped aside and used a jutsu, "**Wind Style: Gale Wall**!"

The wind picked up, and as it did, Utake felt the wind hold him like an invisible prison. In front of him was Naruto preparing to slice him. Just then Utake used his own jutsu, "**Earth Style: Head Hunter**," The calm swordsman disappeared into the ground; Naruto heard movement in the ground but when he realized it, he was in the ground. Utake grinned with victory until the blonde poofed. It was a Shadow clonde and when Utake realized it, he was grabbed by 2 Narutos while 1 was running at the 3 at full speed. The Haiyabusa swordsman was retrained and with Naruto running at him he was sure Naruto to wouldn't kill him, but it seemed like he would. Masmai realezed his and yelled at Naruto from the crowd, "Nii-san what are you doing!"

The Naruto on the right was the real one and came to his senses just in time. So when te charging clone slashed at Utake, Naruto jumped infront of him and took the blow and blood splashed everywhere. Utake yelled as he tried to stop the bleeding, "I forfeit!"

The whole thing was a bloody mess just like before, and just like before Naruto began to heal. The medic on the left yelled at him, "Kami kid, how many times are you gonna almost kill yourself?"

The Jinchuuriki gave him a warm smile as he got up and spoke, "2 times more. And can you ask the girl with the red hair to get my second suit please. Mine is torn too much." Naruto's shinobi uniform had a huge hole and now a slash that had been extended for medical jutsu. SO basically Naruto's front was shirtless, much to Hinata's displeasure due to the drooling female population. As he changed and took a shower in the locker room inside the arena, the Kage began to talk.

"That boy of yours is amazing Kushina-san!" the Raikage spoke with such intensity. The Uzukage thanked him, "Thank you A-san. I try to do the best for him, because I have only known him for 3 years. It is a very touchy subject."

"I understand; I have had my fair share, because of my little brother, B." A replied.

Gaara asked Tsunade and Kushina a question he was curious about, "I thought Naruto had total control of the Kyuubi, so why did he partally loose control?"

Tsunade answered the first half, "Naruto can loose control and unleash the Kyuubi's chakra based on his emotions of hatred, loss, and despair..." then Kushina continued, "He can actually only control 8 Tails of the Kyuubi's Chakra and he has 2 extra types of Chakra. What I am about to tell you is very secretive that I hope you will keep secret. Naruto has inherited the Uzumaki Clan's **Silver Dragon ****Chakra**. Eventually we found out that his **Dragon Chakra** mixed with the Kyuubi's Chakra to create a **Chaos Chakra ****of **sorts. I hope you will keep this information private."

The Kazekage was the first to speak, "Of course Kushina-san, I trust your son and he trust me. So you can trust us."

"I agree. I owe you for what my forefathers did; I am sorry for what my country did." The Raikage informed in a sincere voice. The continued to talk about the current revelations and political issues, until the next match.

"May Shikamaru Nara and Tayamo Irazu come down to the field for the next battle?" Genma yelled/requested.

Once both shinobi arrived at their respective distanced, Tayamo spoke, "Nara huh? Your and my clan's were once united. Our abilities were opposites, and in the end we fought to see who was stronger. It was never decided do to our clans immigration to Uzushio. But this battle will now decide it. Prepare yourself, Nara."

Shikamaru just sighed and said his trademark phrase with its usual boredom and laziness, "Troublesome; why do I have to get caught in this clan dispute?"

The Nara prepared his family jutsu, "**Shadow Imitation**," Shikamaru's shadow began to reach toward Tayamo who made handseals of her own, threw several kunai with seal tags onto the sides of the lower area, and informed him, "This is my Bloodline, **Solar Style: Blinding Glare**!"

The kunai started to emit light which caused Shikamaru's shadow to dissipate. The lazy Nara took note of the events, '_As long as those kunai are on the wall, I can't see or use my jutsu. I packed around 3 explosive tags, but if I use them I might injure some of the audience, troublesome.' _

In his mid Shikamaru calculated the precise angle, velocity, and distance to throw the explosive kunai that would destroy Tayamo's kunai. The shinobi thought that Shikamaru literally blindly threw the kunai judging from the sound, whereas Konoha's Shinobi couldn't tell crap. He triggered the 3 kunai that had landed 5.2 feet infront of the wall and a quarter foot into the ground; everybody heard an explosion as the light started to fade.

Tayamo commented at her distant cousin with a surprised voice, "3 minutes and 17 seconds. You are the second person to break through my Blinding GlareBut your calculations were wrong; the kunai should have gone 2. 7 inches deeper. The explosion destroyed some of the wall."

"Your clan uses Yang release whereas mine uses Yin. I see what you meant by opposites," Shikamaru said as he relayed all the information he gathered, "But did you see through the light?"

Tayamo grinned, "Simple, the Irazu clan's eyes have adapted to extreme light intensity. The lens in our eyes can safely allow us too see the through extreme light and ultraviolet light. Not only is it useful but also beautiful, because we con see colors that normal people's eyes would filter out," she put on strange white gloves and prepared 5 handseals.

Shikamaru did the same but he was preparing **Shadow Stitching** instead, as the warping shadow reached, the Irazu female yelled her own jutsu, "**Solar Style: UV Pierce**!"

A beam of light came from the sky and focused on Tayamo's hands and blasted toward Shikamaru. Suddenly Shikamru felt his hand burn with a very strong heat. The blast continued for only 1 second then stopped. When Shikamaru saw his hands, they hand 3rddegree burns and were charred, but also he could feel them. Naruto and medic nins came down to inspect the wound. The medic on the left told, Naruto and Tayamo about the Nara's injuries, "Well he has 3rddegree burns on his palm, fingers and some of his wrist and says he cant feel or move his hand.

"Damn it Tayamo you melted his tendons and nerves," Naruto slightly scolded.

Tayamo looked down, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I pushed too much chakra into the jutsu."

"Ah shit, this is gonna hurt, Angelic Sealing Art: Transfer of Burdens," Shikamaru's injuries rapidly healed and he could move and feel his hand again. Naruto was cussing enough to make a sailor proud as his hand was burning but still healing. The same medic from before just quietly said, "I might as well quit."

"**Kit, I need to discuss something very important with you**," the Kyuubi requested Naruto from his mindscape.

**[Mindscape]**

"Alright, what is it Kurama?" the blonde asked in a cheerful voice.

"**Well I reviewing your DNA and body details to ensure the sealing hadn't affected you but I found 2 interesting things. The first is a gift from your pact. If a Uzumaki gains the pact of the Dragon Knight then they receive a gift, it is called the Dragon's Eye. It is a Bloodline that allows the user to see others true self and emotion. But over time it has evolved and now you can see thermal signatures and an X-Ray vision of sorts. It pinpoints the body's vital organs and pressure**."

"Whoa, when the hell did I get so lucky?"

"**Let me finish Naruto, I checked your Chakra Networks for abnormalities. And I found that you actually have 2 Chakra Networks. 1 for your regular chakra and the other for your Chaotic Chakra. Your Chaos type was becoming unstable so your body subconsciously created a 2****nd****Chakra Network. Due to this, you will need to control your emotions because it is triggered by hatred and anger like mine was. Otherwise you are at tip-top shape**."

"Damn. Thanks for the heads-up Kurama. Oh, by the way, hows the new home?"

"**Pretty cool. I was experimenting and may have found a way to gain entrance into the physical world without me being summoned but it is only in my human form**."

"Nice, I have to go. But we can talk soon. Bye," Naruto faded from his mindscape.

This left Kurama happy about things, **_'_****_Well its nice to see he is focusing outside of his mindscape,_****_'_**

While Naruto and Kurama were discussing about Naruto's 2nd Chakra Network, the fight between Shino and Akaru began; presently it seemed like Shino was about to win the fight. Naruto asked a Kumo-nin next to him named Omoi on how the fight began. He explained on how Shino baited Akaru on calling him fat just like Chouji. So Akaru rushed in using his Acid Style clumsily attempting to slow him down. He managed to burn him on his abdomen, but Akaru was spored with one of the Aburame Clan's parasitic insects. The _Black Neural Beetle_ was currently attached on Akaru's neck trying to attach to his spinal column to control his body.

**[Battlefield] **

**"**This lump is starting to hurt like hell. I give my self about 2 and a half minutes tops," Akaru said as he lost feeling of the pinky, ring finger, and middle finger in his left hand. Not only would the effect take longer but the Hotouki used too much chakra in the taunt, so his body couldn't fight the parasitic affects as strongly as it could.

Shino just casually stood and spoke, "You rushed into the battle without being logical and focusing on your opponent. Your mistake was the cause, and this is the effect," the Aburame reached into his hood and took out an object with a chain. He strapped the object to his wrist and let the chain drop. It was a bladed chain, about 9 feet long, and had a seal on the base of the blade. It was a kanji for "Melt" and something told Akaru it had a coating or ability related to fire or acid. The hooded shinobi twirled the chain around him similar to a bo staff; with a very fluid movement he threw the blade at Akaru who barely dodged. When the stray blade hit the ground, it made a sizzling noise and the ground was singed with a light green substance.

"Acid; why couldn't I be fire?" Akaru complained to himself as he threw kunai and shuriken to block the chain blade. All of the projectiles the Hotouki threw instantly melted upon impact. As the gained an idea while hiding behind a boulder, Akaru charged at Shino with his new jutsu, "**Acid Style: Enzyme Fist**!" Akaru attempted tostab or punch him. By the sound of the jutsu, Shino knew he had to dodge the jutsu. He began to flip with agility no one had expected except for Kurenai. At the precise moment, he grabbed his blade and stabbed Akaru. The chubby boy, faded into a puddle. Shino realized it was a Water Clone, a chakra signature appeared above him, so he jumped back.

CRASH!

A huge crater occurred in front of Shino 2 feet away; as the figure inside the dust stood up, he threw his chain around Akaru and shut the chakra flow to the blade, so the blade didn't melt him. None the less, he was captured and had loss; Shino walked up to Akaru and removed the Beetle as Genma announced the winner, "Winner: Shino Aburame!"

The crowd cheered once again, but this time it was the foreign visitors too. Because Shino had one fairly without trying to completely kill his opponent. True he had his moments, but he didn't sap out his chakra in an instant or use his chain to melt his the crowd settled down, Genma announced the new combatants in order, "Tayamo Irazu versus Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame versus Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha versus the winner of the first fight."

Naruto and Tayamo instantaneously got out of their seats and **shushinned **to the field for the next fight, "3...2...1… FIGHT!"

* * *

So, was this good or bad. I am not perfect on overall writing for Fanfics because I have only been writing for around 2 or 3 months. And this story will naturally end in 2-4 chapters the way it should: (_). HAHA, you will find out soon. So stay tuned, please review if you like or P.M if I made a mistake. D.M OUT!


	15. Uchiha's Punishment Part 1

"**Jutsu"**

**_'___Demon Thought___'_**

**_"_Demon, Summon, or really angry"**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, A JAPANESE GUY DOES. I OWN THE LAPTOP USED TO CREATE THIS. **

**D.M: Sorry for the story pause; I got a writer's block and may have developed a relatonship, BUT I AM BACK!. I know that most of my viewers just want to see either Naruto and Hinata live happily ever-after, Sasuke get "punished", and maybe even see Konoha burn with every single villager and shinobi that harmed Naruto. Well I have come up with a way to do that; first I would like thank Isom who's Phantom Among Titans Fanfiction, which was my inspiration for the idea.**

**THG: For your information, this story will soon come to an end, so don't cry in the bathroom or on the couch PMing me, "FUCK YOU FOR NOT MAKING THE STORY LONGER!"**

**D.M: Because I will just message you, "IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC, SO YOU CAN SUCK IT"**

**THG: And if all of those haters out there can get their shit together, Demonic Maelstrom might elaborate on the endings, and add Omake's.**

**D.M: Also, I GET IT I WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS. I DO IT BECAUSE THEN I CAN UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS FASTER!**

* * *

"May the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Tayamo Irazu, BEGIN!" Genma announced and quickly got off the field; he had enough sense to know not to bluff this battle with collateral damage. Once the _Special Jonnin _was off the field, 1 distinct cry was heard, "**Solar Style: Heat Wave**!"

A wave of intense thermal energy was projected towards Naruto; Tayamo's jutsu used a mass of chakra and her bloodline to repel Naruto back, so his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu couldn't reach her, and the heat would make it difficult for Naruto to use a jutsu of his own. Luckily, the blonde knew how to counter the Irazu's jutsu, "**Dragon Style: Roar of the Wild**," As he took a deep breath in, his Dragon Chakra gathered around his figure. And with a robust burst of energy, he roared greater that the Kyuubi on a bad day. His massive amount of Dragon Chakra caused the heat wave to fade into a cool breeze, "Don't tell me you used your Ace Card already Tayamo-chan," Naruto mocked as he unsealed his _Demon's Bane _Katana's.

"You wish," Tayamo replied as she grabbed her own twin-kodashi's and put them reversed and edged at her arm.

The Jinchuuriki ran at Tayamo with a standard Uzushio kenjutsu style so he wouldn't hurt her too bad. Both blades clashed with sparks from the blurred impacts; most of the slashes and swipes were countered by each other. Naruto ran at the girl and swiped her legs, who jumped and did a axe-kick at Naruto. Said Uzumaki blocked the kick with his arm and threw it away, then after he countered, he jumped back on his palm.

"**Golden Dance of the Crescent Moon!**" Naruto yelled as he turned into a golden tornado of blades. He quickly approached Tayamo, she rapidly made handseals for a defense jutsu, "Earth Style: Earth Wall."

A chunk of mud and rock around 2.5 feet thick erupted between the 2 combatants, so Naruto's Kenjutsu technique slashed through the wall. Tayamo asked, "Going a bit over the top are we?"

"Sorry, but I am in a bit of a rush to finish this so I can kill a certain gay emo-bastard," Naruto replied as his eyes shifted. Not like the Kyuubi version, but different; his iris's were luminescent green and altering in shades of greens with a hint of blue and yellow, and his pupils were slit. His vision was very different, it seemed to only focus on Tayamo and not the crowd; her body became highlighted at vital organs as yellow and pressure points in green. He found a quick pressure point and came up with a strategy for it. Naruto grabbed a kunai, slit his hand with it, let the blood fall on the ground and spoke his jutsu, "**Demon Style: Blood Clone.**"

The 2 drops increased in size, formed into a figure, then their pigment grew into Naruto's color. They dispersed and attacked the Irazu heir hands-to-blades. They circled around her 15 feet from her location, increasing in speed until Naruto became a blur. The blur developed in to red lightning; Tayamo realized he was using his** Crimson Speed Seal**, _'Shit I let him use his seal, and now he could strike from anywhere.'_

The red lightning continued quickly increasing in speed; suddenly 2 **Blood Clone** appeared from the lightning and attacked Tayamo. The first attempted to hit her with a palm hit, but Tayamo stabbed his hand. Then a fear came over her as she looked at the effect of her counter; the clone's hand regenerated after a small spill of blood. The clone took the time to kick her knee, then topple her over. Once he dived at her for the final strike, Tayamo grabbed her kodashi and stabbed the clone in the heart, which instantly dissolved into a red mist, _'So a fatal hit is needed to force dispel _**_Blood Clones_**_.'_

_She ran at the last one, who threw a punch. She caught it with her hand, and used her kodashi to deeply slash the clone's chest.'_

_As the young nin got in position to attack her opponent, the red lightning disappeared_

**[With Naruto]**

_'Kurama, are you sure this will work?' _Naruto asked his tenant. Both came up with an idea while testing out the Crimson Speed Seal.

"**Theoretically, the speed seal should be able to generate enough energy to rip through the fabric of the present dimension's space and time,**" the Kyuubi explained. _'Here goes nothing.'_

As the blonde continued to run, he ran through a sort of tunnel of bending light and darkness until he came across the arena with him in physical combat with Tayamo. He ran at her, swiped her legs, and left into his present time. Naruto was in the Medical Bay applying ointment and gauze to his wounds.

"**KIT, YOU JUST ACCOMPLISHED TIME TRAVEL**!" the Bijuu yelled in his head. "So can you tell me what happened after I returned into my own time?"

"**When you returned, you instantly remembered our plan, and held your sword at Tayamo's throat who surrendered. Then you were declared winner. The match was postponed back for 15-20 minutes because of your planned laxatives prank in Genma's sake, so you took the time to heal. And by the way, you used too much of your chakra, because you are now healing 35% slower. Save it for the fight against the _Uchiha_**_**.**" _the giant Chakra Fox spoke but spat out with venom in the last word. Naruto acknowledged his words and left the mindscape, "Okay, thanks."

The blonde rushed to see Hinata's match against Shino; he arrived just before Genma ran out of the bathroom and allowed the match to start, "May the match between Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga begin!"

The Bug-User allowed 5 beetles to burrow in the ground as he made 1 handed seals, "**Exponential Growth**," Shino spoke as his hands started to glow once they touched the ground. Hinata recognized the jutsu, _'He is using his chakra to accelerate the growth of his beetles. Now his bugs will attempt to protect him while his jutsu is complete.'_

Hinata's hypothesis was correct as his bugs formed into 6 clones of Shino, each with their own Chain-Blades. Once the clones surrounded her, all of them spun and threw the blade at her. She ducted (Matrix Style) and grabbed 2 of the blades and pulled on them. The effect was the **2 Bug Clones** forcefully pulled into each other and crashing; simultaneously dispelling them.

One of the clones threw his blade after the first 2 dispelled, but when the blade hit the ground, Hinata noticed the 'Melt' Seal was gone. Once she stabbed the clone with a kunai, she the Hyuuga informed her teammate of what she had discovered, "Only your chain blade has the acidic ability doesn't it, Shino-san."

"Sadly, my clan's sealer's logic was incorrect and fortunately for you, the Acid Transference Seal does not copy," Shino spoke as he poured more chakra into his jutsu. Hinata took this to consideration as she finished off the last clone with a quick water jutsu, "**Water Style: Brine Needles**," small senbon shot out of Hinata's mouth and hit the clone in many placed, dispelling it. The Hyuuga looked around and saw a glow from the ground that indicated Shino's jutsu was almost complete; she instantly punched the ground creating multiple deep fractures that shows 5 red cocoons with yellow streaks, "**Water Style: Water Clone**," Hinata yelled as 4 more clones appeared.

All took out projectiles and threw it at the cocoons allowing their gooey contents and premature beetles to spill, now dead. Shino was about to take out his Chain-Blade, but found 2 fingers pointing at the back of his neck, "Surrender Shino-san, you are out of chakra and defenseless," Hinata Hyuuga spoke with a firm voice, still soft as silk.

"I, Shino Aburame, forfiet," said shinobi spoke as Hinata was announced winner. She ran to her friends and literally jumped into Naruto's arms as he kissed her, "That was awesome, Hinata-chan! You are awesome!" Hinata started to blush 50 shades of red as he continued his praising. It was in 4 full minutes as he stopped.

"So Naruto, what was that second streak of lightning during your match? All of your clones were dispelled and you never made any extra," Ino asked the blonde as he explained to his friends, "That was me from 7 minutes in the future. With enough speed and focus from my **Crimson Speed Seal**, the user can literally break through the fabric of space and time. How I see it, time is a road. With enough precision, you can take a detour to a different location."

Everyone's jaws were hanging and their eyes were saucers, even his own teammates. Finally Kiba spoke up, "You genius bastard. You can literally change history! Go into the past and help the Shodaime Hokage kill Madara Uchiha!"

"Kiba its not as that simple," Naruto interjected explaining his logic, "It requires much time, focus and speed. It took 675 mph to travel back 7 minutes. Plus even if I do manage to, it would completely change the Space-Time Continuum. I may not even know my family, or may cease to exist. Time is very delicate. That is why I've only used it once."

"Oh, well. Maybe in time you can get even faster," Kiba hoped, "Oh shit I forgot, Naruto its your match against _Sasuke_."

The blonde's eyes quickly changed crimson, his whiskers started to define, and his voice changed, "Thank you Ki**ba, now I get the revenge I have been waiting 3 years for**," the Kyuubified Naruto spoke as he shushinned to the field were Sasugay stood with a arrogant smirk. To annoy the Uzumaki even further, the raven-haired bastard boasted, "You should just quit dobe. You got lucky 3 years ago, so you might as well me those swords and forfeit."

The Jinchuuriki just chuckled in a dark voice and replied, "If you want them, you will have to take them," Naruto ran at him with a kunai and swung at his right thigh creating a moderately deep gash, causing the Uchiha to grunt in pain and attempt to avoid the continious attack of his ex-teammate. Sasuke grabbed he kept in a scroll in his kunai pouch and unsealed it, revealing an ornate katana, with rubies. The look of it caused a certain pink-haired girl to screech, "PREPARE FOR HELL NARUTO-BAKA. BECAUSE YOU LOST THE MOMENT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT SASUK..." she never got to finish that sentence as a red-haired swordsman brought the blunt end of a kodashi on her temple instantly knocking her the daylight out of her.

The "avenger" made multiple handseals for his family jutsu, "**Fire Style: Great Firebal!**" A large sphere of intense heat was created charging at Naruto like a bullet(or kunai). He stood still until he made a jutsu of his own, "**Wind Style: Great Air Gale**!"

The fireball faded into nothing as a strong breeze of wind pushed it back, then Naruto did another jutsu for the same combo Sasuke used, "**Water Style: Plain Flood**," The water level started to rise to their ankles and then stopped. Sasuke laughed at this. Sasuke grabbed he kept in a scroll in his kunai pouch and unsealed it, revealing an ornate katana, with rubies.

The look of it caused a certain pink-haired girl to screech, "PREPARE FOR HELL NARUTO-BAKA. BECAUSE YOU LOST THE MOMENT YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT SASUK..." she never got to finish that sentence as a red-haired swordsman brought the blunt end of a kodashi on her temple instantly knocking the daylight out of her.

Naruto saw the katana and unsealed his own zanbato, the one Kurama gave him, and got into the Fox Fang kenjutsu style. A style where you rely only on your smell, hearing, and touch; no vison at all. He heard his opponent charge at him to attempt a stab at his abdomen, so he parried, with his left hand, grabbed a kunai with his right, pushed Sasuke's sword back with said kunai making his left had free with his sword. The golden haired swordsmen then smacked the Uchiha with hilt of his sword in his stomache, then kicked him across the stadium. "That was for trying to stab me…." Naruto spoke as he walked closer to the raven-haired boy who was getting up from the rubble he had created, "and this is from Kakashi-sensei for trying to kill me!"

Naruot stabbed his sword on the ground, made 7 handseals; 7 handseals that Sasuke easily recognized and yelled the name of his jutsu, "**Demon Chidori Wave**!" Black lightning surged from Naruto's figure to Sasuke instantly causing him to scream in pain. Hte fell onto his knees and got up to reveal his face. His face covered with the Curse Seal's markings, "Now, I will kill you, Kakashi, and all you care about. When I'm done I will make your mother and sister my personal toys and RULE UZUSHIO AND KONOHA!" Sasuke bragged.

"Naruto's scelera went pure sable, his eyes crimson, and a shroud of strange purplish chakra. Not the type of evil purple the Curse Seal had, but one with white, green, red, and golden. This shroud of Chakra was chaotic and from the end was 3 tails lashing out as if they were maniacs.

The Kyuubi heard to what Sasuke said and told his container the most greatest thing in the history of spoken words, "**Kit, KICK HIS ASS**!"

The chakra continued to surround Naruto as he released his suppresion, resistence, weight, and gravity seals, "Sasuke I thought of you as a friend,** a brot****her. But you have proved me wrong. Don't you dare talk about my family, my people, or precious ones like that. Because, now I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!****"**

* * *

**Yes, the final battle has started but I apologize for the 2 weeks wait. My exams are in 2 weeks so school is hell. But I WILL NOT STOP. Next chapter, I will kill Sasuke the most painful way I can. Also, how is my writing skill from 1-10. plz review, D.M OUT!**


	16. Uchiha's Punishment Part 2

**D.M: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, fangirls and fanboys, bash writers and bash readers...**

**THG: Flamers and haters (gets smacked on the head)**

**D.M: Why did you invite them?!**

**THG: Relax, I brought the holy water and I have a message o a 'Gemini-Spark'. If your mother was killed by Natural Forces no one could control would you blame her. And you are saying EVERY Konoha citizen/nin treated Naruto like a demon?**

**D.M: Plus Hinata was shy and stalke.. er I mean observed Naruto. Not ignored him.**

**Masashi Kishimoto: (walks up to the group of flamer) Take this bastards! (Throws holy water)**

**Flamer 1: What the fuck, it burns!**

**Flamer 2: Why is it melting my skin!**

**D.M: I told you not to order from eBay!**

**-In Australia-**

**Chemist 1: I thought the company ordered Carborane Superacid, not Holy Water.**

**Chemist 2: What did the manager tell you about ordering from eBay?**

**Chemistt 3: Idiot...**

**-Back usual location-**

**D.M: May everyone please take your seats.**

**THG: SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!**

**D.M: Not necessary... Alright Kishimoto, activate Chapter 16.**

* * *

"...**Because now, I'M GONNA KILL YOU**!" yelled the chaotic-cloaked Uzumaki. He ran forward with intense speed and began his thrash. The first punch went his gut, then his left arm,, right thigh, and lastly, went to his knee causing the Uchiha slump down; as he did, Naruto grabbed is head and slammed it down on his knee. Blood began to pour from Sasuke's nose signifying it was broken. Naruto jumped into the air and did an Arial Axe-Kick to his face launching him back to the same part of the stadium he first crashed into.

"(cough cough) **Ninja Art: Semi-Clone** (cough)," Sasuke raspily spoke as he made hand signs and 15 figures from the blood appeared and formed into Sasuke. NAruot realized what the jutsu was, "**So this is a knock-off of my Blood Clone jutsu, but doesn't need any Demon Chakra. And judging from the chakra signatures, these clones can't do any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Only Kenjutsu and Taijutsu**."

The clones grabbed their own swords, surrounded Naruto, and charged at him; he stood there and told Sasuke something that would make him hate Naruto even more, "**You know, during my time here. Kakashi-sensei taught me. He taught me alot of things. So, returned hte favor and created 4 new moves based off of the original jutsu. And I taught him the 2 he was physically able to learn. I call it Dual Demon Raikiri! THIS IS FOR YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!**" the blonde made the same handseals for **Raikiri **but didn't clutch his arm like usual, instead he kept them apart and Black lightning with a white glow surrounded his hands.

"Did you teach him that Kakaski?" Kurenai asked her associate in the stands.

"No, I actually taught him **Chidori **and **Raikiri**. He created **Dual** **Chidori **and **Dual Raikiri **on his own and taught it to me," Kakashi spoke with such amazement, his usual lazy eyes were wide at the match, "The fact he went even further with altering his already improved version of my jutsus it remarkable."

All of the Sasuke's faced changed to jealous and angry. Naruto noted that the original and clones were connected. If they could feel emotions, maybe they could feel the pain. The blonde began to grin evilly at the possibilities. Maybe he could get to test out the jutsu that weirdo in the orange suit and crazy black hair taught him.

As the clones ran at him, he jumped up and started to pounce on them, after 2 pounced the jumped in the sky and landed down on the first victim. As soon as he did, all of the clones simultaneously yelled in pain. He continued stab them with his hands as if they were daggers, until there were 4 left. By then his jutsu deactivated, and he began his next jutsu. He started to concentrate **Wind ****Chakra ** on to his hands that were clasped togather. As a small ball of energy similar to the **Rasengan ** started to form in his hands, he slowly unclasped his hands. **(****Albinounicorn****, this is for you buddy!)**

The clones ran at him in a line to overwhelm him, but then Naruto used his jutsu, _'T__hank you Old-man Goku'_ "**Rasenhameha!**"

The sphere of energy was concentrated into a beam of destruction, it was 30 cm wide and long, in the form of a circle. The jutsu literally decimated the clones at contact; Naruto finally walked to Sasuke who was unarmed and spoke, "That's right DEMON. KILL THE LAST MEMBER OF THE GREATEST CLAN OF KONOHA. LIKE YOU DID 16 YEARS AGO. KILL ME LIKE YOU KILLED THE YONDAIME!"

In the crowd, Minato-in-disguise crushed the metal with his bare hands in anger railing after listening to Sasuke saying that Naruto was demon and killed him and the village during that night, _'Come on Naruto. I know you have more under your sleeves my son. Show them what you are really capable of!'_

"**You think I attacked the village I called my home until it tried to kill me**?" Naruto yelled until he realized the plan a certain ex-ANBU told him, "**You don't even know what really happened that night do you**?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with extreme confusion.

"**Just shut up and focus on your thoughts, everyone in the crowd too**!" the blonde yelled with a booming voice, "**Ninja Art: Neural Rememberance**."

Suddenly the memories flooded them as if they were their own.

Flashback 1:

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha was speaking to the person infront of him about a vital objective, "You are the factor that connects us to the village's nerve center. For out coup'e'dat to work, we need all the information you can leech from the village," Fugaku informed.

Mikoto spoke up, "The clan needs you to stay stealthy and focus. Okay, Itachi?"

Flashback 2:

Itachi in his ANBU uniform was speaking to the Sandaime Hokage, "The Uchiha clan is plotting to overthrow you and the entire village. Along with killing Naruto-kun and unsealing the Kyuubi to aid them."

"This is quite unsettling. Desperate measures call for desperate times," Hiruzen cryptically spoke.

Itachi replied,"I do not understand Hokage-sama."

THe old Sarutobi spoke up and informed Itachi of the fate to come, "The daimyo and I have come to a conclusion. We are offering a SS-Rank mission. A very challenging, regretful, and sacrificing mission. But the reward is 1.5% of Konoha's budget strait to your shinobi account. We want you to kill all of the Uchiha Clan and join Akatsuki as a missing-nin. I will keep most of the Hunter-nin off you. Or you can assemble a team of Elite Jonnin, Special Jonnin, and ANBU to fight against the Uchiha during the Coup. I will aid you while Asuma, Jiraiya, and Inoichi will protect Naruto and supress the Kyuubi in case anything happens."

"Hmmm... if we can hold of that many Sharingan-users, the village would suffer man casualties," the Uchiha ANBU Captain logically explained, "I will take the Missing-nin assignment.'

Flashback END

"**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK AUDIENCE?!**" Naruto yelled at the crowd. Most of the ninjas were disgusted with the 'mighty Uchiha Clan'; the clan that ploted in the shadows to kill all of them. And were saddened and proud of the sacrifice Itachi Uchiha made for the village. He killed his clan, his friends, his parents all for the welfare of the village.

"That is bullshit, Itachi was a monster. He killed my clan; the clan that should've rightfully done as they pleased. We were Uchihas, we are gods, we are meant to rule!" Sasuke yelled which made the audience hate him more and more.

Naruto just scoffed, "Some gods, easily defeated by a mortal human."

"SHUT UP, AT LEAST MY MOTHER WASN'T A WHORE!" Sasuke yelled but starting shaking choking from all of the KI directed at him.

"**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I SPARE THE LIFE OF A TRAITOR OR PUNISH HIM FOR HIS SINS**?" the Chaotic Blonde asked the crowd. All of which screamed for bloody murder, with an exception of Konoha's civilians, Civilian Council, Koharu, and Homura, "**KONOHA, SAY GOOD BYE TO THE SHARINGAN AND THE UCHIHA CLAN**!"

**{WARNING: EPIC TORTURE SCENE WHERE SASUKE DIES. THIS IS THE MOST PAINFUL WAY I COULD THINK OF TO KILL SASUKE}**

Naruto made handseals for a jutsu Kurama just told him, "**Chaos Style: Chains of the Sinned**," pure black chains came out of the ground and attached to Sasuke's arms. Thy began to pull him down to where he was on his knees and his arms were extended outwards. Suddenly, the chains started to burn Sasuke. Then Naurto informed Sasuke about the chains, "**According to the Kyuubi, these chains only burn those with an evil heart**,"

The jinchuuriki unsealed _Demon's Bane_ and sent chakra to them causing black fire to light up on each blade, "**Don't worry this won't kill you**," he shoved first katana into Sasuke's left eye at at certain length so it wouldn't reach his brain. Sasuke yelled in intense pain then increased as the sword's fire activated; the Uzumaki repeated to do so for his right eye, "**Chaos Style: Hell's Fist**."

The blonde's hand was covered with a crimson flame, and stabbed the ground; the groud melted into lava. This showed the crowd how hot the flame was.

"**This is for waht you said about Okaa-san and imouto**," Then he instantly punched Sasuke where the sun doesn't shine. Everyone heard the screams of agony **(happiness for us) **as Sasuke's balls and melted in goop that melted strait through he earth and dirt it fell on. The Civilian Council could only watch as the Uchiha Clan could never be reproduced or clones. Masami watched in amazement as her brother easily beat the person that almost killed her, _"Is this how you have felt all this time Oniisan?'_

Minato couldn't be prouder as his son defended his family's honor and name with such pride and strength. That and Fugaku was a jerk in the academy; he almost killed Kushina when they were Chuunin just because she was poisoned and considered her a liability. Naruto's current teammates, ex-teammates, and girlfriend could barely look at the intense scene infront of them; it wasn't disturbing, it was a bit demonic. But considering all Sasuke did to them, Naruto, and Konoha, not to mention the fact he said he would defile his mother and sister, the bastard deserved it. Kurama was so full of happiness and pleasure, he could almost wank to it. But Naruto's anger towards Sasuke grew as he did his trademark jutsu, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**,"

6 clones poofed into existence, the first 2 ran at him and formed regular **Rasengans **and each hit Sasuke on the left and right side of his torso, "Happy I didn't add more chakra and shove it through your heart? Well don't get too comfortable, because you have 12 seconds to live."

The 4 four clones left and the original formed **Rasen Shurikens**, "**Good Bye, Bastard**."

All of the clones would have thrown the **Rasen Shurikens** at the chained Uchiha until all of the clones were instantly all of the clones were slashed by a swords. And at the end of the sword was Orochimaru, "Kukukuku, do you really think I would let you kill my Sasuke-kun. I have an idea, how about yo join me and I give you the Sharingan from the Uchiha DNA?"

"**How about I just stick a Demon Rasengan up your ass. Because if you I am joining you, then you are most likely high,**" Naruto unsealed _Soul's Judgement _from the seal on his back, "**DIE PEDO**!"

Naruto ran at him with his claymore tilted 90 degrees to the right and with single slice Orochimaru, splashed into mud. To the crowd, it was all a single blur, _'Damn snake always gets away. He's most likely here.' _**"You are right about 1 thing kit: he gets away. Well this is the last time. Finish this punk, then hunt a snake,"** the giant fox spoke.

"**Alright teme, you had 15 extra seconds. Anything else to say**?" The blonde requested in an annoyed voice.

Sasuke grinned and replied, "(cough cough cough) Well I'll see yo...," He was slapped by the blonde who just gave him a 'too bad' face. The Uzumaki made a new **Rasen Shuriken**, but this was made of Chaotic Chakra; just like his cloak, "**Say hi to Orochimaru in hell for me, because he is next, CHAOS STYLE: CHAOTIC RASEN SHURKIEN**."

The jinchuuriki threw the purple shuriken at Sasuke, who screamed his final voice of agony. The Uchiha clan was no more, Genma came back from the snack bar and announced the winner, "WINNER BY DEATH: NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!"

The crowd began to cheer like the cure for cancer was found or Kim Jong-Un died of cancer. _'Now all that's left is either protecting Konoha from a possible invasion while Orochimaru tries to escape or teleporting all of the allied nin out of the area, killing all of the Sound and ROOT nin by transforming into my **Knight Form**, and destryoing Konoha. I know, I'l pick..._

* * *

YES I TYPED 3198 WORDS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS. THIS IS HOW COMMITED I AM. CLIFF HANGER, WHICH WILL NARUTO DECIDE. AND THE ANSWER IS BOTH. JUST LIKE 'inFamous or Mass Effect' THE OUTCOME WILL BE DECIDED ON 2 CHAPTERS: THE INVASION OF KONOHA OR THE DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA! STAY TUNED, REVIEW, P.M, D.M OUT!


	17. The Day Konoha Fell Part 1

**D.M: First of all, thank you so much for getting me past 50,000 views and appreciating me more then others, LISTEN UP FLAMER! NO ONE LIKES YOU BEING A FLAMER, SO GO TO HELL!**

**THG: That was a bit harsh (walks over to D.M dragging Danzo tied up on a chair and with duct tape over his mouth)**

**D.M: I needed to get that out, and why do you have Danzo tied up like that?**

**THG: He ate my pocky!**

**D.M: That seems fair. Never mess anothers pocky. So while we 'tell Danzo about manners' my wonderful viewers can enjoy the DESTRUCTION OF KONOHA!**

* * *

_'Kurama, I think it's time Otou-san, Okaa-san, Masami-chan, Ero-Kenshi and I show Konoha to never mess with family. I'll meet up with Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Ero Kenshi so I can tell them about our 2nd plan and that I will set up the barrier jutsu.' _Naruto mentally discussed with Kurama, who agreed and requested him to use both summoning contracts.

Said blonde met up with Kenshin to discuss about their 2nd version of the plan,"So 4 of my **Kyuubi Clones **will use my specialized Barrier Jutsu. After that, 50 other clones will teleport our allies out of the village. Then my foxes and your dragons will attack the ROOT nin. Have our spies explained to the innocent Konoha citizens about what is about to occur?

Kenshin nodded and replied, "Yes, I also told Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Kurenai, Guy, Anko, Ibiki, Yuugao, Shibi, Inoichi, Chozou, and Hiashi. All of which agreed and informed their students/children. They left after your match; I'll go inform your mother, father,a and sister while you teleport the allies out and make the barrier. Also, the regular ANBU have been ordered stand down, so only ROOT ANBU and hostile Konoha and Sound-nin will attack you and the others. Good Luck.

"Okay, **Kyuubi Clone Jutsu**!," fifty-four Naruto's with a red chakra cloak and 2 tails appeared and he told them the directive,"I need you 4 to create the **Black Dragon Scale Barrier**, while the other 50, should use the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** to teleport all non-Konoha nin and citizens out of the village. I took the liberty of planting tags in the East and North Forrest. Have them meet up there and explain. The Raikage, Hokage, and Kazekage will be there, do not attack the Hokage, or anyone with Kenshin, Identify him with his sword's scent. Got it?" all of the clones said, "**Yes, boss**."

Naruto told them good luck as the left; in less than 30 seconds, large black walls of chakra started to surround the village and soon sealed clarifying they were trapped. Then the 50 clones repeatedly teleported in and out to secure the allies and their leaders. ROOT ANBU shushinned attempting to stop the clones, but Naruto began to fight them. Minato took of his cloak to reveal hi sold outfit, except that his cloak was black with blue flames, the kanji on his back said, **Bloody Flash**, and a 6 foot katana in his hand. On of the civilians spoke up, "Yondaime-sama has returned to kill the demon and save us."

That same villager was decapitated, as Minato replied, "I am not here to save you. Because I am here to help my son get revenge for what you bastards did to him while I was dead. YOU WANNA SEE A DEMON, WELL YOU NOW HAVE 2 TO DEAL WITH!" Minato started to teleport faster than Naruto's clones in order to continuously kill them with either his katana or that occasional **Lightning **or **Wind **jutsu.

Kushina got up and told the Kages it was her turn to help her son, while the remaining leaders were teleported. She released the **Transformation jutsu** to reveal her Shinobi outfit that consisted of black pants, a black long-sleeves shirt with a vest containing multiple scrolls on her hip, steel arm guards on each arm, and 2 katanas on her back**(Look at my profile for a pic but just add and extra sword and scrolls on her hips)**. She unsealed the scroll to reveal a large reverse-summoning seal; Kushina bit her thumb and wiped the blood across the seal. Suddenly 400 Uzushio-nin appeared from the smoke, "Uzushio-nin, you have been chosen me because of your skills. Together, we will aid my children, husband, and brother in the Destruction of Konoha for their past sins. If I lead you into battle, will you give us your best?!"

All of the nin cheered as they agreed and charged. Miniature Cyclones and waves drowned, blades cut through flesh like butter. All of them gave it their all, little did they of what to expect 15 minutes later.

* * *

The non-Konoha audience was rapidly teleported by flashed of red, black, and yellow

"Hey what happened?!" "Where are we?!" "What about the final match!" Many of the non-Konoha audience were asking each other aloud.

Tsunade walked up, and yelled/said, "QUIET!" everyone shut up, "Now that everyone is done, Naruto has teleported all non-Konoha shinobi and villagers along with some shinobi and villagers that respected and didn't hurt him out of the village in the forests. You may be asking why; it is because Konoha will be destroyed in the next 2 hours by Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kenshin Uzumaki, Masami Uzumaki Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

All of the refugees were shocked, not only was Konoha's ex-shinboi destroy his former village with his family. But Minato Namikaze was alive.

Gaara saw this and spoke up, "Yes he is alive. But most must be thinking why Konoha will be destroyed. Well, the village that Naruto grewup in abused him 24/7 ever since he was born. When was concieved, the Kyuubi was sealed into and the villagers considered him a demon and tortured him. People of the sand village, he has suffered a fate greater than me but remained pure! I wish you to seek the justice in his actions!"

All of the visitors understood, but it was the Sand Village more than the others that did. Their leader grew up in great anger and sorrow and turned out to be an psychopath. But the same abused jinchuuriki was always positive, loving, and caring. He even changed Gaara into the person he was today. Once all of the teleportees were settled down, they watched as Konoha fell.

* * *

Masami was already killing villagers and jonnin. Soon, the yound Uzumaki found herself at the orphange, so she found the nearest clone to take away the orphans leaving her with the woman who took care of them. The woman who tortured Naruto. The woman who kicked her out of the orphanage when he was 5 years old. Masami grinned evilly as her **Chakra Sharks** slowly mauled her. She had never felt better, until she found a pink-haired tee hiding in an alley.

It was chaos, then Naruto's **Chaos Cloak **appeared and his scelera went black, and his iris's red, "**Summoning Jutsu**!, an army of 70 foxes and 50 dragons poofed onto the buildings and attack. The fires began to burn homes and shops, while the foxes found hidden citizens and shredded them. even with so many soldiers and summons, it would take 3 hours maximum to destroy Konoha, after all: Naruto wanted to do it slowly just like the way the killed him everyday of his childhood.

After 14 minutes of the continued Massacre, the Civilian Council was underground panicking, especially Mebuki Haruno, "I told you we should of killed that demon as soon as he was 3. He was vulnerable and so easy to kill with any poison. But of course you didn't agree with me!"

Danzo interjected, "NO. Shut up, he should've been in my ROOT Program. He could've been Konoha's Greatest Weapon!"

A hole crashed, and from it ame a figure. That figure was Minato, and as soon as Mebuki saw him, she ran to him "Namikaze-kun, you are back to save me!" she squealed.

Once she came 3 inches infront of Minato, he stabbed her 5 times with a ROOT kodashi he found. The remaining council, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were taken aback and left in shock of what their 4th Hokage had done, "Do you know what you just did?" demanded Koharu with a hint of fear in her voice. Minato just scoffed and replied, "Yes, I rid the world of a child-abuser and and about to do the same to a bunch of Corrupted Bastards and Bitches!"

Minato ran at them only to be stopped by his son who suggested, "How about we do this together?" Minato grinned. Both grabbed a katana and dashed foreward, "**Devil's Synch**!" they both spoke in perfect harmony as their victims were diced. All but Danzo who jumped and shushinned, which pissed Minato off, "Don't worry Otou-san, we'll get him and Orochimaru!"

Minato nodded and asked Naruto some thing important, "You Masami, and Kenshin have _Knight Pacts_ right?" Naruto nodded, "Well you, Masami, Kenshin, Kushina, and I will destroy Konoha in our _Knight Forms_."

Naruto grinned intesely and sent 3 messenger foxes to tell hi sister, mother, and uncle where to meet up. Once they did, Minato released the blood seal on his palm to reveal a mask and Kunshina unsealed an ornate bow from a scroll. Both made their pact at the same time made his pact, "**O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies, grant me your power/****O' Luthia, argent goddess and beacon in the ancient night, grant me your power**."

Minato put on his mask, Kushina shot an arrow of energy at the sky, Kenshin struck the dagger inside his gauntlet, Masami twirled her sword until the wings detached, and Naruto threw his belt which attached to his waist' all of them yelled, "**Verto**!"

The each member of the family had their own rune circle. Kenshin turned into his _Wisel _form with ornate white and blue armor, a blue cape, and a large sword and shield. Masami transformed into a female-armored knight, she had some curves to her figure, a long lance with a blade at the end, and black wings. Minato's form was somewhat centurion like _Wisel_, his armor was all gold, he carried a staff with a blade coming out of each end, and each shoulder piece had a cape that connected. Kushina turned into a female-knight with metallic curves, punk and light purple armor, an ornate silver bow, and flowing white hair**(A.N-** **check my profile for the transformations and images)**

"Knights, attack!" Minato said in his ancient echo voice. Kushina was on top of buildings shooting energy arrows at buildings and villagers. Minato was using his heat powers to melt and disintegrate everything to ash. Masami created tendrils from darkness to strangle along with slating and spearing. Kenshin and Naruto were both on the ground unleashing their bladed fury upon Konoha.

"Hey otou-san, how is it like to be back as a knight?" Naruto asked his formerly dead father. Minato laughed and truthfully said, "HAHAHAHA, I've actually only done my knight form twice. Both in war, then I learned the dangers of others finding it out and stopped," he melted 5 building during his little info.

Kushina spoke up, "But we still kicked major ass!"!

Naruto laughed athis mothers comedic side, and his father's logical, "Well enough talk, lets continue!"

"I couldn't agree more Sochi, "Kushina replied.

The attack started at 3:30 PM and ended at 5:10 PM; the greatest village in the Shinobi was destroyed in less than 2 hours. In the end, only 2 relative things remained: The Hokage Mountain Monument and Sakura Haruno**(A.N- Sakura Haters, prepare to watch her suffer even more. But kids below 16, do not read. I will not post her suffering right now though, because it is a rough draft. Soon, very soon...) **

Naruto and Masami were sitting on the Hokage Monument gazing into the sunset. Naruto was looking more at hte damage that Konoha deserved, while Masami rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She was tired, he was tired, all of the invaders were tired; happy but tired, "So what is next onii-san?"

Naruto grinned and let out a small chuckle, "Otou-san and I will visit Danzo and Orochimaru in the _Hidden Sound Village_. I want to take care of some personal business and get revenge on Orochimaru for killing Jiji 3 years ago. In 2 days, it will be his death anniversary, and what is a better way then killing the person for the reason of his death."

"Okay, so what will you do tomorrow?" Masami inquired her twin who simply replied, "Celebrate."

* * *

Konoha has fallen...Sakura, Orochimaru, and Danzo will get their final punishment...and a celebration will be in order! I hope the ones who wanted Konoha to fall are happy, and I will elaborate the next chapter into a part 2. Plz review and P.M...D.M OUT!


	18. The Day Konoha Fell Part 2

**D.M: EXAMS ARE A SERIOUS PAIN, but I am back, and hopefully, this chapter was posted 3 days after the Part 1 of my 'The Day Konoha Fell' chapter. I would have posted the last chapter earlier, but Parasyte- The Maxim is just soooooo good but sad!**

**THG: Let's see, I have _Almond Pocky, Chocolate Pocky, Salty Chocolate Pocky, Cookie Crunch Pocky, Strawberry Pocky, Chocolate Mint Pocky, Peanut Pocky, and Ramen Pocky_. Kunshu and readers, which ones would you like?**

**D.M: While you think about your answers in the reviews, please enjoy Part 2 of 3 and maybe watch Parasyte on**

* * *

Cheering. Food. Laughing. Games. Jokes. Stories. All of these could easily be found at Uzushio's Festival of the Fallen held in honor of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. Sand, Mist, and Cloud villagers and shinobi all came to attend the festival. Some for the famous ramen and food by the new Ichiraku, some for the amazing view and sight seeing in the land, and some just to be happy. All in all, there was not a single attendee nor host that was mad, angry, or unhappy. Children ran around laughing playing games at the stands, adults stood watching said children and enjoying eachothers company. The Elite Shinobi told others of the Fall of Konoha and how the Uzumaki-Namikaze family turned into giant powerful beings right after single-handedly destroying portions of Konoha while fighting off its own shinobi. Verterans told stories of wars and battles fought in their prime. Some men even proposed to their sweethearts. It was a time of love, compassion, and glory.

Naruto was wearing a silk black blazer, with a red dress-shirt, black shoes, wild hair flowing with his red streaks, and black dress-pants. Others had a good amount of daily compassion. But for Naruto, it was a bit too much love. Many daughters of rich merchants, ambassadors, and leaders kept asking Naruto to go on a date, become his girlfriend, become his fiance, or even bear his children, _'They want you for the glory and fame, no the man. Plus, Hinata would be heartbroken.'_

**"Kit, these vixens are starting to annoy me. And I am not even you, just use my fire element to scare them and add chakra to your voice." **Kurama spoke with a grumpy voice. That's right, 12 hours ago, Naruto had 100% control over his tenant's chakra. Which gave him a fire-form of sorts. Flames basically covered him and he had godly control over anything with heat. Naruto thought it was a good idea and activated it. Crimson and Golden flames surrounded him and became part of his suit, the side edge of each eye grew a small flame and started to flicker as a white fire, "**Stop...now**." Naruto said in a firm voice that got their attention.

The girls started to back away until a torrent of water came upon him and caused his chakra control to mess up, causing the flames to deactivate. Naruto looked in the direction of water and saw Masami wearing a tight white dress smirking and giving him the victory sign.

_'Damn it,'_ Naruto mentally cursed, until he noticed the lustful gleams directed at him. "**KIT, RUN**!" the giant fox instructed and Naruto listened.

Even though Naruto was above Kage Level in skill, his suit was expensive and he didn't want to rip it, so he was running like a normal person. It wasn't until 20 minutes later and at the Great Whirlpool Fountain he met Hinata wearing a blue dress with the front of her right skirt leg cut for fashion purposes, "Naruto-kun, who are they?" she spoke in that sweet-sour voice that screamed bloody murder.

"Oh..um about that...TheyarekindachasingmeandIneedyourhelpgettingthemaway," Naruto quickly and nervously spoke. All Hinata did was give the girls a stare with her Byakugan and coldy _informed_, "He is mine, Harlots...Back. Off!"

The girls instantly ran with their tails between their legs; leaving Naruto with Hinata glaring at him, "Hey don't blame me. I'm just casually walking and saying 'hi' and then tehy are constantly annoying me about me marrying them," the blonde attempted to explain.

"Well you better not," Hinata said and then went into cute-mode "What would happen to me?"

Naruto just smiled at her antics,"Nothing will happen to you; I will make sure of it. Now shall we continue?" he asked as he grabbed her waist and the couple continued to walk around. After shaking 68 hands, the couple went to sit at a nearby cafe; Hinata ordered the Pumpkin Spice and Naruto ordered a Cafe Mocha. Both of their drinks came in 2 minutes and the blonde started the small talk," Look at us. 16, just destroyed a village, dressed like its a wedding, and drinking coffee. How did we get here?"

"If I was Shino-san I would say (henge) 'Logcally, Uzushio planned a festival and I am your date. So after greeting so many people, we chose to get coffee (henge end)" Hinata spoke while turning into Shino for the effect.

"Hahaha, that's a good one. So Hinata, I will be out of the village for a day or 2 starting tomorrow. I want to tell you in advance so you won't get worried or anything," Naruto laughed and told her, who nodded. They finished their drinks, Naruto paid the bill, and left. They continued to walk, until the jinchuuriki asked his girlfriend, "So what is your favorite part about the festival?"

"I like the happiness and joy it brings. It reminds me of my mother," the lavender Hyuuga answered truthfully. Then Naruto spoke his answer, "I like being with you to enjoy it with."

Their faces grew near, until their noses were inches apart, they stared into eachother's eyes, and joined their lips. It was their 2nd kiss. But unlike the last one, this wasn't rushed nor partially one-sided. Both of them returned and continued to until they needed to come up for air, "So I will see you in the morning, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

He nodded and replied, "Anything for you, Hinata-chan."

* * *

**[6:15 AM]**

Naruto was doing his normal morning routine: 10-mile run, 250 push-ups, 300 crunches, **Shadow Clone **sparring, kenjustu kata practice, etc. He continued to until it was 9:40, so he went home to take a shower and discussed with Kurama about how Danzo and Orochimaru escaped his barrier, "**Personally I think it was a shushin boosted by an _Amplification Seal_**," the 9-Tails offered.

_'No,'_ Naruto shook his head, _'An Apmplification Seal requires a level 3 minimum Seal Master, and Konoha has only had 5: Ero-sennin, Saru-jiji, Shodaime-sama, and my father. Whom all are deceased. So it is most likely an earth jutsu. Orochimaru does specialize in them and is partnered with Danzo. Danzo could've **shushinned **short range, ran to Orochimaru, and burrowed a tunnel with him."_

The Kyuubi scoffed at his error, "**Either way, the Sound will become ashes, Danzo a pile of bandages, and Orochimaru: carbon in the air**."

Naruto grinned as he dried his hair and put on his battle uniform with his scratched Konoha headband, _'So can I summon you to fight Danzo?'_ he continued.

"**You better, or else I am taking away your Fox Contract**," Kurama yelled in his head, _'Damn, fine. No need to get your fur in a knot.'_

The bijuu started an verbal assault on Naruto, who simply cut their Mind Link connection, so he could go the the village gate peacefully. Once he got there, Hinata, Masami, Kushina, Minato, and Kenshin were standing, "Are you sure you want to do this Sochi?"

"I'm with Kushina on this Naruto, I mean you will take on all of the Sound Village, Danzo, and Orochimaru alone," Kenshin also spoke.

Naruto shook his head, "I won't be alone; I have Kurama," he cryptically spoke.

None of them understood, it could have meant he would summon the Kyuubi on the Sound Village, let Kurama posess him, or even take his final form, "What about innocent lives?" Masami asked her twin.

"I sent a message to the Sound, that if they want to live; they would need to leave the village. So hopefully, innocent casualties are decreased as possible," the blonde answered, "I have to go, I'll be back in 1 day."

Masami hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on his forehead, Hinata gave him a passionate kiss on his lips and told him, "You better be back in a day."

He nodded, activated his **Crimson Speed Seal **and ran off in red lightning. Little did Naruto know, he reached past Mach 2 in 16 seconds, "**Kit, calm down a bit. You might accidentally time travel,**" the fox warned him. Naruto heeded the alert and continued until he saw the Sound Village's gates 2 kilometers with his keen vision. Instead of decreasing his speed and stopping, he rushed forward increasing, "**Lightning Style: Starburst Bullet**!"

White Chakra and red lightning emmited from Naruto's body as he crashed through the 1.5 foot gate, causing the metal to melt and shape an outline of his body, "Hello!" h simply spoke as shinobi rushed at him, he unsealed _Demon's Bane_, grabbed a kodashi and put said kodashi in his mouth. His attackers were s bit hesitant of his sword style but continued their attempted assault. As one tried to stab the Jinchuuriki, Naruto flip-kicked him so he fell face first onto the ground. Once he was flat, Naruto landed on hsi hands, except it was his katana that pierced the enemy shinobi's body. The second was foolish enough to engage Kenjutsu; Naruto sliced his arms off, buried his katana's in the Sound Chuunin's feet anchoring him and reducing his mobility completely. Once immobile, Naruto spiral spun and whipped his head at him, this caused the kodashi in his mouth to dig deep into the chuunin's throat; to make it worse, the blonde jerked his head the opposite way. That single movement lacerated his throat, blood poured from all over upper face **(Check my profile for a vivd image of his face during this)**.

"W-W-What the h-hell are y-you?!" a jonnin yelled as he saw his comrade's throat be ripped open for blood to spray out like a gusher. Naruto spit out the kodashi and answered"Someone who HAS HAD ENOUGH! **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**."

A massive shockwave sent 20 Sound shinobi flying back as they approached, _'You think it's time, old friend?'_"**Hell yes**!"

Naruto unsealed _Soul's Judgement_, struck it into the ground, made dozens of handseals, and yelled his jutsu, "**By the bloodshed of my enemies, I summon the Kyuubi no Yoko!**"

A huge spark of energy and light blinded everything, until it faded. And once it did, a large, red, demonic fox could be seen; a fox with 9 tails which spoke, "**Hello Sound Village, MY NAME IS THE KYUUBI**!"

The large amount of KI directed at all of the shinbi caused them to freeze or asphyxiate. Some even died from the lack of oxygen due to their will of live, veteran shinobi went into cardiac arrest. Just as it couldn't get any worse, Naruto turned into a second Kyuubi. But this one was made purely out of yellow chakra with black seal markings. Inside the beast was Naruto, glowing with the same chakra, a cloak of chakra, the same black seals, and his 'whiskers' thickened into black lines.

"Everyone fall ATTACK!" a jonnin officer announced, most of the Sound shinobi attacked, but around 128 stood still, "Imarzu, Retabi, Ouzei, what are you and the others doing?"

The officer suddenly found 'Ouzei' with a kunai in his throat, and released his henge revealing a shadow clone of Naruto. The other 127 attacked other Sound Shinobi and released their henge's too.

"**Earth Style: Great Gaia Barrier**!" 15 Sound chuunin yelled, creating a think dome of rock around the area that the clones and Kyuubi's had not yet invaded. Naruto and Kurama grinned once they saw this, even though several shinobi were throwing kunai at them. The duo swung their 9 tails, swiping all of the enemines in a 70 feet radius, "**You ready Naruto**?" Kurama asked with delight.

"**You bet**!" the blonde teen answered as his Kyuubi Cloak's mouth opened and his put his arms up vertically to focus large amounts of chakra. Kurama just opened his jaws to do the same. Colossal spheres of both dark and regular chakra formed into a purplish shade; Kurama ate his sphere and Naruto pulled his hands back, similar to a _Kamehameha _style. As the Jinchuuriki pushed the sphere, Kurama expulled it from his mouth; both Bijuu and container created a giant stream of energy to be directed at the earth dome. Whereas Naruto's destroyed the sphere, Kurama's destroyed all of the buildings, shinobi, and homes. By the time the village was destroyed, the clones had killed all of the Sound-nin and poofed out of existence.

Both detecting 2 strong chakra signatures, they punched hte ground in their Kyuubi form. This revealed both Danzo and Orochimaru, who had selfishly hid underground as his _loyal_ shinobi's lives had been lost, "Ku-ku-ku, you have grown very strong Naruto-kun," the Snake Sannin spoke.

"If only you were in my ROOT program, you could have been great," Danzo interjected.

Naruto's cloaked started to fade by his will, in seconds he returned to his regular Shinobi clothes, "I'm alright thank you very much, mummy. And to answer you, Pedo, if you push me hard enough. I will backlash harder on my enemies than you can even imagine. Especially if they have tortured me for 13 years and kept my family from me," he started to tightly close his hands, and his eyes grew dark and evil, "Now, I am here to avenge Saru-jiji and finish what he and Baa-chan started 3 years ago.

Danzo just laughed, "Do you honestly think that an ordinary child can take on the both of us alone?"

"First of all, you of all people should know I am not ordinary. Second, I never have been alone!" Naruto yelled, suddenly a figure dropped from the sky. The figure was Minato, but his hair was red with black highlights, his eyes were crimson and slit, he had 9 red tails behind him, a black and red claymore on he back,a black cloak with red flames, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, "**Danzo huh. Well you've wanted my power for over 15 years, and now you will get it at full blast**!"

Danzo found intense KI being directed at him, its like was, well...demonic, "Who are you? I know you aren't Minato Namikaze."

The figure chuckled and replied, "**At least age hasn't rotted your brain. My name is Kurama Namikaze, but you know me as: THE KYUUBI**!"

Danzo's face went pale as paper; Orochimaru was an exception because he was already pale AS FUCK!. Naruto grinned at this and informed, "Suprise. Now, it is time for long-needed JUSTICE!"

* * *

**JUST AS PROMISED, THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS OF THE TORTURING OF SAKURA, AND IS RATED _M_. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THIS GORY-ISH SCENE WITH SOME SEVERE LANGUAGE, SKIP DOWN TO THE UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD, CAPS LETTERS. _READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED. _ALSO, THIS NEXT PORTION ID 3 HOURS PRIOR TO UZUSIO'S FESTIVAL.**

Today was just not Sakura's day. Naruto had severly kicked Sasuke's ass and killed him, Uzushio had invaded Konoha, the Yondaime had helped destroyed her home, and she had been captured by Naruto's twin sister. She was currently tied up to an iron chair with duck-tape covering her mouth and cloth sack over her head; suddenly Naruto and Masami walked into the dark room she was held in, "Hello slut," Masami insulted as she closed the door.

"So Miss Haruno, how are we today? A bit disappointed and very sad that you will never be Missus Uchiha or have any little Uchiha?" Naruto taunted as he took off the sack, ripped of the tape on her mouth and made a silencing seal. Once her mouth and head was free, she yelled at the 2 Uzumakis, "NARUTO, ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, I SWEAR I WILL..."

"Will what huh?! Hit me on the head again for no reason?! Slap me or call me annoying for helping you?! Or beat me to a pulp like your whore of a mother did to me ever since I was born?!" Naruto back-lashed and interrupted.

Masami slapped Sakura with the back of her hand, "How dare you attempt to threaten my brother! You want a little taste of the horrors he faced before he could even speak? here you go." Naruto placed a metal grill on her bare feet and coals underneath the grill, "No, no ,no please don't do this!"

"**Fire Style: Flare**," A small ember lit on the coal. Due to the coal being coated in oil, the flames shot up to her shins. Ragged burns and burned fesh covered her feet. Sakura's lower skin started to slowly melt into nothing; the fire caused her to scream intensely. But no one heard because of Naruto's Silencing Seal; the female Uzumaki made a small water jutsu to expel the fire. Even after the fire on her feet,t he grill still conducted heat and burned what was left of them.

The Haruno yelled with agony and pain to what was happening to her, "Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled, "You always spent money on your nails, skin, and hair. Shall we test how durable the are?"

Naruto's fingers turned into claws, couresty of Kurama, and he used them to make small, deep laceration on every centimeter of Sakura's skin. Whereas Masami jabbed Sakura's nails witha kunai, then pushed it back so he nails here ripped off her fingers. Blood poured from the top base of her fingers like a faucet. But it was nothing compared to the cuts on her skin. A constant flow of red that covered her entire body.

Just when the pink-haired kunoichi thought it couldn't get any worse, Masami pushed several senbon through her lips csuing her to limit movement and decrease chances of her to scream, "Will that shut up your screams?" Naruto asked, not expecting an answer.

"Do you want to finish this nii-san?" Masami comically asked his puppy eyes and Naruto answered, "Thank you, imouto."

Said blonde unsealed his katana and activated it with his chakra, casing the blade to be covered with a black flame, "Good bye _Sakura-chan_," Naruto spoke with venom and put his blade on Sakura's hair. The girl's pink-hair was covered with black flames that first burned off her hair, and then continued down her body. Both of the Uzumaki's left the room as soon as the flame started, to let her die alone painfully.

**THERE YOU GO. THIS WAS EXCLUSIVELY FOR SAKURA HATERS. YES, NARUTO IS MORE EVIL, BUT THIS IS THE DARK ENDING. SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IF NOT THEN IT WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING GORE AND TORTURE.**

* * *

**Yes, sorry for the wait, but I needed some time away from reading and writing because of my exams. Miraculous, I scored the highest in my class on my Science Exam. So I was rewarded. And my reward was $100 for STEAM. Incase you do not know, STEAM is what I use to play PC games, escpecially CS:GO. OF TOPIC. I hope you enjoy the next couple months, because i certainly will. WHY? NO SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS! REVIEW AND PP... D.M OUT!**


	19. Epilouge

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

"**Demon Speech/Jutsu**"

_'**Demon thought**'_

FYI, in the sequel Oto is destroyed and I'm not gonna release his destruction yet for the sake of the plot and what I have planned MUAHAHAHAHA

* * *

[EPILOUGE]

After the day he left to destroy the Sound Village, there was another person with him. A man of Kenshin's height but Minato's appearance. His hair was blood red with black streaks, his eyes crimson-slits, and his teeth resembled fangs of an animal. The person wore a black shirt, pants, and red coat with black flames. Kushina, Minato, Masami, and Kenshin could tell he was friendly by the Uzushio headband loosely hanging around his neck and the imprint of the symbol on the metal plates of his gloves.

The 2 arrived with Naruto's **Crimson Speed Seal**; while Naruto's was red lightning, the other's was black, "We are back," the teenager happily announced slightly weakly. He then fell over and passed out, but was caught by the mysterious person.

"**He had quite the fight with Orochimaru and Manda. I'm guessing some bruises, chakra exhaustion, physical exhaustion, and cuts**," As supported Naruto by putting the boy's arm around his neck causing the blond to lean on him, he put his hand out to greet them with a grin, "**My name is Kurama Namikaze or as some know me, the Kyuubi No Yoko**."

They were astonished at this, "How...when..ehh?" Minato stammered out, the genius prodigy was at a loss of logical words.

"**First we should get him to the hospital for rest and a check up, then I can explain**..." Kurama explained as they all **shushinned **to the hospital. A few minutes later, they all sat in the room allowing the demonic person to explain. "**Up until a few weeks ago, I was dying. When a jinchuuriki master control over their demon's chakra to a certain extent, their chakra and sould combine with the host. In a matter of days I would have been but a memory. Being your son, brother, and nephew **(smiles at the 4 people, who smile back) **he saved me by sealing my soul within **Soul Redeemer**. As you know, a half of my chakra was sealed withing Minato-san. When he was resurrected, Naruto extracted it from him and used his genetics to create a sort of clone body for me which is why I look like him**."

"Where's the ramen?" a voice weakly spoke. They looked to the side to see Naruto consious and smiling.

Kurama walked up to him and ruffled his hair, "**Good to see you alive, kit. Oh and a certain Hyuuga is here to see you**..."

He moved to the side to reveal Hinata who tackled Naruto, "Where have you been? Its been almost 2 days. I was so worried," she innocently asked while unintentionally choking Naruto with love.

"Can't...breathe...Kurama...HELP," he said.

The demon hybrid just smiled and took several steps back, "**From experience, its not good to mess with a vixen who is worried to death with her mate**."

The Hyuuga eventually let go, "And you forgot something...happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" Every single on of his friends popped out of nowhere with party hats. Minato set up seals to streamers erupted out randomly and a banner was placed over Naruto which read 'Happy Birthday Naruto!'

The party went on with Coconut Cake, music, dancing, and alot of celebration it ended at 9:00. Needless to day, peace was present.

* * *

[3 Years Later]

After 10 months of Oto's destruction Akatsuki made their move to invade and capture Naruto, still thinking he was a jinchuuriki. But unexpected, Itachi joined within Uzushio's ranks and helped them fight against his old organization. The few members were overwhelmed by the large amount of shinobi and didn't even last 30 minutes. Naruto proposed to Hinata after his fight with Pain, the 2 were married 8 months later. (The usual canon pairings followed, just minus Sakura and Sasuke). Masami met a boy from the Hidden Village of Shadows on a mission and the two engaged after several dates, but Naruto did threaten him if he ever did hurt Masami. Suprisingly, Kurama and Kurenai showed an interest in eachother after Asuma's death in the final battle against Akatsuki. Naruto walked in on him sleeping with the ex-ANBU one morning and took several pictures to annoy him. They are expecting twins due in several weeks. Speaking of surprising pairs, Syuu and Ryu actually were married with Naruto and Hinata, along with Akaru and Tayamo.

"It feels quiet," an older Naruto spoke.

Hinata walked to his side, "Of course it is. There is no current threat for us to face thanks to you."

"No, thanks to everyone. My father and mother lost their lives protecting our generation and securing its future, and I am ready to do the same," he put his hand on Hinata's stomache, "Our generation is over, and the next one begins soon. New threats, bonds, and possibilities."

[Star Wars: Clone Wars outro]

* * *

FYI, Naruto is 19 at the end of this story and Hinata is 18, so its legal in current standards, even though shinobi are adults as soon as they receive their headband. I may be on Hiatus for a bit, but I have most of the plot for the sequel. Along with 2 other story ideas. Thank you, and good night


	20. Hero of Konoha, Light Ending Part 1

"Speech"

_'Thot, lol'_

"**Demon Speech, Jutsu, Summon**"

_**'Demon Thot, even horrifying'**_

* * *

**D.M: Yes this will be a much lighter ending with less deaths, but still hell to pay.**

**THG: Because some people are either too sensitive or just like to flame because of "over-bashing" or bashing being immature.**

**D.M: Anyways, I will finish this story in the next 2 chapters, then begin the sequels and my Hacker Naruto story, with a Watch_Dogs and High School theme. Yes it will have a NaruHina, but I shall still make a poll to change it.**

**THG: So can we just start the story now?!**

**D.M: Damn straight (Claps once) START THE STORY, KISHIMOTO!**

**Kishi: HAI!**

* * *

_'Kurama, let's ambush the Sound-nin. Can you locate them?' _Naruto decide and asked. Kurama replied, "**Just focus on your postive memories, and feel their negative emotions**."

After hearing this, Naruto closed his eyes and remembered all of his good memories: Helping his sister, meeting his family, his mother's smile, discovering his heritage, his training with his family, the good times with his friends, Jiraya's perversness, Iruka and Tsunade's shinobi support, his kiss with Hinata, killing Sasuke, and many more. Then he concentrated; in mere seconds, he felt a pulses of darkness energy. It wasn't demonic, but rather evil. The pulses became waves an lit up their location similar to a sonar **(The Dark Knight: the cellphone sonar tech Lucius Fox built, check my profile for an image)**; it was the a hidden tunnel under the Leaf Orphanage.

_'Ironic; the place were it all began it the place the Fourth Great Shinobi might occur,' _Naruto amusingly thought as he made **Shadow Clones **which quickly teleported to his sister, mother, father, and uncle. Kushina told the other Kage, Masami told the (remaining) Konoha Shinobi and Uzushio Shinobi, Kenshin told the Jounnin and Clan Leaders, Minato just stayed silent. Each clone established a mindlink between them.

_'According to their location we have around 2 minutes. Otou-san, its time to reveal yourself,' _Naruto informed.

Minato replied_, 'Yes, how is the other half of Kurama's chakra and soul?'_

_'Good, although my demonic chakra is more malicious now, I noticed when I killed teme.'_

_'We can discuss our powers later, first we focus on protecting the civilians. The other Kage are requesting if their shinobi could help fight off the Sound," _Kushina told, _'I said yes, because we can't kill over 80,000 shinobi without destroying half of the village.'_

Kenshin spoke up, _'I can ask Inoichi to inform all of the Civillans and Shinobi of what is to come.'_

_'Okay, do that Uncle. Otou-san and I will hold off the Sound until reinforcements arrive with you, Masami, and Kaa-san.' _Naruto replied.

_'Wait, why can't I go? I want to fight too!' _Masami asked.

_'Because we will teleport the enemy into the valley 4 kilometers north from the village. And there will be a certain experimental jutsu that we don't want you to be injured from. It's easily a S-Rank and above if possible,' _the older Uzumaki sibling said to his sister,_'Alright...MOVE OUT!'_

Minato ripped off his disguise revealing a black cloak with blue flames, the kanji for 'Bloody Flash on his cloak's back, a standard Uzushio Jounin Vest, gloves with metal plates, black pants, a Uzushio headband on his head, a slashed Konoha on his left arm, and a katana at his side.

"It's Yondaime-sama!" He has returned!" "You think he's here to kill the demon?" a multitude of civilians yelled out. The one with the demon comment found a kunai thrown millimeters away from his throat.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON!" Minato yelled as a warning then flashed away.

"I'll be back in a flash, Hinata-chan. Love you, " Naruto spoke. She was about to question him until he kissed her, which silenced the Hyuuga. He suddenly teleported, leaving everyone to wonder until they heard Inoichi.

_'People of the Tournament, the Sound is attempting to invade Konoha. Naruto and Minato Namikaze will teleport them to the valley, 4 kilometers North. The Raikage, Kazekage, and Hokage have agreed to join forces to prevent the invasion. If you are rank Chuunin, Jounnin, or ANBU and are above the age of 17, we request you fight alongside to protect Konoha. Those under the conditions with Shinobi training will protect the village from stray enemy squadrons and personal. So will you fight with us?!' _the Yamanaka Clan Leader announced.

_'HAI!'_ thousands of Shinobi though in response as they too ran in groups to the valley.

**[Naruto and Minato]**

The Blond Duo had currently cleared all of the children and that damn owner-lady, with moderate resistence. Nothing a silencing justu could't achieve. They went into the basement and discussed the plan.

"Okay otou-san, once we intercept the invaders, you will set up my **Matter Transferance Seals** while I initiate them. Once activated, they will either by teleported, disintegrated, or some will not teleport. Afterall, its only a prototype," Naruto told his father.

"I'm still proud of you no matter what," Minato complimented, "You have accomplished milestones in weeks, which I couldn't in a lifetime. I look forward to a bowl of ramen **(or 15) **at Ichiraku's, my treat."

Naruto hugged is dad, "Thank you," he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Now lets do this, **Air Palm**!"

A large stream of chakra destroyed a considerable amount of the floor resulting it to collapse on several Sound-nin. The others were shocked, "NOW TOU-SAN!" Naruto ordered.

Minato spread the seals on the ground, and Naruto sent a large impulse on youkai to his opponents, "Too late, assholes," He weaved a half-Tiger seal.

Most of the Sound Shinobi were teleported; Minato was still there and could see some swords and armor surrounded by ash, "Oh well," He too teleported with his **Flying Thunder God**. Once the elder Namikaze was there, he instantly saw 17, sliced, bleeding dead bodies, _'That boy with his sword.'_

4 chuunin ran at him to kill him, Minato unsheathed his katana and sliced the first one's head clean off his shoulders. One of the remaining made handseals, "**Earth Style: Pillar Pierce**!" Spikes of rocks shot out of the ground attempting to skewer Minato, but he was too fast for them.

Once the attack failed Minato made handseals of his own and yelled his jutsu, "**Spark Wave**!"

A rush of golden lightning intercepted the two chuunin, and immoblized them. They were paralyzed, vulnerable, and dead. A single slice was all it took to end it. Minato rushed to Naruto's side. Both back-to-back slashing and performing lightning, fire, wind, and water jutsu. Of course, earth was one that they never could do, "So how did the tags teleport these bastards and not me?" the veteran Namikaze asked.

Naruto quickly performed a **Demon Rasengan **on a jounnin sending him flying back to his ally's katana, then Naruto answered Minato, "The tag I made transports matter with demonic chakra. So I pulsed my chakra coating it slightly on the Sound-nin. I made sure to avoid you because I didn't want to risk the disintegration possibility of your body being suited to resist anything related to demonic chakra. Because I was the largest source of demonic chakra, I was instantly teleported without any side affects; the ones in the back, weren't so lucky."

"Once again, genius!" Minato exclaimed. Both made 15 handseals for a jutsu,"**Wind Style: Vacuum Shockwave**."

A rotation of wind circled around the two; as air was sucked into the tornado, it was compressed and held. Held, until with was released as a strong shockwave. The large rush of compressed air almost crushed the bodies of their victims or snapped their necks from pressure. The first 3 rows were killed, the rest were unaffected or maimed. The remaining Sound brought out their metal weapons, and Minato suggested an idea, "We can still do 'that', you know."

"I know, I know, " Naruto answered, "**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire**!" Naruto inhaled, pushed chakra to his lungs, and breathed out a dragon made of fire. Its size was about 15 meters tall, and 6 meters thick. Once bursting with life, it dove down and back up into the ground. The damage affect was minimal with 1st and 2nd degree burns; infact the Sound-nin started to get arrogant, "That's it. Was that fire jutsu supposed to scare us!?"

"No," Naruto replied, "But what is to come will, and it cannot be avoided, but barely blocked."

All of the sound were confused; there was no jutsu like that. Minato saw their pathetic confusion and explained, "Look up. Te fire heated the atmosphere creating cumulonimbus clouds/ Storms Clouds. And because a lightning strike is 1/1000 of a second, its cannot be evaded," Minato and Naruto the same hand seals and yelled their jutsu, "**Wind Style: Gale Force Wall**!"

Wind once again started to rotate around them, but soon dissipated. No one realized what happened until someone threw a kunai at them. It was instantly knocked out, revealing a 'wind-shield' of sorts around the father and son. Lightning began to form and strike in the sky, thunder roared like a lion, and rain shot down like senbon, "This is my new Lightning jutsu. One that uses real lightning, I call it..." Naruto began to put his hand up to the sky, the clouds started to swirl as a giant fox made entirely of electricity formed and roared like the thunder of the storm itself, "**KIRIN**!" The blonde teen brought his hand down and tightened his fist; in an instant the colossal beast dive-bombed to the Sound-nin. Roaring in fury.

The aftereffect was a giant crater surrounding the tow Namikaze's, bodies and limbs burned to crisp, and the enemy forces cut by half, "That was AWESOME!," Naruto exclaimed, "OW, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Minato hit Naruto on his head, "BAKA! YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE GONNA USE **K****IRIN**!"

"Either way, there are only like 40,000 left," the Jinchuuriki replied as he nursed his head, "So can I go **Chaotic**?"

_'Leave it to Naruto to be brash, then serious, then brash once again,' _the ex-Hokage chucked, "Knock yourself out, oh and FULLY release your gravity and resistance seals."

He grinned as he generated for **Silver Dragon Chakra **and released it, _'COME ON KURAMA, GIVE ME YOUR ALL!'_ "**HERE'S MY ALL**!" THE 9-Tails yelled as he sent moChre demonic energy to merge with his bloodline to form **Chaotic Chakra**. His smile was a demonic grin of fangs, his crimson-slitted eyes practically showed bloody murder, fingernails now claws, around him was a redish-purple fox cloak with 3 tails lashing out wildly, and his voice was one of Shinigami's, "**M****y**** name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am the Guardian of Konoha and Uzushio, and you have pissed me off**!"

"W-W-What t-the hell a-are y-you?!" a jounnin yelled. In a black flash, Naruto was right infront of him with a sword inside the jounnin's chest, "**I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, I am the Golden Typhoon of Blades, I am the Crimson Cyclone of Hell**!"

Naruto roared with intese fury as he charged at the army infront of him, not giving a single shit. The blonde teen slit his thumb with his index claw, then dragged the thumb across a hidden seal on his neck, summoning _Soul Judgement_; hacking, slashing, slicing,a nd tearing apart anything with a musical note in sight, "**Demon Style: Blood Mist**!"

All of the dead bodies evaporated forming a thick, scarlet mist that smelled of copper and iron. Most of the Sound-nin panicked due to their loss of visibility in sight and smell. 3 by 3, they were taken down; the increase in fresh blood thickened the mist and splashed upon Naruto as he smilled evily **(check my profile for the evil Naruto image)**.

Minato watched the carnage occur, "Naruto you are still you, right?"

The teenager stopped and went back to his father, his eyes returned to their normal amethyst blue, "**Oh shi**t! Sorry. Intense **Chaotic **chakra increases makes me loose it sometimes. Only on my enem**ies though. Hate to be them**," he explained. His eyes went back t their bloody red; he threw _Soul Judgement _infront of his father so he could pick it up, and he summoned _Demon's Bane_, "**Otou-san, do you still know Two-Sword Raikenjutsu**?"

Once Minato grinned and picked up the claymore, so did Naruto. The two were back to back-to-back once again, "Ready, Naruto?"

"**Hell Yea**!" both ran opposite ways and yelled their jutsu as their swords started to glow blue, "**Raikenjutsu: Heaven's Twin Fangs**," they spoke in unison. Each sword bursted with electric blue energy that influxed endlessly. Once their blades made contact, each enemy's weapons attracted the lightning creating an almost endless chain of electrocution to occur and kill the Sound shinobi. With the bloody mist, it looked like lightsabers cutting through shadows in a crimson night.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!" Naruto shouted as the mist was pushed back and eventually faded. Naruto formed his trademark cross-handseal and made 182 **Shadow Clones**, "I'm not done yet!"

All of the Narutos' attacked one person in groups of three, "Uzu-ma-ki," each clone said as they kicked their target in the sky, "Naruto Barrage!" the clone that said 'Uzu' kicked the target down, and the one that spoke 'ma' used a rasengan to shredd and kill the Sound Shinobi. Imagine that times 61,and you get what was currently happening. Multiple cries of, "**Fire Style: Inferno Flare**/ **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Massacre**/ **Wind Style: Severing Cyclone**/ **Earth Style: Golem Crush**/ **Water Style: Sea Serpent Rush**!"

Many more ninjustu were used. Naruto looked behind him to see reinforcements that consisted of his mother and uncle leading Uzushio, Konoha, Kumo, and Suna shinobi. Wind-users were led by Temari, Fire-users were led by Asuma, Lightning-users were led by a dark-skinned man with pale hair using black lightning, Earth-users were led by Kakashi, and Water-users were led by Masami? Naruto instantly ran to her, bisecting 4 Sound-nin, "**What the hell are you doing here?! It's too dangerous**!"

"Nii-san is that you? You look so feral, " Naruto nodded and shrugged, "It's not fair that you always protect our family. I want to fight to prove to you that you don't always have to protect me. Besides your girlfriend is here."

"Not a bad speech, did you pla... WHAT! HINATA IS HERE?!" Naruto yelled until her was tackled and almost stabbed the person until he smelled cinnamon-rolls. Only one person smelled that strongly of them, "HINATA!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna fight, I was so worried when your mother told me..." she spoke and continued until she was silenced by Naruto's lips.

"Shhh, I'm here, I am fine, and I have to protect those that are precious to me," Naruto told her in a quiet voice. It was strange because they were having a love moment in the middle of a damn battle that was borderline war.

Hinata hugged Naruto after his words, "Please let me stay. I want to fight with you, we all do," Hinata pointed to the left of them.

Naruto looked to see his Konoha friends and Uzushio friends fighting against the Sound with their sensei's and other shinobi, "Okay. Let's do this... TOGATHER!"

* * *

**And there you go, the first Good Ending chapter.**

**1: I know Naruto was a bit evil in this, but its the Sound. If you didn't want me to have him demonic against them, I suggest you look at the facts. People who chose to fight Naruto AND underestimate him. That is a mistake you only make once; because you don't live for a second time.**

**2: Yes, incase this chapter is a bit short, it is because I have a dramatic reason for the next chapter and this story will end next time too. THen the Sequel will be begin.**

**3\. Here is a small preview/cliffhanger of next chapter:**

Panic shook around the hospital as a gurney was urgently rushed to the O.R. Following the gurney was a woman with pure red hair, a teen with red hair and blond tips, a man with red hair and facial scars, and another man with blond hair. All of them covered in blood, the woman and girl were crying profusely and the men were intensely angered.

_'How could I have let this happen? I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!' _the man with the red hair thought.

The blond on ehad thoughts of his own, _'Why couldn't protect my son?! First I seal a demon within him that makes his life miserable, and now he is dying because I held_ back!'

The person in the gurney was a blond boy of 16, covered in his and other's blood. The boy's cloak was in tatters, so was his shirt and Shinobi vest. Lacerations, cuts, and scars covered his body. A 2 thin openings from a katana in his chest and 4 punctures from kunai on his back. Another cut on his right cheek which crossed diagonally over his 3 whisker marks. Blood from his lip, mouth, chest, leg, arms, and head. The boy in the guerney was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the legacy o the Yellow Flash. Also known as the Crimson Cyclone, the BLoody Storm, the Kyuubi Reincarnation, the Golden Maelstrom. And now, Hero of Konoha. But all at a price, this one possibly too hefty.

**Tun, tun, taaaaaaaah! What Happened to Naruto? Stay tuned and find out next time. Plz review or PM, D.M, OUT!**


	21. End of the Beginning

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

"**Demon Speech, Jutsu, Summon**"

_**'Demon Thought'**_

* * *

**D.M: Thank you everyone for getting me past 200 reviews and over 72,000 views. Yesterday, I looked back and saw I had 69,667 reviews which rapidly changes in a matter of hours. **

**THG: And another round of applause to** **fo**r** BEING THE 200th REVIEWEE!**

**Crowd: (goes wild)**

**D.M: Back to the story.**

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HINATA DOES**

* * *

_"Heroes get remembered, but Legends never die."_

-_Babe Ruth,_

_Sandlot _

(Thank you J. Hellsythe for the P.M)

* * *

Panic shook around the hospital as a gurney was urgently rushed to the O.R. Following the gurney was a woman with pure red hair, a teen with red hair and blond tips, a man with red hair and facial scars, and another man with blond hair. All of them covered in blood, the woman and girl were crying profusely and the men were intensely angered and ensorrowed.

_'How could I have let this happen? I WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!' _the man with the red hair thought.

The blond one had thoughts of his own, _'Why couldn't protect my son?! First I seal a demon within him that makes his life miserable, and now he is dying because I held_ _back_!'

The person in the gurney was a blond boy of 16, covered in his and other's blood. The boy's cloak was in tatters, so was his shirt and Shinobi vest. Lacerations, burns, cuts, and scars covered his body. A 2 thin openings from a katana in his chest and 4 punctures from kunai on his bod: 1 in his bicep, 1 in his stomache, another in his chest, and the last near his ribcage. Another cut on his right cheek which crossed diagonally over his 3 whisker marks. Blood from his lip, mouth, chest, leg, arms, and head. The boy in the gurney was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the legacy o the Yellow Flash. Also known as the Crimson Cyclone, the Bloody Storm, the Kyuubi Reincarnation, the Golden Maelstrom. And now, Hero of Konoha. But all at a price, this one possibly too hefty.

"Get him on the table STAT!" Tsunade yelled as she, Shizune, and 5 other surgeons walked into the O.R, "Get me morphine, an IV drip, Type B+ blood, clamps, scalpels, forceps, gauze, Adrenaline Syringe, Venturi mask, an O2 tank, and Sake."

Once all the necessary supplies (and sake) were retrieved, they bean operating. He had major internal bleeding, 3rd Degree Burns, 13 broken bones, both lungs punctured, and lacerations; it brought Shizune to her feet to see Naruto wearing a Venturi mask, being cut into, and about to die infront of her. As they were operating, his pulse weakened and the EKG (electrocardiogram, its EKG not ECG!) flat-lined, "We're loosing him!" Shizune yelled as she grabbed the defibrillator, adjusted the voltage and put the electrode handles on Naruto's chest.

His body jumped up from the shock, but his heart didn't respond, "Turn up the defibrillator!" commanded Tsunade. They continued.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze family heard the semi-panic, which brought even further distraught to them causing them to cry more. At this point Kushina and Masami's words were just mumbles. Kenshin and Minato had tears in their eyes that had them both thinking the same think, _'How did this happen?_'

** [25 Minutes Earlier]**

Naruto was fighting side-by-side with his friends and family. As him and Kenshin were sweeping the Sound with a mix of **Kazekenjustu**, ANBU started to appear in the battle. Naruto decapitated one and took his mask. The jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed at the symbol, so did his Uncle's when he showed it to him, "Uncle, its ROOT, meaning..."

"Danzo-teme is here," the Scarred Swordsman interrupted, "Be on alert."

"So you took my insult line huh? If you weren't family I would launch you into the sky... THAT'S IT!" Naruto received a grand idea and went to his friends.

"Utake, launch me up. Hinata, use **Air Palm **to push me into the sky! And tell everyone to clear the area!" They did as Naruto requested; he jumped on top of Utake's zanbato, who propelled it forward. He reached about 5 feet in the air, that was when Hinata came into the plan and pushed a large amount of chakra to her arm, "**Air Palm**!" she yelled.

Then the Blonde was pushed up another 30 feet in the air, that was when he began his tactic, "**VERTO**!" Larnarve appeared in the sky in his mighty glory, but his armor was blood-red and his eyes glowed purple. As gravity caused him to fall, his figure and trident glowed with golden flames,"**Divine Comet Crash**!"

The crimson-cloaked blonde crashed to the ground as a meteor, creating a giant, fiery crater which severely crippled Danzo's ROOT Forces. Naruto's allies kept thanking him mentally to get a warning. That boy could accomplish the impossible at 16! Imagine him in his prime, only a few years away. When Naruto did recover from the crater, he was in human form without his cloak, and burned a bit. Hinata instantly ran to her boyfriend, "Oh my god! You didn't tell me this was gonna happen!"

"Its okay I'm alright," Naruto comforted her, but his wince of pain betrayed him, "My demon chakra interfered with my _Knight Mode. _It siphons of my chakra, and now reacts violently to my **Chaotic Chakra**."

"Here," she gave him a small medical ninjutsu on his leg to help him fight. In return he gave her a his chakra to almost fill her chakra reserves, "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"No, thank you Naruto-kun," the two started deeply at each other. No matter the violence that was occurring, it was a romantic moment. Their faces closed in on eachothers enough so they could feel the other's breath. There was a huge explosion on the side of them, as their lips closed in; it was only 2 centimeters until their lips touched...until Masami yelled at them, "WAR FIRST, SEX LATER!"

"Imouto/Masami-san!" they both seperated blushing. it was a minor silence before they both agreed and continued to fight. Syuu was in a bit of trouble at the moment so Naruto went to help her out, and Hinata aid Shikamaru. The Shinarashi was surrounded, true there was water all around her. But there was one problem, _''Damn, I'm out of chakra_.'

That was until Naruto appeared in a crimson flash. He pushed a **Rasengan **through the first Sound-nin's heart. The next one, he leg-swiped and stabbed. When there was enough distance between his friend and his enemies, he grabbed her hand. She blushed at the grip of his strong grip; suddenly all of her chakra returned to her, "Get out of the water. I'm gonna shock it."

"You will be shocked too. There may be water on them, but so is there on you," she told him, fearing of what was about to happen. Naruto just whispered, "Go."

Syuu did as Naruto told her, she didn't want Naruto in pain, but she trusted him, and he trusted her. So she jumped away, and in the middle, she heard, "**Chidori Current**!"

The ground shortly lit up in lightning as the ROOT and Sound shinobi yelled in pain, but so did Naruto. All of the enemies surrounding Naruto fell face-first signifying that their hearts had stopped from the voltage. She was in fear of what happened to Naruto; he fell on his knees, smoke coming from his cloths. He was alive but barely; she ran as fast as she could and hugged him. All the blond did was give Syuu his fox smile, one with pain, but happiness too.

"Come on," the Namikaze said as he stood up, "Our jobs aren't done ye... DANZO" he yelled as he found his chakra signature. Only his chakra could match with the darkness in his heart, and it was headed towards Hinata's. He teleported to the her using the **Flying Thunder God **seal formula on her necklace that he gave her on their first date. He reappeared behind her, and barely dodged a katana slash heading towards him, "Hinata, you are not safe. Danzo is headed for you, because he thinks that killing you will weaken my control over Kurama's chakra. Making me easier to control with his Sharingan."

"How does he have a sharingan?" she asked as she punched several ROOT in the chest, shattering their bones like glass and having the shards impale their organs. Naruto used a **Raikiri **to stab through several more ROOT and Sound then he spoke, "According to our spies and the intel they gathered, he stole an Uchiha's eye before the Massacre. And then implanted 10 other Sharingan and the Shodaime Hokage's cells in his body so he can control all bijuu, and use them as a weapon."

"Okay, lets g...EXPLOSIVE TAG!" she yelled as a kunai was thrown on the ground 3 feet away from the couple. When it went off, Naruto jumped infront of Hinata, and covered her from the blast with his own body. After the blast, she opened her eyes to reveal Naruto shielding her, "Are... you alright...Hinata...chan," Naruto weakly asked. She nodded her head with tears. Those tears bursted out when 2 ROOT stabbed Naruto in his chest. Each blade piercing his lung, Naruto coughed out blood. Danzo walked out of the smoke with kunai in his hand, he threw them at Naruto. 1 in his stomach, the other on his side, one in is bicep, and the last inches away from his heart.

"NO!" the young Hyuuga screamed as her lover was being used as a pin-cushion right infront of her eyes, trying to shield her, "STOP!"

"A strong one, huh?" Danzo spoke, "Slash him!"

The ROOT grabbed kunais, and began to deeply cut Hinata. More and more blood poured down Naruto's body as he still protected her, "It's okay...Hinata-chan...You are safe...Sorry for being... a baka..."

The blonde's body slumped down beside Hinata. Naruto's blood dripped down her cheek. Sadness replaced by anger, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hinata charged with a katana she picked up, Danzo who just stood there smugly did nothing. He just had a smile, a smile that went away as his both of his arm's were cut off. Not by Hinata, but by 2 people behind him. Everyone looked back to see Minato Namikaze and Kenshin Uzumaki with their chakra violently burning with fury and rage.

"You attack our family..." Kenshin began.

"You kill my son..." Minato continued.

"You defile the dead..." Kenshin spoke again.

"AND YOU THINK WE WON'T HURT YOU!" they both yelled at the same time, both sliced their blades through Danzo's legs. He screamed in pain as all of his appendages were removed. His torso and head were on the ground, finally they delivered the killing blow. Kenshin stabbed his zanbato in Danzo's right eye, and Minato stabbed _Soul Judgement _through Danzo's left; instantly killing him. Both of the men ran to Naruto. The ROOT began to retreat as their leader was killed, the Sound followed knowing failure was inevitable if they continued.

"We won/ the battle is over/ the bastards are retreating/ victory is ours!" was what the shinobi said. Masami and Kushina hugged and celebrated until they saw a crowd, so they went inside. What they found scarred them, "THAT'S MY SON! THAT'S MY BOY! WHAT HAPPENED!" she asked and screamed with tears. Masami and Hinata performed a vast degree of medical ninjutsu to stop/lessen the bleeding to get Naruto inside a hospital. As the crowd cleared, Minato carried his son to the Konoha General Hospital as Kenshin, Masami, and Kushina cleared the pathway. Ino took crying Hinata to her home so she could calm down.

**[Now]**

Naruto's pulse weakened and the EKG (electrocardiogram, its EKG not ECG!) flat-lined, "We're loosing him!" Shizune yelled as she grabbed the defibrillator, adjusted the voltage and put the electrode handles on Naruto's chest.

His body jumped up from the shock, but his heart didn't respond, "Turn up the defibrillator!" commanded Tsunade. They continued. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a pit of darkness, "Am I dead?"

"**No kit**," Kurama said as he appeared behind Naruto, "**This is what humans call 'Limbo', the Path before death**."

"So is this in my head?" Naruto asked Kurama.

"**No..**" "Then you aren't Kurama. He is always in my head. He would only be here if his soul was still sealed inside me, but it is inside _Soul Judgement_. WHO ARE YOU?!"

"**Clever boy**," _Kurama _spoke as the figures's shape shifted, into a humanoid shadow, forming a woman wearing a black kimono with white trees, she had white hair with blacks highlights, a slender body with curves, pure black eyes, and flawless skin. Her energy was dark, but peaceful, benevolent, and...beautiful," My name is..."

"Shinigami," Naruto interrupted, "Yes, I know because of your beauty, choice of clothing, chakra nature, and overall presence."

She blushed at Naruto's acknowledgement of his comment at 'beauty', _'Smart kid and handsome too. I wonder if...'_

"You may be a god, Shinigami-san, but your emotions and looks of lust and interest are human. And to answer your question: no, I am taken," Naruto said calmly. He just stood up the God of Death. Most people would shake in fear, but Naruto was not most people, "Why am I here?"

"If you think I did this to you, I did not. Whoever is in Limbo, which is rare, is there because their bodies die, but their minds and spirit choose not too. But I must ask you why do you continue to fight, what drives you? Never has a human been more stubborn, nor resilient about death."

Naruto's eyes widened, it reminded him of when Kenshin trained him 3 years ago.

_Flashback_

"In order to become strong you need to understand, of what motivates you," Kenshin explained, "What inspires to to never quit. What drives you to keep on fighting. Once you understand what does, then you recognize yourself for what you can truly become, what you can truly achieve."

"Understand what drives me?" Naruto told himself.

_Flashback End_

**[Cue Naruto: Sadness and Sorrow theme]**

"In the beginning it was to be remembered and recognized. Not for being the Kyuubi-brat or demon, but just as Naruto, the next Hokage," the blond began as his old loud(er), more brash self's memories came across his mind, "People like Danzo, Orochimaru,Sasuke, and even my true inner-demons all tried to discourage me, and crush my hope. It is by sheer luck, I survied. It was until I met my Uncle Kenshin, Masami, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Hinata, Syuu, Utake, Akaru, and all of my friends when I realized that my motivation, my inspiration, my drive wasn't being remembered. But rather become a legacy, a legend!"

**[End Sadness and Sorrow theme]**

The faces and smiles of his friends and family flashed through his head, "My answer to why I fight, is just not to defeat my opponents, but rather than defeat my inner-demons. To prove to those who can't fight for themselves, that there is hope!"

Shinigami smiled, this human was the purest of heart to ever exist.

"Promise me this, you will never stop fighting," Naruto nodded. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him, then whispered, "A little good-bye gift," then smashed her lips upon Naruto's. The blond's eyes were wide every single second of the 4 second kiss until she faded into a shadow, _'I just got the kiss of death! DAMN!'_

Back in the operating room, Naruto's heartbeat could once again be heard. It strengthened more and more, true it wasn't normal, but it was better than none, "Good, he's stablizing. Continue the surgery, his heart may be saved, but his body may betray him," Tsunade sighed with relieved then began to continue the operation.

She walked out of the O.R after a long 2 hours. Minato and a very eye-puffed Kushina ran up to her, "Naruto has stabilized and will a full recovery, but even with his healing factor, it may take days for him to recover. A week at least; he is one stubborn kid."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Minato thanked as he took Kushina home, crying with tears of joy.

**[2 days after Surgery]**

Hinata walked in the room with fresh flowers,"Hi Naruto-kun, Ino and I got you flowers, while you recover. I hope you do soon, I miss you, we miss you. All of the Nations want to thank the person who saved Konoha and stopped the Fourth Great Ninja War from occurring. Masami has been worried sick, but is an ambassador traveling to a Kage Summit to discuss about the Sound's Invasion."

She stopped and looked at Naruto. His pace was pale, there was a large amount of gauze over his chest, some on his bicep, and also his forehead. There was a Venturi mask around his mouth and nose, so his lungs could function artificially before being stressed instantly after surgery, and he was also unconcious. A cast was also placed on his right ankle. Tsunade said that he was currently in coma, recovering and regenerating all of the wounds he had received, becaus Kurama's chakra and his **Chaotic Chakra **was used up to shield Hinata, his regeneration was even slower. But the EKG's data and graph showed he was very much alive.

"Get well soon," The Hyuuga teenager said as she left her flowers next to the large mass of more flowers, cards, and balloons. She pulled up a chair, sat on it, put her head on Naruto's hospital bed and fell asleep.

**[8 days after Surgery]**

It was a sunny afternoon, full of excitement, and the usual Konoha cheer. But for some, it wasn't. The person who allowed Konoha to still exist, was in the hospital with a coma, recovering from lacerations, stabs, broken bones, 3rd degree burns, severe chakra exhaustion, and blood loss. Nonetheless, he and the others who had fallen were honored. Naruto used to the called: failure, demon, brat, filth. But in that battle 8 days ago, the blonde's true color were shown, one that gave him the name of Savior, Hero, and Legacy of the Yellow Flash.

Back in his hospital room, Hinata was asleep on his side again. Suddenlry, Naruto's eyes snapped open, he breathed heavily and took off the venturi mask. The jinchuriki put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "You know...that could alter...your posture and...spine..."

Once the lavender-haired Hyuuga heard the voice she shot up, and hugged Naruto on his bed, "Shit. that hurts!"

"Sorry," Hinata apologized, "I just got so excited!"

"It;s okay, Hinata-chan. Do you know were my clothes are?" Naruto asked as he slowly got up, and noticed the light blue pants and shirt he wore. Hinata shook her head, "Most of clothes got ripped when you go here. The rest were somehow taken by fangirls."

Naruto's sweatdropped and fearfully asked,"How many?"

"More than you think?" Hinata replied. Naruto just asked, "How do you know."

"I'm...the...President,"Hinata blushed and answered. She gave him new clothes. Ones made for casual wear instead of shinobi wear, A black sweatpants with an orange stripe going down each leg, and black shirt that had the Uzushio symbol on the back.

"Thanks," Naruto thankfully said as he took his shirt off and went inside the room's bathroom. Hinata blushed as she saw his front and back abdominal muscles. After changing, he washed his face and ran his hand through his hair to make it spikey, "Hinata, I think this shirt clothes is a size to small."

Mini-Hinata had a nosebleed when she saw how the shirt hugged Naruto's well developed chest, _'__Thank you Anko-sensei!' _"Really, they seem fine?"

"I guess I grew in thsoe 8 days, shall we. We shall," Hinata took the Jinchuuriki's arm and left the hospital. To get to the hotel that Naruto's family were staying they would have to cross the markets. The markets with _fangirls_. All of them started to flood around Naruto, until Hinata grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately. The villagers around them 'aww-ed' in cuteness while the fangirls groaned in defeat. After shaking of more fangirls, and a series of (painful) hugs, handshakes, thank-you's, and light cheek kisses they arrived at the hotel.

*knock Knock* Kenshin opened the door to see a smiling Hinata, "Oh, good afternoon Hinata," "Good after noon Kenshin-taicho. I brought news about Naruto..."

Masami, Minato, and Kushina instantly ran to the door to ask, "What happened? Is he alright?" all at the same time. Hinata smiled kindly, and moved to the side to show them Naruto, "Ask him yourself."

"Hi okaa-san, otou-san, oji, imouto," Naruto greeted with his fox smile. Masami touched her brother's face to make sure he wasn't a genjutsu; then she hugged him hard, "Imouto, I am real, but so are my wounds. They still haven't healed," he said painfully as Masami loosened the hug a bit, and Naruto hugged her too.

"Naruto..." Kushina whisprered as she hugged him too, soon Minato, Kenshin, and Hinato joined. They stopped when Naruto's shirt damped, so he lifted it up to reveal that his left lung stitched had opened, "Naruto, grab _Soul Judgement_!" Kenshin yelled.

Naruto quickly ran towards the table and grabbed the claymore's handle, Naruto's eyes became crimson with black slits, and then returned to their normal blue. His wounds started to regenerate rapidly, mending his bones, unscarring tissue, closing the stab wound. Hell, he had Hinata pull out the stitches so they wouldn't crawl into his body. Normal people body healed, where Naruto's regenerated. His body quickly made new cells, instead of replacing the cells; in a matter of seconds, not a single injury nor drop of blood was on his chest or body.

A swirling shadow appeared from the sword, and formed into an image of his father, except: he had black hair with red highlights and streaks, crimson-slit eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, sharp teeth, 9 tails liashing out behind him, and demonic chakra, "I've been saving some chakra for you, so your regeneration could speed up. Is this human form fitting, its from your father genetics, so I am basically your new uncle."

Naruto laughed and hugged Kurama, "You sly-fox. Welcome to the family Kurama Namikaze."

**[Sunset]**

Naruto, Masami, Hinata, Syuu, Utake, Akaru, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Neji sat at the Hokage Mountain watching the sunset.

"You know, that our battle has just begun, right," Syuu told her friends, "Orochimaru is still alive, and so is Akatsuki."

"So what?" Kiba said, "That just gives us more asses to kick!"  
Everyone but Shino, and Neji laughed, "YOSH! That means I will find more rivals and enemies to challenge!" Lee yelled.

"Bushy-brows, you ever calm down?" Naruto asked, Ten-Ten shook her head, "He's got ADHD. So we can't do anything."

'Everything is going to change isn't it?" Ino said, "We haven't seen what Akatsuki is capable of, how will we win?"

Naruto smiled, "We will win! As long as we stay together, we will win. And I made a promise to never stop fighting. And I intend to keep it."

"Then you will need a medics, a stealthy bug-user, a shadow-user, a food pil provider, 2 Byakugans, a weapons mistress, a taijutsu master, 2 water users, a swordsman, a kenjustu master, a genjutsu master, human-dog partners, and a demon," Hinata said. Naruto kissed her, "Just wait, we haven't even started."


	22. UPDATE ON THE SEQUEL

UPDATE!

Hey guys, D.M here,

sorry I haven't been posting in a while. WelshDragon 19 has given me mindblowing ideas that I just had to draft out first, and I was also in the middle of writing my Naruto: the Vengeful Hacker story, before a firework burned my hand making it difficult to type. This time, I just had to use 1 hand to slowly type, until hte painmeds numbed the pain and let my hand heal. I can now type correctly, and am back. but sadly I bring news that the sequel to my Prince of the Whirlpool story will be a bit delayed. I am sorry, I understand your anger as a reader if you are angry. But very soon, the series will continue. And there will be many more stories to come.

In ramen we trust,

DemonicMaelstrom

PS: WelshDragon18 and I will have a partnership of sorts

PSS: Thank you Rose Tiger and Isom


	23. Omake 1- Part One

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

"**Demon Speech/Jutsu**"

_'__**Demon thought**__'_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

* * *

Omake #1: Naruto vs. Rumors- Part One

It was a peaceful day in Kumo; birds were chirping, clouds were passing, villagers were conversing, shinobi were training or relaxing, and the Raikage was pumping iron. It was peaceful, but not in the office of Shinobi Weekly; where reported Chie Nakamura was getting chewed out by her boss. She wore a business suit with a skirt that ended at her knees, had neck level black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS?" the bald man enraged. He slammed his fist on his table, causing a cup holder of pencils to fall. His tie flapped as he continued to yell, "THIS IS NOT THE STORY I ASKED FOR!"

Chie tried to inform of supirior, "But sir, this is what you asked for. The Drug Trade Bust, Konoha's 2nd Invasion, the recent decrease in the Elemental Nation's crime, Uzushio's economical spike. This is all what you wanted!"

He got out of his desk and pointed onto a white board with multiple pictures of said events that were circled and then connected by a line to a picture. The picture was of a shinobi with blonde hair, fair skin, ocean blue eyes, 3 whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in a black shirt with the Uzushio swirl in red, black cargo pants that had loops were some seals were stored, standard ninja sandals, a black cloak with red flames licking the bottom, and a Uzushio headband around his head. He wasn't even looking at the camera and it was in public, so it seemed to be like a covert photo.

"What is the collected link of all those occurences?" the man pointed at the picture, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I want stories about him. Not stories about what he has done. I don't care whether he's gay, is an addict, goes to clubs, or any stuff like that. As long as you have it by the end of the week OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

She stomped out of the office fuming. A man with brown hair and green eyes wearing a simple blue shirt and brown pants followed her, "I take it didn't go well."

"No, we have to find out something about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that people don't know. He wants us to expose him," Chi continued to angrily walk as the man tried to catch up.

"What is there to find, he's so well-known but people know so little about him," he summed up.

They walked to a cafe to discuss what they had planned. "Alright this is what we know: he's a jinchuuriki, didn't meet his family until 3 years ago, was abused until the Uchiha Recovery Mission, was a troublemaker as a kid, and killed his teammate Sasuke Uchiha after he threatened and insulted his family," she summed up.

"What about his academy grades?" the man pointed out. "They sucked."

"Kepp up Sugiyama, his teachers except for one sabotaged them; after getting a correct education in Uzushio, his IQ was revealed to be 215," Chie told her partner rolling her eyes. "What about him deserting Konoha?"

Sugiyama shook his head, "He left Konoha to join Uzushio with his family. People would side with him if we posted it."

"Well I'm of ideas!" Chie put her head down and had her hands over her head, "My career is over!"

Sugiyama sighed until he understood the obvious, "We could always go to him and spy on him."

"Your crazy," she said in her muffled voice, "Let's do it!"

They got up, "He's in Konoha, pack for a few days lets go," both of them went to their apartment's and packed a bag filled with essentials. Luckily for them, they travel with a 3 man team that was headed to Konoha too so they didn't have to worry about bandits or thieves. The 3 man team asked them to deliver a package sent by the Raikage when they got inside, so they could instantly go back. The partners agreed and headed for the gates.

"Business or pleasure?" Izumo asked going through their paperwork and stamping some documents.

"Business," Chie said walking inside as the gates opened, it was like Kumo just not on the mountain.

"I think we should deliver the package first," Sugiyama said walking to the largest building with a large kanji for fire. His partner argued that it would be a waste of time but he told her that the team had trusted them with their mission. First hesitant, but eventually agreed. Sugiyama and Chie walked into the office and were met by the receptionist.

"May I help you?" she asked in a very neutral voice not even looking off of her paperwork.

"Yes, we have a package to deliver to the Hokage," Sugiyama stated.

"Please wait here, she is currently busy," the receptionist pointed to the seats on her left.

The brown haired man looked at his partner who nodded her head. Sugiyama then looked back at the receptionist, he put his finger on her chin and brought up her forehead, "You know beautiful, I'm kind of in a rush. I was hoping you could make some sort of exception for me, please?" he winked at her.

The receptionist looked at him and blushed, "L-L-Let me s-see what I c-c-can d-do.."

In a few seconds a woman holding a small pig speed walked to them, "Follow me," she instructed.

Chie and Sugiyama followed behind her, "And that's why I'm your partner," he boasted.

Chie rolled her eyes and slapped his head, "Let's just get this over with, pretty boy."

Shizune guided them to a closed room, the closer you got the easier you could hear voices talk. She opened the door to show a blonde shinobi and the Hokage arguing, rather loudly. The Hokage had her hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples while the Shinobi snatched a bottle out of her hand and placed it away on a shelf. As he turned around to put away the bottle, he saw Chie and Sugiyama. "Oh hello."

"Y-Your..." Sugiyama stuttered to speak.

The shinobi grinned, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, may I help you?"

"Yes, could you-" Sugiyama began getting out a pen and paper.

Chie interrupted him by getting infront of him, "We have to deliver this to the Hokage. And my partner here would like your autograph."

"Sure no problem," Naruto took the pen and paper and wrote his name flamboyantly with a kanji for 'Fox.' Chie then handed him the package which he then gave to Tsunade. The large-chested Hokage grumbled a bit as she opened it with a kunai under her desk. Her eyes widened and she gained an evil grin as she pulled out what was inside: Kumo Sake.

Before Naruto could even react, Shizune instantly grabbed it from her, "Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't drink on the job. We have discussed this!"

"Right right," Tsunade shook her head and sat up, "Now Naruto, do you know why you are here?"

"Because I started a food fight at lunch," he joked about being in the principal's office, but he gave up after Tsunade gave him an annoyed look, "Because drunk villagers were trying to fight me at the bar when I was trying get a drink with Kakashi, Asuma, and my Uncle."

"And that doesn't mean you can break their legs, twist their arms, cause property damage in the bar, and use a physically damaging genjutsu on them!" she replied.

"C'mon Baa-chan, they broke the stool on me! You can even ask Kakashi and Asuma, they started it! I told them to back off, the drunken bastard called my family hell spawn. I shoved him back, next thing I know it's a 6v1 and. It was rather entertaining, I mean I was drinking while fighting them. Not even a single drop made it on the ground," he smiled as he remembered it, "And as Konoha law states, if a villager attacks a shinobi in any physical manner, that shinobi has the right to retaliate and kill him if necessary."

Tsunade took in a deep breath, "I am willing to let the brawl pass but according to witnesses, you used a genjutsu known as **Nine Levels of Hell: Level One**. That is the same jutsu that your teammate Ryu used on Sasuke Uchiha during the Preliminaries and I am well aware that it physically affects the body as well as the mind."

"Their lucky I didn't go **Level Nine** on their drunken asses," he sleepishly spoke under his breath.

Tsunade heard it though, "For creating a disturbance during reconstruction, you are to repair the brawl and pay for the damages."

That's were the blond grinned, "Done, I left a few clones to repair it while we have been "talking," so if there's nothing else then I am to leave and finish repairing the Village. Good bye Hokage-sama," he bowed and left.

Chie and Sugiyama were taken aback; not only did a foreign Shinobi call the Hokage 'Grandmother' but he had a reply for everything she had. Whether it was for disciplinary reasons or whatever, he repaired the bar but also Konoha itself. His miraculous chakra reserves could easily create an army. The two partners left after the blond to follow him, "Why did you prevent me from speaking to him?"

"What would we learn from an interview? Many shinobi are trained liars, its best if we just spy on him and find out info."

Sugiyama decided to sum up the absurdity of his partner, "You want to do shinobi work against a shinobi that is as fast if not faster than the Raikage and could wipe out a shinobi village on his own?"

He tried to talk Chie out of it but she was too stubborm and they didn't have any other options. Chie and Sugiyama began to follow Naruto as he casually walked through Konoha. They saw the dirty looks he got, some parents pulled their children closer to them as he walked by. But it wasn't all bad as some people thanked him for helping defend the village. A small boy, not even 6 walked up to him with a pen and paper, "Daddy says you help protect us, thank you Mr. Fox!"

The blond chuckled a bit as he took the paper and wrote down the same signature, as he was the boy talked to Naruto, "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you."

"You do? Just remember, never give up, keep training, and don't abandon those you hold precious. You are the next generation that will surpass me, make me proud kiddo," he ruffled the child's hair as he ran to his father excited. Naruto saw his father who was a shinobi, he mouthed 'thank you' and nodded.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Chie commented.

Naruto went to Konoha's east districts which were less maintained than the others, the one he had lived in. If you walked, you couldn't go 5 feet without seeing a prostitute or drug dealing. As he walked near a building, a woman wearing a skimpy blue dress stopped him, "You lookin' for a good time, handsome?"

_'So he's a sleaze?' _Chie thought as she pulled out her camera and Sugiyama began to take notes on his actions.

Naruto could smell the nicotine on her breath as his nose crinkled, "No thanks, I'm here to take care of some business."

As he was about to open the door, the prostitute stopped him, "Don't go in there, the dealers are ruthless!"

"I can take care of myself, ma'am," he lightly took her hand off of the door knob. Her eyes widened as she saw the kanji on the back of his cloak.

"Wait, you're-" she was cut off by the door closing. The news duo followed him, and Sugiyama flat out rejected the woman before she could even speak. The door revealed a rundown room but the left led to a cellar or basement. Chie and Sugiyama quietly walked down them to see a room with a large shipping containers filled with white powder: cocaine. But what really caught their eye was Naruto in combat against eight people.

It was obvious, they had come in the middle of him shutting down their operation. Chie began to take pictures as two charge Naruto but he grabbed one by the throat and effortlessly threw him to the second. The others decided not to fool around and produced weapons consisting of knives, crow bars, and a chain. The one with the chain threw it at Naruto, but the blond caught it and pulled him forward. As momentum brought him fly forward, Naruto extended his foot causing him to run into it and rolling over in pain. Five of them surrounded Naruto and ran at him, jumped up and brought his feet down on one's neck, immobilizing him. Two tried to stab Naruto from a different angle. He took a step back and grabbed their hands pulled them to each other, making them stab eachother.

Chie was taken aback at his actions, he was so happy talking to everyone but ruthless against these people; Sugiyama was no different but understood the difference in his attitude. _'Such strength...'_

The next one wildly slashed at Jinchuuriki unsuccessfully, who caught his wrist and applied intense pressure causing him to drop the knife. Once disarmed, Naruto forced his hand down created a deafening crack sound as the dealer howled in pain. Naruto grabbed him by the throat and threw him forcefully against a wall. The last one was scared relentless, Naruto threw a barrage of kunai at his feet making him fall on the ground, cowering as he crawled back, "I grew up watching trash like you ruin lives, break apart families, corrupt people. Not anymore..." he angrily spoke with passion.

The man's hand came on the chain of his fallen associate. His left hand grabbed a package of cocaine and thew it at Naruto who used his coat cover to prevent it from going inside his nostrils. Next, he got up and wrapped the chain around Naruto's neck choking him.

_'Is this how he will die?' _Sugiyama thought.

Naruto grabbed the with his bare hands and forced the chains to break; as he gasped for air, the man went behind Naruto and tried to slice Naruto's neck but the blond elbowed his solar-plexus, causing the blade to slip and slice up his left jawline to the left of his forehead. The dealer, Chie, and Sugiyama were in total shock (fear for the dealer) as Naruto's skin instantaneously regrew in a matter of seconds. The dealer tried to crawl away, but Naruto stomped on his ankle and knee. Two more cracks were heard as he shrieked, Naruto went up to him, flipped him over face-to-face, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

"These aren't your streets anymore!" he continued his thrash and punched him every time he finished a word.

Chie had to cover her mouth and Sugiyama's face turned to a new shade of green as the man was beated to a pulp. Naruto produced a water bottle via seal, washed his hands, and left leaving the duo shocked at his brutality.

They lost sight of him after they left the building making Chie frustrated as they left. People started seeing ANBU **shushin** and began to leave, Chie and Sugiyama did the same except the went to a cafe in Central Konoha.

"Nothing! We have nothing! It's a two day journey from Kumo to Konoha, today was our only day and we barely have anytime to find out anything about Naruto!" Chie said intensely distraught.

Their conversation was heard by a female teenager behind them, "It sounds like you need help."

"Well unless you know any dirt on Naruto Uzumaki, then you can't help us," Sugiyama summed up finishing his coffee.

The girl smiled, "I'm his teammate, I can tell you more than you will ever get from anyone else."

Chie finally found some hope, "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

How much will Sakura fuck up Naruto's rep? Wait and find out next week! This is an omake and has nothing to completely do with the main storyline. Be sure to check out 'Maelstrom Returns' because that's were this story continues and will continue until I make a 3rd.


	24. Omake 1- Part Two

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

"**Kurama Speech/Naruto Demon Speech****/Jutsu**"

_'**Naruto/Kurama Demon Thought**__'_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVEN A PERCENTAGE OF A PERCENTAGE OF ANYTHING RELATED TO ANIME EXCEPT MY OC.**

**Also thanks for the feed back Guest and guest. guest with all caps, you're acting like I'm bashing them or making them characters so Naruto will kill them off. I respect the Japanese voice acters, especially Sugiyama, I'm using their names and Chie's appearance because I read in a previous story that did the same. Anyways, thanks for the feedback ^-^.**

* * *

Omake #1: Naruto vs. Rumors- Part Two

Naruto was now getting up, Tsunade had found him a new apartment because his last one was symbolically demolished after he was declared dead. Him and Kurama had a conversation inside his head, "**Don't you think that Tsunade was to harsh on you, making you pay and rebuild the bar and all. She well enough knew, due to your position as a heir of Uzushio, attacking you would be considered an assassination attempt and could have easily created a war.**"

_'Nah,' _he disagreed, _'You were asleep until she started yelling. Those people from another village came in, Tsunade had to make it sound like I deserved a punishment. Otherwise people would think that because I saved Konoha and I'm the Fourth's son, I get special treatment and a bypass for crimes or misdemeanors I do. Plus, they had a session with Anko and Ibiki for their choices.'_

"**And the part where you called her granny and became a smartass, you smartass**," the fox sheepishly insulted.

Naruto's mind presence scratched the back of his head, _'I got carried away.'_

As he finished getting ready for the day and walked outside, an ANBU wearing a dog mask appeared infront of him. "I thought you left the ANBU, Kakashi?"

The ANBU took his mask of to reveal Naruto's old silver-haired sensei, "Part-time thing, helps me stay in practice when missions aren't enough. Speaking of missions, we need you to escort two Kumo civilians to Kumo and deliver a parcel."

Naruto closed the door before replying, "Lame..." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Kakashi went to the roof and to the other side of building to see the window open and a cup of tea laying there, steaming from the heat. And behind it, was Naruto on a weaved chair sipping his own, "Damn, you're persistent Kakashi-sensei."

"You'll be escorting two Kumo members that work at Shinobi Weekly. You know, you might even get a sneak peak on some rumors, scandals, and such," Kakashi said sipping his tea.

An evil grin came across Naruto as his hair darkly hid his eyes, he'd finally beat Ino t the punch. They had been lately having a challenge based on who can gather more information, an exercise of sorts given to them by Kurenai and the loser had to run around Konoha shirtless or in Ino's case, in a bra. Ino was well-known as the Gossip Queen during her earlier shinobi years at the Academy only tieing with Sakura. Naruto on the other hand didn't want to lose to Ino, so he accepted. It had been 3 days, meaning they had 4 left. If he found something unexpected that not even she or her contacts would know. "When?"

"One hour at the gates, you'll have a partner to assist you," Kakashi finished his tea and handed the cup to Naruto before leaving.

_'Brace yourself Ino,' _the blond evily thought, _'I may be your friend but when it comes to wagers, I'm ruthless.'_

"**You honestly, need a therapist**," Kurama commented.

Naruto sighed, _'Kaa-san is finding me one...'_

* * *

Naruto grabbed two scrolls labeled 'B-Rank' and was going through his closet. _'Hmm, what to wear?'_

Even he got tired of wearing black and wanted to mix it up a little bit. Naruto decided upon a blue shirt with the Uzushio symbol in white, white pants that were like a mix between joggers and cargo, a white cloak with blue flames similar to Minato's white and black cloak. On the back was the same 'Golden Maestrom' except in blue. His twin katana were both sealed into seals wrappings on his wrist but his claymore was on his back. "Alright, not bad."

"**Shut up pretty boy, and get to the gates**," Kurama snorted then went back to sleep.

_'Damn fox...' _he left his apartment, locked the door, and ran on the rooftops to the North Gates.

There Naruto met a woman with neck level black hair, a business suit with a skirt that ended a few inches below her knees, and chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a man with sandy brown hair, green eyes, blue pants, and a dark blue shirt. Both of them were suprised to see Naruto, "Hey, didn't I see you two yesterday?"

Sugiyama nodded, "Thanks for the autograph by the way."

"No problem," he replied, "So does anyone know who's my part-" his words stopped when he looked at who it was.

The shinobi had green eyes, light skin, and pink hair. She wore a red top, black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors . The cloth of her forehead protector, which acted as a headband, was red and she had large pouch on the back of her hip.

Next to her was Kakashi wearing his usual outfit except his jounin vest had a lightning design and there was a wakizashi strapped to his thight.

"Hello Haruo-san and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto neutrally greeted.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san," she replied. Kakashi gave Naruto a eye-smile as a greeting

_'Of all the people why Sakura. She's the last person in this village that wants to see me.' _Naruto thought. _'I wonder if its revenge for calling her granny yesterday?'_

"Are you going to chit-chat, or can we go?" Chie impatiently asked.

"Sorry, lets head out," Kakashi appologized and they left. The journey to Konoha was rather uneventful, it consisted of Kakashi and Naruto talking, Chie and Sugiyama comparing notes and rewriting on a notepad while listening to a audio recording. Naruto would've listened to it using his enhanced hearing but it would be an invasion of privacy. Sakura and Naruto didn't say a single word to eachother but using his **Dragon Eye**, she was very negatively emotional but strangely happy.

The gate security basically led up to a large mountain peak which was surrouned by smaller ones, hence the name, was covered in the clouds, but between the clouds was Kumo. "Cool..." Naruto commented as he gazed throughout the village.

As he walked, many people looked at him. Not like some of the villagers in Konoha, these stared at him in awe. He especially attracted the attention of the female population. Even in Kumo, he had the attention from fangirls to old ladies. Just like in Konoha, they saw a central building with a large lightning kanji except more of a blue compoud built into a peak larger than the others.

"So I guess this is where we part I guess," Chie informed. "Thank you for accompanying us."

She shook his hand along with Sugiyama, "It was a pleasure meeting you Namikaze-san."

"Likewise, sir, and it's just Naruto," he smiled.

"Come by the Konoha Weekly Office sometime, we now give tours," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," the 3 shinobi walked to the central Kage building.

As they entered, a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes walked up to them. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face. "Hello, My name is Mabui. You must be here to see the Raikage."

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed.

Mabui nodded, "Follow me please."

They followed her up several steps to an office with plenty of open space. It was filled with all sorts of fitness equipment from dumbells to a treadmill, but the only thing it was missing was a bodybuilder. "Please take a seat," she pointed at the four seat infront of a desk that was stacked with papers.

Mabui left the room and it wasn't even two seconds as the doors were literally busted through by a man. He was large in height, had dark skin, light blond hair that was combed back, and a goatee paired with a mustache. He wore a loose, white haori that openly revealed his very, very muscular physique. On his waist was a golden bealt of a liger head and large gauntlets on his wrists. His voice was rought, deep, and fustrated. Mabui was running after him as he smashed the door down. "Raikage-sama, you shouldn't break any doors or windows!"

"I don't care, I can pay for them." he spoke angrily, "Now where did Bee run off too?!"

"Killer Bee informed me that we 'wanted open freedom, because of his growing boredom.'" she ended with finger quotes. "You have vistors."

He looked at the trio that stared at him, _'He must be 300 pounds of literal muscle!'_ Naruto thought.

_'I've heard stories of his speed, it rivaled Minato-sensei'_ Kakashi reminisced.

Sakura just stared dumbly at the large man, not even finding words that could comprehend her thoughts. Ay grumbled and sat down, "How may I help you?"

"We are here from Konoha-" Sakura started.

"I can see your headbands, girl," Ay interrupted.

Naruto cleared his throat, "Anyways, we were informed to give you this," he unsealed the parcel he got from Kakashi and handed it to the Raikage. Ay's index finger lit up with chakra as he sliced the tape open; inside the box was a cylindrical contained. Inside it were 6 gravity seals.

"Trying to increase your speed?" Naruto asked smiling, "Afraid you might come in second to a certain blond haired Jinchuuriki?"

Ay growled, "Watch yourself, brat."

"My father is as fast as you 17 years ago, we should see how you pair against the new generation. Afterall, you did get a little jealous at the Jounin Exams a few weeks ago," Naruto replied.

Kakashi decided to defuse the bomb before it went off, "Now, let's just put this aside until next time. Naruto, let's go." The silver-haired Jounin dragged the blond out with Sakura calling Naruto an idiot along the way.

"What the hell, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as they were now outside of the Kage Building

"Naruto, you may be a Jounin but you lack the maturity of one. You can't go around and challenge Kage," Kakashi scolded. "You maybe strong, but you are a bit naive."

Naruto looked down in slight shame. "**He's right Naruto**."

_'Shut it, you're the one that told me to test my speed against the Raikage!'_ Naruto yelled at his tenant.

"**There is a time and place for everything**," Kurama spoke.

Naruto apologized and left to finish his personal mission.

As Naruto left, he didn't notice the evil glint in Sakura's eyes. 'Just_ wait Naruto, you'll get what's coming to you...'_

Thanks to a Kumo-nin with a lollipop in his mouth, was able to find the Shinobi Weekly building. It was comprised of 2 connected compounds; one for the offices and the second for the printing. By the looks of it, probably the second largest structure in Kumo, only being beat by the Kage Compound. Naruto didn't know why they even had tours but they luckily did. The first portion was boring because he had to listen to the guide's rambling about the history of the company for around 28 minutes.

As the blond sneaked in with the rest of the small crowd which was directed by a guide, he buried his face inside the newest issue of the paper to avoid being seen by the crown and asked the guide. "Where is the bathroom, ma'am?"

"It will be..." she thought for a moment before finishing her sentence. "Behind you, take a left and go down the hall. It will be on the opposite side of the offices."

"Thanks," Naruto replied and left, but instead didn't go to the bathroom.

As he was walking down the hall, a talk and bulky man in Kumo's shinobi uniform stopped him. His stance was firm which reminded Naruto of a security guard's which was exactly what he was, "You, arms up and drop the paper," the man put a tight grip on the katana around his back, readying himself like a serpent.

Naruto dropped the paper and turned around with his hands behind his head, "Just saying, I'm not a spy. I'm just looking for the bathroom."

The guard automatically recognized the Jinchuuriki, "You're Naruto Namikaze right? My daughter is a huge fan."

"Oh thanks," Naruto replied, "Can I put my hands down please?"

The guard nodded before resheathing the portion of his katana that he had prepped for a strike, "Sorry, you wouldn't believe how many crazy people we get here."

"I've had a fair share show up at my house," Naruto said.

The man chuckled before letting Naruto walk but stopped to hand Naruto a business card, "Here take this, I've had my fair share of problems."

The card read:

_Alcoholics Abuse Counseling_

_Dr. Egiru Shibata_

_11:45 AM to 12:00 AM - Monday through Sunday_

_'Don't keep running, let us help you fight.'_

"Not to be rude," Naruto began, "But why are you giving this to me."

"Oh well, you see...I may be a guard but I here my fair share of rumors from the reporters. And the one about you having an issue, " the guard made a drinking gesture.

"Can you tell me where I can find the Editor-in-Chief?" Naruto with a smile but within his mind he was mad. Very, very mad.

* * *

"This is amazing, Chie!" the large man exclaimed.

Said reporter smiled as she crossed her arms, "I promised you a story about Naruto Namikaze and I delivered."

"We'll several thousand copies by the end of the day," Sugiyama informed his boss, "Are you sure you want to carry this out? I mean it-"

His boss stopped him in his tracks, "I don't care, this story might be the biggest of a lifetime!"

As the Editor-in-Chief opened his door, a blonde shinobi was there fuming. He walked in extremely irked, "Good day ma'am and gentlemen!"

His greeting was sickly sweet with anger clear as daylight, "I was in town and I heard a story about me. One where I have a drinking issue?" he acted like he barely knew.

Naruto walked over to the next issue on the Editor's desk and on the front page was his story:

The Alcoholic Hero?

Many people know Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the Prince of Uzushio, Hero of Konoha, the Kyuubi Incarnate, the Golden Maelstrom, and so on. But what many don't know is that our gallant Hero has a drinking problem. Informed by a very reliable source, Naruto Namikaze has been seen to overly consume sake along with other alcoholic products at Konoha's bar. Recently, he has been in a brawl with some of Konoha's villagers and used a physically damage them using a special genjutsu. As by our source, overconsuption of alcohol has induced mass fits of rage which has endangered not only him but his teammates on his mission. While most people can understand the horror a shinobi, especially one of great skill and genius, may face; this is certainly not a helathy thing for one of experiance.

_[Cont. Page 5] _

Naruto checked page 5 and found this 'reliable source' was none other than Sakura Haruno causing Naruto's chakra to spike, "Do you people even bother to check your stories with others or just rely on one biased source?"

"I-" the Chief-in-Editor began, but couldn't speak from the pressure of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto's chakra started to slightly materialize but not fully form the cloak, "Sakura Haruno was an EX-teammate of mine before I left Konoha. She was a worthless excuse for a kunoichi that only joined the Shinobi ranks to impress Sasuke Uchiha who she deemed her soul-mate. When I killed him in the Jounin Exams, she was angered and this seems to be her revenge."

No one knew what to say and no one dared. No one except Chie who slightly struggled to speak, "But how do we know you're not lying about having an alcohol addiction?"

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before goign behind the Edito's desk and taking in a small wiff. He opened the lower cabinet and produced a small bottle of Whiskey and drank the entire thing in multiple swings before normally stating, "I cannot get drunk whatsoever, my hypermetabolism makes sure of that by burning massive amounts of calores every minute."

He placed some money on the editors desk, "For the whiskey, now if you we can either sort this out next week or I can threaten to tell your rivals of this and we will see what people think of your professionalism and source reliability."

Naruto bowed and walked out as if nothing had happened. People saw a red flash as he dissapeared like his father. The editor was taken aback, "He just walked in here and half-threatened us."

"Not to mention drinking your whiskey," Sugiyama commented.

"And we can't do anything," Chie finished, "Because, we truly are the ones at fault."

* * *

Sakura was on her bed reading a book until someone knocked on her hotel room, she got up and saw Naruto outside, "What do you want baka."

Naruto walked inside, slightly moving her aside barging in, "Don't play dumb with me Haruno, I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?" she began to worry.

The blond's eyes compressed into slits as they faded from cerulean blue to crimson, "You tried to spread lies about me didn't you?"

She began to walk back as Naruto approached her, his eyes switched from red to green as he spoke, "Pure fear. That's you right now. I felt it for years day by day, hour by hour. People like you sicken me, creating misfortune for others for you own selfish follies," the green turned back to red.

"I did-" she tried to say.

"SILENCE!" Naruto barked, "The more you lie, the worse it will be. You think I want to kill people everyday? I kill to protect those precious to me. I'd rather die then let this world burn with evil and hatred."

She was backed to a wall, cowering as her face was mere inches from hers. She would speak but no words proccessed through her mouth.

"I once respected you but that has been lost. I hope I can befriend you after you see what has happened to me," Naruto whispered as he put two fingers on Sakura's (FUCKING HUGE) forehead, "**Ninja Art: Neural Remembrance**."

Sakura began to see Naruto's years in Konoha. From him as an infant to him before the academy; all the beatings, glares, abuse, mobs. She not only felt his pain but also his feelings of confusion, anger, hatred, sorrow, and unwillingness to live. Like most people, she passed out from seeing a little over a decade of Naruto's memories with that level of emotional stress. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her, "Good Night, Haruo-san."

As Naruto walked out, he conversed with the Kyuubi, "**I think you let her off easily. I would have used her as a target dummy**."

_'I'm a shinobi, not a monster,' _Naruto replied, _'Kurama, I'd rather forgive and rebuild than damage and destroy. If Sasuke was alive right now, I'd try to amend things with him.'_

"**Or die trying...Damn that sage training got you all wise. I miss the reckless Naruto**," the Kyuubi joked.

_'Oh he'll be back soon,' _Naruto confirmed.

* * *

In the morning, Naruto had recieved an apology letter from Shinobi Weekly before he left back to Konoha. He never told Kakashi about the little issue but did keep a copy of one of the papers that would have been sent out of Naruto's false drinking problem if he hadn't stopped it, it was like a memento. Sakura just glanced at him every now and then throughout the journey. When the Uzushio Heir told Tsunade about what Sakura had attempted, she almost ordered Anko to have a session with her but Naruto just said to have her mentally evaluated for psychological and emtional changes thoughtout the next 3 months. Next week, Kushina had traveled with Minato and Naruto to Kumo to discuss the issue and come to a simple resolve. Everyone would forget it ever happened and move on. Just as it had begun, it had returned: quietly. But then again, when Naruto Namikaze was near, it never stayed quiet.

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of omake #1, I might do another if I find inspiration or just alter a filler episode. Remember to check out my sequel story because this is where it is mentioned and I might have the next omake based on another detail in that one. Review, Fav, and keep it chill!**


	25. Sorry Everyone

Guys, I am sorry for doing this but I can no longer continue. I have been flooded with things to do in my real life that I haven't been able to right, update, and have lost interest in my stories and cannot continue them. If I have time, in the few hours I have now, I can maybe manage a chapter every 3 months but for the most part, all my stories are shut down. I know you might and will despise me for this, all my ideas going to waste and I despise myself too. How both my sequels were to turn out. Hell, I even planned on another story where Naruto would become a ghost rider. The best case scenario is that I can give my account to a friend who will finish my stories for me. Overall, thank you all for the amazing support I received in my years. I appreciate it all and encourage you to write and spread your creativity. Thank you again &amp; sorry.

Possibly for the last time,

DM out!


End file.
